Beauty and the beast
by Maria C. Weasley
Summary: Ela era uma mulher a frente do seu tempo, era a bruxa mais brilhante da sua época. Ela se apaixonou pelo homem errado. Ele se tornaria uma fera, um monstro. Ele podia destruí-la. Ele era Tom Riddle.
1. Chapter 1

**Apenas lembrando que nenhum desses personagens, com exceção da Mirach, me pertence.**

Era o começo do outono, 1o de setembro para ser mais precisa, e eu estava na estação de King's Cross onde eu pegaria o trem para a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts onde iniciaria meu primeiro ano. Meu nome é Mirach Prewet, como já devem ter presumido tenho onze anos, e venho de uma longa linhagem de sangues puros. Não que ache que isso seja algo muito importante, mas também não sou louca de expressar essa opinião na frente da minha família uma vez que isso seria uma verdadeira tentativa de suicídio e por falar na minha família eu creio que deva falar sobre eles agora.

Meu pai trabalha no Ministério como o "braço direito" do ministro, minha mãe é uma dama da alta sociedade e é também uma das maiores estilistas do mundo bruxo, não que as pessoas saibam disso uma vez que meu pai a obriga a assinar as peças com um nome falso e há também meus três irmãos. Argos de 16 anos, Ignatio de 14, ambos graças a Merlin e Morgana estudam em Durmstrang, e o caçula da família o pequeno Othy de apenas 9 anos que ainda não cursa nenhuma escola de magia.

Mas como eu estava falando graças a Hogwarts poderei deixar minha família maluca para trás, ao menos por um tempo. Atravessei a plataforma na direção do trem sozinha, pois meus pais são pessoas tão ocupadas que não podem nem trazer a própria filha e se despedirem dela, mas talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouco já que tecnicamente não estou sozinha, Ink, nosso elfo doméstico, veio comigo. Ele é um criatura simpática e uma das poucas pessoas com quem eu consigo conversar em casa, não que o resto da família saiba sobre essa dessa amizade entre classes, mas como meus irmão são perfeitos trasgos que só sabem falar de quadribol e meus pais não tem tempo para nenhum de nós, que dirá para mim, digamos que eu adquiri uma espécie de liberdade.

- Ink vai sentir falta da senhorita. – Ele sussurrou quando abaixei para me despedir dele.

- Também vou sentir saudades, mas vou estar de volta para o Natal e você verá o tempo passará voando. – Comentei e apesar de todo o barulho diminui minha voz para acrescentar. – Pode vir me visitar em Hogwarts quando quiser.

- A senhorita Mirach é muito boa para Ink e Ink lhe deseja sorte embora a senhorita não precise. – Ele completou antes de aparatar de volta para a mansão.

- Obrigada. – Eu murmurei para o nada.

Assim coloquei minha mochila nos ombros e me mantendo séria, afinal milhares de crianças se despedindo dos pais ao meu lado não ajudavam muito o meu ego principalmente agora que estou definitivamente sozinha, caminhei no meio dessas famílias felizes até o trem onde comecei a buscar por uma cabine que me agradasse. Acabei por me decidir por uma quase no fim do trem com apenas um menino dentro que parecia ter a minha idade, para ser sincera nunca gostei de locais cheios de gente.

- Posso me sentar? – Perguntei abrindo a porta de vidro.

Como o garoto não me respondeu nada considerei seu silêncio como um sim e entrei na cabine me sentando no banco de frente para ele, retirei um livro da bolsa e retomei minha leitura, se ele não queria conversar comigo ótimo, eu não perderia meu tempo. O trem já havia deixado a estação a muito tempo quando ele finalmente falou alguma coisa e ao levantar meu olhar para encará-lo notei que ele assim como eu também trazia um livro.

- Sou Tom Riddle.

- Mirach Prewet. – Respondi de forma distraída tentando imaginar o motivo para que ele tivesse iniciado uma conversa apenas agora.

- Um nome bastante diferente.

- É comum nas famílias bruxas que os filhos recebam o nome de estrelas ou constelações. – Respondi de maneira seca coisa que ele percebeu.

- Não era minha intenção ser indelicado, senhorita. – Ele comentou e não sei se foi apenas minha imaginação, mas me pareceu que ele estava sendo sarcástico.

-Não foi nenhuma indelicadeza senhor Riddle, apenas não gosto que meu nome seja criticado.

- Sinto que isso tenha lhe parecido uma critica. – Ele falou com um sorriso no rosto. – Mas percebo que a senhorita também aprecia a leitura.

- Um comentário muito esclarecedor tendo em vista que ambos possuímos livros em nossas mãos. – Essa foi a minha vez de ser sarcástica.

- Eu estava apenas tentando manter uma conversa. – Ele argumentou na defensiva.

- Perdoe-me se essa foi realmente sua intenção, mas aparentemente somos parecidos nesse aspecto.

- De fato devo concordar que os livros são uma das poucas coisas que me atraem nesse mundo.

- Talvez sejamos ainda mais parecidos do que eu pensei a principio.

Foram momentos agradáveis os que passei em sua companhia durante o resto da viajem conversando sobre diversos livros. Mas devo admitir que o jovem Tom não era apenas um rapaz curioso como também muito bonito com seus cabelos negros e olhos também dessa cor, além disso também percebi um grande mistério em sua personalidade e talvez por esse último fator que eu tenha gostado tanto dele.

- Com todo o respeito preciso me retirar agora. – Falei me levantando, pelos meus cálculos estaríamos chegando em Hogwarts em breve. – Tendo em vista que preciso trocar minhas vestes, mas espero encontrá-lo em Hogwarts senhor Riddle.

- Também desejo isso senhorita Prewet.

Me encaminhei até o banheiro do trem que eu esperava encontrar vazio, mas para minha completa infelicidade ele ainda estava cheio de garotas fofoqueiras entretanto como não havia outra alternativa entrei e me troquei da maneira mais rápida possível demorando apenas um pouco para arrumar meus cabelos castanhos escuros e ondulados que na minha humilde opinião faziam uma combinação bem bonita com meus olhos cinzas. Podem até me chamar de egocêntrica, mas sempre me considerei uma pessoa bonita.

Quando finalmente consegui deixar aquele banheiro claustrofóbico o trem já parava na plataforma e eu seguia a massa de alunos para fora dele, muito embora eu só tenha encontrado novamente com Tom depois de atravessarmos o lago e sermos recebidos pelo vice-diretos e professor de Transfiguração Dumbledore. Ele nos guiou até o grande salão onde ocorreria a seleção para nossas futuras casas e até eu tenho que admitir que o lugar era simplesmente deslumbrante e imponente.

Depois que a seleção foi explicada os alunos começaram a ser chamados um por um, alguns pareciam morrer de medo, outros tentavam esconder esse medo por trás de uma mascara de orgulho, esnobismo ou palhaçada, mas era poucos que realmente sabiam esconder ou então não tinham medo como era o meu caso. Tom também se encaixava em uma dessas duas últimas categorias embora eu não possa ter certeza de qual, e por falar nele devo comentar que foi selecionado para a Sonserina.

- Prewet, Mirach. – Dumbledore me chamou.

Com segurança caminhei até o pequeno banco e colocaram o chapéu seletor na minha cabeça.

- Interessante muito interessante. – Escutei a voz dentro da minha cabeça.

- O que é interessante? - Rebati mentalmente.

- Tem uma mente perspicaz para uma menina de apenas onze anos, é orgulhosa, astuta e não mede esforços para conseguir o que quer, mas vejo também um forte senso de justiça e apesar da vontade de se mostrar superior há em você um desejo de ajudar os outros. Sabe ser humilde e gentil ao mesmo tempo em que é venenosa e perigosa.

- Isso é bom?

- Minha cara, você é o maior poço de contradições que já encontrei em toda a minha existência. Você tem um grande futuro pela frente e sei que poderemos esperar grandes feitos de você principalmente se a sua casa for a... SONSERINA.

Com calma retirei o chapéu da minha cabeça devolvendo-o ao professor e me encaminhei para a mesa cujas cores eram verde e prata, todos batiam palmas cordialmente pela a minha entrada e tive a impressão de ter visto Tom sorrir quando me sentei ao seu lado.

- Parece que nos encontramos novamente, senhor Riddle. – Brinquei.

- Sim é o que parece.

Como Tom não parecia ser uma pessoa de muitas palavras decidi não me importar com sua falta de interesse e comecei a conversar com as meninas que estavam sentadas ao meu lado. Não sei por que, mas tenho a sensação de que vou me sair bem aqui.

**Bem essa fic é um prequel da minha outra fic A Marota, mas não é preciso lê-la para poder entender essa. Reviews são sempre bem vindas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Eu me encaminhava para a minha primeira aula de poções juntamente com minha colega de quarto Eillen Prince, a única delas que era suportável devo acrescentar, afinal pelas barbas brancas e embaraçadas de Merlin, o que essas meninas têm na cabeça? Porque um cérebro eu posso garantir que elas não têm. Só sabem falar de maquiagem, garotos, dinheiro, jóias e revistas de fofoca assuntos pelos quais eu não só considero um completo desperdício de tempo como também chego a passar mal só de ouvi-los.

Eillen pelo menos possui um remoto conhecimento de leitura e de outros assuntos o que já é melhor do que nada, sinceramente chego a sentir um pouco de medo de como essas meninas ficarão depois de atingirem a adolescência propriamente dita, pois elas assim como eu tem apenas onze anos.

Mas voltando ao assunto principal, chegamos na sala antes de todos e por esse motivo conseguimos nos acomodar facilmente na primeira bancada embora o professor e o resto dos alunos não tenham demorado para chegar. Acredito que mesmo não havendo favoritismo deva acrescentar que o professor que nos dava essa matéria era o diretor da casa Sonserina.

- Muito bem turma, eu sou o professor Horácio Slughorn. – Como se não soubéssemos disso, acrescentei mentalmente. – E devo avisá-los que a sutil arte do preparo de poções não é para todos, portanto não devem ficar desapontados caso tenham dificuldade com a minha matéria. Por hora começaremos com algumas perguntas simples para sabermos o quanto os senhores e as senhoritas aqui presentes conhecem sobre essa arte.

Olhos arregalados surgiram por toda a sala, mas não pude impedir que um pequeno sorriso brotasse em meus lábios. Eu sabia muito bem que a maioria dos alunos não havia sequer aberto o livro e que dirá lido alguma coisa, particularmente estava tranquila, tinha lido todos os livros escolares mais de uma vez durante as férias. Como já devem ter notado sou uma completa maníaca por leitura, leio qualquer coisa que estiver ao alcance das minhas mãos indo desde romances bruxos até complexos textos sobre a origem do preconceito no mundo bruxo.

- Não precisam se preocupar, esse teste não valerá nota, é apenas uma maneira de ver com o que eu estou lidando. – O professor esclareceu ao notar a cara de pavor de seus alunos e juro que ouvi diversos suspiros aliviados.

Na bancada ao lado da minha observei Tom prender o riso mediante a reação de nossos colegas.

- Muito bem, alguém por acaso sabe me dizer o que eu obteria se adicionasse raiz de asfódeo em pó a uma infusão de losna? – O professor perguntou e minha mão se ergueu no ar ao mesmo tempo em que a de Tom, aparentemente eu não fora a única a estudar durante as férias. – Bom, creio que eu deva começar pelas damas, senhorita...

- Prewet senhor, Mirach Prewet. – Respondi de forma rápida.

- A senhorita seria parente de Kristan Prewet, o conselheiro do ministro da magia?

- Sou sim senhor. – Respondi sem jeito, excluindo propositalmente que ele era meu pai, com alguma sorte pensariam que éramos apenas parentes distantes. – Mas o resultado dessa mistura é a conhecida poção do morto vivo que pode deixar uma pessoa desacordada por horas ou dependendo da perfeição até mesmo matá-la.

- Perfeito senhorita Prewet, dez pontos para a Sonserina.

Os alunos da minha casa comemoraram silenciosamente enquanto me permitia um pequeno sorriso.

- E quem poderia me dizer onde buscaríamos um bezoar? – Novamente minha mão e a de Tom se ergueram no ar simultaneamente. – Muito bem, qual é a resposta senhor...

- Tom Riddle. – Ele respondeu indiferente. – O bezoar é uma pedra retirada do estomago de uma cabra e serve de cura para a maioria dos venenos. – Vi algumas de minhas colegas fazerem cara de nojo diante da informação, mas o que realmente ocupava a minha mente era porque Tom fora tão rápido em sua apresentação.

- Excelente senhor Riddle, mais dez pontos para a Sonserina, mas agora uma última pergunta simples, qual é a diferença entre acônito licoctono e acônito lapelo?

- Não há diferença, ambos são plantas do mesmo gênero botânico. – Tom e eu respondemos coincidentemente juntos, poupando o trabalho do professor escolher um de nós, afinal éramos os únicos a sabermos as respostas.

- Excelente, realmente uma resposta brilhante, portanto crio que a Sonserina mereça mais 30 pontos pelo desempenho de ambos. – Ele comentou sorrindo e me permiti o pensamento de que não deveria ser comum os alunos responderem as suas perguntas no primeiro dia de aula. – Agora faremos uma poção simples para curar furúnculos nesse tempo que nos resta.

Eu me sentia radiante de felicidade enquanto preparava minha poção e ajudava Eillen discretamente para que seu caldeirão acabasse explodindo, afinal era bom que alguém me elogiasse para variar, pela primeira vez não havia irmãos com os quais ser comparada devido a sua superioridade em relação a mim, coisa ainda um pouco controversa. Passado esse incomum surto de felicidade que invadiu minha pessoa voltei minha atenção para a poção e não pude deixar de notar os olhares que Tom me dirigia e digamos apenas que eles não eram muito amigáveis.

Ao final da aula apenas a minha poção, a de Tom e a de uma aluna da Grifinória conseguiram ficar de acordo com as instruções do livro, para ser sincera teve um garoto que inacreditavelmente conseguiu explodir o caldeirão, e não estou exagerando, gerando uma confusão enorme no laboratório.

- Senhor Riddle, senhorita Prewet, gostaria de falar com os senhores. – O professor nos chamou enquanto guardávamos nosso material.

Por esse motivo permanecemos sentados enquanto os outros alunos deixavam a sala e o professor fechava a porta.

- Fiquei muito impressionado com os dois hoje, não me lembro de alunos tão brilhantes desde que comecei a lecionar e isso já faz muito tempo. – Ele brincou e por educação acompanhei sua risada. – Eu tenho um clube de alunos aqui em Hogwarts, apenas os melhores, é claro, e adoraria que vocês se juntassem a ele. Teremos uma reunião de boas vindas em duas semanas e ficaria extremamente contente se puderem ir.

- Será um prazer professor. – Respondi de maneira educada como haviam me ensinado, apesar de eu não estar nem um pouco animada, verdade seja dita eu odeio esses eventos sociais embora minha mãe tenha garantido que eu teria habilidade suficiente para lidar com eles.

- Pode contar com a minha presença, senhor. – Tom falou estranhamente interessado.

- Perfeito! Darei-lhes maiores informações com a proximidade do evento, mas agora podem ir, afinal não queremos perder o almoço.

Deixamos a sala rapidamente e eu já me encaminhava para o grande salão quando Tom segurou meu braço com força me obrigando a parar.

- O que foi? – Perguntei confusa.

- Não vai me ofuscar Mirach, eu serei o melhor aluno que Hogwarts já teve e você não vai roubar o meu lugar.

- Do que você está falando? Por acaso agora é proibido que alguém além de você conheça as respostas para alguma pergunta? Desculpe Tom, mas acho que se esqueceram de me entregar esse memorando. – Comentei de maneira irônica.

- Você é uma mulher Mirach e deve aprender o seu lugar.

- Aprenda o senhor o seu. – Respondi de forma ríspida me livrando de seu aperto. – Não sou como as outras garotas que só pensam em conseguir um marido, tenho ambições para o meu futuro e não deixarei que um garoto como você se coloque em meu caminho. O mundo está mudando Tom, em breve as mulheres terão um papel muito importante em nosso mundo e eu farei parte disso quer você queira ou não. Eu sinceramente pensei que poderíamos ser amigos, mas vejo que dessa vez eu me enganei. Tenha um bom dia senhor Riddle.

Ignorando seu olhar espantado lhe dei as costas e com passos firmes subi as escadas em direção a biblioteca, havia perdido completamente o meu apetite depois dessa atitude nojenta e preconceituosa de Tom, afinal quem ele pensa que é? Um filinho do papai como tantos outros e só por isso se acha superior? É inteligente, admito, mas se não é capaz de dividir o holofote é melhor mesmo que se mantenha afastado de mim.

Essa atitude foi de uma crueldade que não imaginei que ele pudesse ser capaz, afinal onde estaria o doce menino que conheci na cabine do trem? Entretanto isso não importa agora, se é guerra que Tom Riddle quer então é guerra que ele terá.

**Desculpem a demora, mas voltei às aulas e acabei ficando sem tempo para postar. Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Já faz quatro anos que entrei em Hogwarts, o que logicamente significa que estou em meu quarto ano e tenho muito orgulho de dizer que enquanto meus irmãos mais velhos são considerados o orgulho da família por conta do Quadribol eu deveria ser o orgulho em relação aos estudos. Já cheguei a ganhar diversos prêmios aqui na escola devido ao meu desempenho acadêmico, mas infelizmente na maioria das vezes acabo tendo que dividir o meu momento de glória com o Riddle. Sou obrigada a admitir, por mais que deteste, que ele é bom, uma verdadeira pedra no meu sapato tal como eu sou no dele, mas não podemos negar que é bom.

Meus irmãos mais velhos atualmente são formados e jogam em grandes times de quadribol, ou ao menos é o que eles insistem em dizer quando voltam para casa nos feriados. Argos joga no Orgulho de Portree e Ignatio joga no Vagamundos de Wimbourne, não que eu entenda muito disso. Quando se cresce com dois irmãos que só sabem falar de quadribol você tem duas opções na vida ou se torna tão viciada no jogo quanto eles ou passa a odiá-lo completamente, sinceramente eu prefiro a segunda opção. Othy também é um completo viciado no esporte, tal como nossos irmãos, mais ao contrario deles meu irmão caçula é um horror jogando, para ser sincera ele mal consegui ficar cinco minutos em cima de uma vassoura.

E por falar em Othy ele está cursando o seu segundo ano aqui em Hogwarts porque Durmstrang atualmente está sobre o controle e influencia de Grindelwald, um bruxo das trevas que deseja livrar o mundo dos trouxas, e ele está sendo caçado pelo ministério de maneira que seria muito perigoso deixar o bebê da família ir para lá além de que pegaria muito mal para o meu pai se um de seus filhos fosse estudar lá, embora minha família esteja longe de discordar dos ideais dele. Portanto meu pai quebrou uma tradição milenar e colocou Othy aqui junto comigo. Apenas para curiosidade como Durmstrang não aceita mulheres todas as integrantes do sexo feminino da família Prewet estudaram em Hogwarts.

Por fim acho que devo falar um pouco mais de mim, a única Prewet da nova geração que parece possuir inteligência e não estou sendo prepotente ao dizer isso, pois de uns tempos para cá comecei a pensar que herdei toda a inteligência destinada a nós quatro já que enquanto eu sou a melhor aluna de meu ano, Argos e Ignatio passaram todo o tempo que estiveram na escola passando de ano raspando e Othy infelizmente parece estar seguindo o mesmo caminho que eles o que para meus pais é muito preocupante uma vez que ele não apresenta nenhuma habilidade vantajosa para ser utilizada no futuro.

Mas acho que já é hora de voltar ao momento atual, eu estava na aula de transfiguração sentada ao lado de minha única e melhor amiga Eillen Prince, como sempre, já que todas as outras meninas me odiavam embora poucas tivessem coragem de demonstrar esse desgosto na minha frente, mas para se sincera eu não ligava nem um pouco para isso, nunca aspirei por popularidade como acontece com o restante das minhas colegas que provavelmente morreriam se estivessem no meu lugar. Porém devemos combinar que basta olhar para a cor do meu uniforme para saber que eu sou capaz de manipulá-las para permanecerem longe do meu caminho até que me sejam úteis.

Era um dia de aula como outro qualquer até o professor Dumbledore ter a brilhante ideia de passar aquele trabalho, não me julguem, eu adoro o professor Dumbledore e o considero o melhor professor de toda a escola, mas por que em sã consciência inventar de sortear as duplas? Como qualquer pessoa que me conhecesse saberia minha sorte quando se trata de sorteios e outras coisas desse gênero é abaixo de zero e dessa vez não seria diferente.

- Muito bem senhorita Prewet levante-se, por favor. – Ele pediu enquanto eu já me apressava para fazer o indicado, uma vez que todas as duplas selecionadas estavam ficando de pé enquanto esperavam para se juntarem a seus parceiros.

- Boa sorte. – Eillen murmurou quanto passei por ela que estava parada ao lado de um aluno da Lufa-lufa que seria seu par.

- Sua dupla será... – Dumbledore parou ajeitando os óculos em formato de meia lua e leu novamente o papel que retirara da sacola. – Inacreditável! Senhor Riddle junte-se a senhorita Prewet, por favor.

Juro pela alma sagrada de Merlin que ouvi suspiros decepcionado ao meu redor, claro que eu entendo que as pessoas quisessem fazer dupla conosco para garantir uma boa nota, pois como já mencionei somos os melhores alunos, mas sinceramente eu trocaria de par com qualquer um deles sem pensar duas vezes, aceitaria até fazer dupla com a diabrete da Cornólia da Walburga, mas não tinha que ter a grande sorte de fazer dupla com Tom Riddle.

- Acredite senhorita, não estou mais feliz do que você com essa situação. – Ele murmurou assim que parou ao meu lado provavelmente notando minha expressão de desgosto.

- Vou falar com o professor Dumbledore assim que a aula terminar, com sorte ele terá o bom senso de nos separar. – Respondi sem me dar ao trabalho de encará-lo nos olhos.

A contra gosto nos sentamos em uma das carteiras duplas e começamos a falar sobre o trabalho, apesar de ainda ter esperanças de conseguir trocar de parceiro eu sabia muito bem que essa possibilidade era remota e não seria por culpa de Tom Riddle que esse trabalho de animalia com no mínimo três rolos e que varia 50% da nota final do ano não ira sair.

- Professor Dumbledore será que poderíamos falar com o senhor? – Perguntei me aproximando da mesa dele depois de todos os outros já terem se retirado embora Riddle tenha permanecido ao meu lado.

- Mas é claro que sim, senhorita Prewet, o que desejam?

- Temos sua permissão para alterarmos nossas duplas? – Riddle perguntou esperançoso.

- Por que disso tudo? Sei que deveríamos dar uma chance para as outras duplas, mas não vejo problema algum em vocês trabalharem juntos.

- O problema, professor, é que não temos um bom relacionamento. – Falei embora soubesse que esse era o maior eufemismo do século, nós simplesmente nos odiávamos mutuamente.

- Por esse motivo será uma experiência ainda melhor para vocês dois, agora se me dão licença, tenho que preparar uma aula para o primeiro ano. – Ele falou enquanto deixava a sala na direção do seu escritório.

- Parece que não temos escolha e não vou deixar as minhas notas abaixarem por sua causa Prewet.

- Engraçado, eu ia dizer a mesma coisa para você Riddle. – Falei da maneira mais sarcástica que consegui.

- Espero que não tenha compromissos marcados para amanhã porque quero terminar isso o mais rápido possível.

- Pela primeira vez vamos concordar em alguma coisa, vejo você as duas horas na biblioteca e nem um minuto a mais.

- Mas é o mesmo horário do jogo de quadribol.

- Por isso mesmo é o melhor horário, a biblioteca estará vazia e não me importo se tinha planos o senhor escolheu o dia e eu à hora.

- Não tenho nenhum compromisso senhorita, mas não são muitos que estariam dispostos a perder um jogo de quadribol, entretanto para a sua sorte eu sou um desses poucos que não se importam. Fiquei apenas curioso em saber o porquê da sua escolha.

- Não somos amigos Riddle apenas parceiros de trabalho por um tempo que espero ser curto. – Falei enquanto dava as costas para ele e me encaminhava para a saída, mas parei no último instante. – Antes que eu me esqueça, o senhor não sabe nada sobre mim Riddle.


	4. Chapter 4

Eu cheguei cedo à biblioteca no dia seguinte primeiro porque como já mencionei não suporto quadribol e segundo porque não daria ao Riddle o gostinho de chegar na minha frente. Mas quando o relógio se preparava para dar a primeira badalada da tarde ele apareceu, muito embora houvéssemos marcado apenas as duas. Não podia provar, mas eu tinha certeza que ele tivera a mesma ideia que eu.

- É bom que esteja aqui senhorita Prewet assim poderemos terminar logo com isso.

- Não vai ser muito difícil. – Comentei para mim mesma, afinal animagos era um tema que nos permitia diversas abordagens.

- Não se a senhorita colaborar. – Ele murmurou.

- O que está insinuando com isso senhor Riddle? – Perguntei o encarando mortalmente.

- Nada Mirach, absolutamente nada.

Acho que já devo ter comentado que Tom Riddle me da nos nervos, vamos ser francos ninguém merecesse ter que suportar esse garoto. Oh Merlin o que eu fiz para que você me odiasse tanto?

Faz agora quatro horas que começamos com o nosso trabalho e, não acredito que serei obrigada a dizer isso, não brigamos nem ao menos uma vez nem tentamos nos matar o que só prova que eu não posso estar certa todas às vezes.

- Até que não esta sendo tão ruim trabalhar com você Prewet. – Riddle comentou subitamente verbalizando meus pensamentos.

- Infelizmente devo dizer o mesmo.

- Talvez possamos recomeçar. – Tom comentou me estendendo a mão, mas eu sabia que ele não fazia isso apenas por meus belos olhos cinzas ou na tentativa de reatar nossa amizade.

- Perdoe-me senhor Riddle, mas se não me falha a memória, e não creio que este seja o caso, foi o senhor que me mandou ficar fora do seu caminho e ignorou minhas tentativas de estabelecer uma amizade ou até mesmo uma parceria entre nós durante nosso primeiro ano. O senhor criou essa guerra, não creio que esteja sendo sincero agora.

- Era muito jovem naquela época, não sabia o que estava fazendo

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? Francamente sempre acreditei que você fosse um mentiroso melhor, caso não se lembre o senhor disse textualmente para mim que eu jamais seria alguém por ser mulher. Não pense que me esqueci e para ser sincera não sei se um dia o farei.

Tom continuou a me encarar com seus olhos negros e por um momento me vi tentada a invadir a mente dele para descobrir o que esse garoto realmente pensava, mas não queria que ele conhecesse minhas habilidades em ligiminencia, pelo menos não por hora. Eu ainda esperava por uma resposta, me contentaria com qualquer uma no momento, quando as portas da biblioteca se abriram violentamente revelando Eillen.

- Mirach, você precisa vir comigo agora.

- O que foi que aconteceu Eillen? – Perguntei preocupada.

- É o seu irmão.

- O que aquele Trasgo fez dessa vez? – Subitamente minhas preocupações se tornaram ainda maiores convergindo com o stress, desde que viera para Hogwarts Othy só causava problemas e embora ele fosse o único irmão do qual eu gostava as coisas já estava passando dos limites.

- Parece que ele brigou com um menino da Grifinória.

- E o que tem de mais nisso Eillen? Brigas acontecem todos os dias nessa escola.

- Mirach você não está entendendo, o garoto com quem seu irmão brigou está inconsciente na ala hospitalar, corre o boato que ele teria matado o garoto se não tivessem chegado a tempo de separá-los.

- Onde ele está agora? – Perguntei contando até mil para que minha vontade de matá-lo diminuísse.

- Na sala do diretor, mas escutei o professor Slughorn falando para o professor Rother que o diretor vai chamar os seus pais dessa vez e por isso vim te avisar.

- "Droga Othy, porque você não é capaz de ficar quieto, papai vai vir do escritório furioso e vai querer matar nós dois."

- Mirach, nosso idioma, por favor.

- Desculpe Eillen, você bem sabe que tenho a péssima mania de falar em francês quando algo me tira do sério. – Na verdade isso acontecia quando eu ficava nervosa, mas não deixaria Tom saber disso.

Uma breve explicação, a família da minha mãe é inteiramente francesa, lembro bem que quando completei onze anos ela discutiu com o meu pai dizendo que eu deveria ir para Beauxbatons, a escola na qual ela estudara quando menina, obviamente não ganhou a discussão, mas voltando graças a esse fato ela obrigou todos nós a aprendermos francês embora eu tenha sido a única que herdou essa mania dela.

- Parece que vou ter que ajudá-lo, de novo. – Falei já recolhendo o meu material.

- E o nosso trabalho senhorita? – Tom perguntou indignado.

- Riddle eu não estou com a menor cabeça para isso agora, poderia me fazer o favor de guardar o seu ataque para mais tarde? Pois a não ser que seja um cego teria notado que eu não estou exatamente ansiosa para ir acudir o meu irmão caçula. – Falei mais ríspida do que o normal e dando as costas para ele me encaminhei para a sala do diretor.

- Professor? – Perguntei batendo na porta, durante o caminho eu tivera tempo de me recompor e preparar a minha máscara de indiferença.

- Senhorita Prewet pode entrar?

Eu entrei calmamente na sala me deparando com os dois sentados de frente para a escrivaninha do diretor.

- Mira, eu juro... – Lancei um olhar ameaçador para que ele calasse a boca, as coisas já estavam ruins o bastante para o lado dele.

- Diretor eu gostaria de entender exatamente o que se passa aqui, se isso me for permitido obviamente. – Falei fingindo humildade enquanto me sentava ao lado de Othy.

- O seu irmão deixou um aluno inconsciente e como a senhorita bem sabe essa não foi a primeira vez, creio que não tenha escolha além de chamar o seu pai.

- Mas medidas tão drásticas são mesmo necessárias? – Perguntei fazendo minha melhor carinha de anjo.

- A senhorita sabe que só não os chamei antes em consideração a senhorita que é uma das melhores alunas dessa escola, mas as coisas já estão passando dos limites e medidas devem ser tomadas, creio que possa entender isso.

Enquanto tentava pensar em mais algum argumento que salvasse Othy a lareira do diretor começou a arder em chamas verdes e meu pai saiu lá de dentro utilizando ainda o terno que usava para trabalhar todos os dias.

- Othymyer Prewet o que você fez dessa vez? – Meu pai falou sem elevar a voz, mas eu e meu irmão nos entreolhamos preocupados, sabíamos que ele estava furioso uma vez que utilizara o nome completo de Othy coisa que não é nem um pouco normal.

- Pai eu não fiz nada. – Meu irmão tentou se justificar em vão.

- E como a senhorita permitiu que isso acontecesse? – Ele continuou ao se virar para mim e eu juro que se não fosse meu pai, como minha boa educação ou não, teria recebido uma resposta bastante acida.

- Não precisa culpá-la, senhor Prewet, não creio que a senhorita Prewet tenha alguma culpa nisso tudo. Ela está aqui para se responsabilizar pelo jovem senhor Prewet enquanto aguardávamos que o senhor chegasse. – O diretor falou calmamente não percebendo, como acontecia com a maioria das pessoas, a verdadeiro estado emocional de meu pai. – Se a senhorita desejar pode se retirar, sei que tem afazeres mais importantes de que escutar os problemas de seu irmão.

Com graça e dignidade me levantei da cadeira, eu sabia que o diretor não queria minha presença ali apesar do tom delicado que utilizara, e me despedindo educadamente dos três tive o cuidado de desejar boa sorte ao meu irmão quando passei ao seu lado.

- Mira.

- Sim papai.

- Sua mãe pediu para eu lhe entregar isso. – Ele falou estendendo um pacote cor de rosa que eu sabia conter uma das roupas criadas pela minha mãe que ela manda todo o mês, roupas essas que eu provavelmente jamais usaria.

- Agradeça a ela por mim, por favor. – Falei antes de me retirar de vez da sala.

Enquanto me encaminhava para o salão comunal da Sonserina minha mente vagava longe, eu pensava no porque de Othy se esforçar tanto para se meter em confusões, muito embora essa fosse uma resposta que eu já conhecesse a muito tempo. Ele era o menor dos irmãos, não era bom e quadribol nem tinha a minha inteligência, ele era simplesmente o filho caçula de Katillyn e Kristan Prewet. Na cabeça de Othy essa era a única maneira que ele tinha para chamar a atenção de nossos pais, mas meu irmão nunca descobriu o que é ser ignorado de verdade por eles e rezo para que ele nunca descubra, ele não seria forte o bastante para conviver com o fato. Para perceberem como eu estava distraída nem notei que havia uma pessoa na minha frente até esbarrar nela.

- Não olha por onde anda Prewet? – Riddle me perguntou de maneira agressiva, eu sinceramente não conseguia entendê-lo, em um momento em um momento era todo doce e no outro se transformava em um trago completo.

- Perdoe-me Riddle. – Respondi de maneira apática, não estava com cabeça para iniciar uma discussão.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Ele perguntou e por algum motivo bizarro havia preocupação genuína em sua voz.

- Apenas problemas familiares.

- Eu lhe conheço ao menos um pouco para saber que você não ficaria nesse estado por uma coisa de nada.

- É só o meu irmão, ele vem me dado muitos problemas ultimamente.

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite se tratar apenas disso? Vamos ao menos faça um esforço para mentir se não quer me contar a verdade.

- Riddle eu já lhe disse isso, mas voltarei a repetir, eu não lhe devo satisfação nenhuma. – Respondi enquanto tentava me desvencilhar dele.

- Eu sei que não somos amigos e que na maioria das vezes não lhe trato bem, mas achei que fosse esperta o bastante para perceber que estou tentado te ajudar. – Ele reclamou e pela primeira vez em muitos anos me lembrei do doce menino que conhecera em minha primeira viajem a bordo do expresso de Hogwarts.

- Minha família bem como a da maioria dos sangues puros é complicada.

Não sei exatamente porque fiz isso, provavelmente me arrependeria amargamente disso mais tarde, entretanto deixaria para pensar nisso quando o momento chegasse. Eu simplesmente precisava desabafar com alguém, mesmo que esse alguém fosse Tom Riddle.

- Meus pais não queriam uma menina, como bem sabe e adora me lembrar as mulheres não são servem para muita coisa na sociedade em que vivemos, então mesmo já tendo dois filhos homens não ficaram muito contentes com o meu nascimento, desde que me lembro sempre ouvi que não era tão boa quando meus irmãos, e para piorar alguns anos depois Othy nasceu.

- Seus irmãos ao menos são bons em alguma coisa?

- Os mais velhos são excelentes jogadores de quadribol, mas Othy ainda não descobriu nenhuma habilidade especial.

- Isso explica porque não gosta de quadribol. – Tom concluiu rapidamente.

Sem que tivesse me dado conta estávamos acomodados nas poltronas verdes do salão comunal da Sonserina que estava completamente vazio.

- Eu faço tudo que posso para ser a melhor, para provar que também tenho valor, mas é claro que isso nunca adiantou de nada e por isso sinto pena do meu irmão. Como Argos e Ignatio são jogadores de quadribol e os meus sonhos de entrar para o Ministério não contam de nada por eu ser mulher e meu único trabalho, seria cuidar de uma família, cabe a Othy ser o filho que seguirá a carreira no Mistério assumindo o lugar do meu pai. Mas ele além de odiar essa função ainda não leva nem um pouco de jeito para isso.

- Não deveria sentir pena do seu irmão, não é sua culpa que ele assim como os outros seja dispensável e nem você deveria consertar as besteiras dele.

- Eu bem queria ser capaz de pensar assim, mas apesar de tudo eles são a minha família e precisam de mim embora queiram acreditar no contrario, não faria o mesmo pela sua?

- Eu não conheci a minha família, sou órfão. – Ele disse aparentando indiferença, mas algo bem no fundo dos seus olhos negros me fazia pensar que talvez, apenas talvez, ele sentisse mais ódio desse fato do que se permitia demonstrar.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não sinta. – Ele respondeu rapidamente e falando mais consigo mesmo do que comigo continuou. – Eu não entendo você, às vezes não se parece com uma sonserina, mas em outras é a própria reencarnação de Salazar.

- Eu vou considerar isso como um elogio, Tom. Obrigada por me escutar quando a maioria jamais teria paciência para tanto, mas se eu descobrir que você contou nem que seja uma palavra do que eu disse para mais alguém, quem quer que seja, saiba que não viverá para ver o próximo nascer do sol.

- Essa é a Mirach Prewet que eu conheço. – Escutei ele comentar enquanto me encaminhava para meu dormitório, talvez o meu dia não tenha sido de todo tão ruim.


	5. Chapter 5

Eu realmente acreditei que minha vida se tornaria um verdadeiro inferno depois que acabei expondo minhas maiores fraquezas para Tom Riddle, meu inimigo declarado, mas estranhamente ele não contou nada para ninguém e até tem se mostrado amável para com a minha pessoa nos últimos dias. Claro que posso estar enganada, mas pessoas como Riddle nunca fazem nada sem um motivo já determinado a única duvida agora é: que motivo seria esse?

- Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo senhor Riddle? Por que ao menos que tenha um irmão gêmeo idêntico a pessoa que tem falado comigo nos últimos dias não é você.

- Fico agradecido em saber a imagem que a senhorita faz de mim. – Ele comentou sarcástico, ambos estávamos sentados na biblioteca e terminando o nosso trabalho e por isso tínhamos que falar baixo.

- Não se trata de uma questão sobre o que eu penso e sim do que o senhor me demonstrou durante esses anos todos. – Eu retruquei e com um sorriso acrescentei. – Além do mais, como nós dois sabemos, não é permitido que as mulheres pensem e formulem suas próprias opiniões. Ou já se esqueceu disso?

- Tenho que admitir, seu senso de humor me impressiona Mirach, as mulheres que conheço teriam corado até a raiz do cabelo, mas você me responde a altura. – Ele comentou rindo enquanto me lançava um de seus sorrisos enigmáticos.

- Fazer o que, esse é o meu charme.

- Pode apostar que é sim Mirach, você é a única garota nesse castelo que chega a ser remotamente interessante.

- Isso foi uma declaração, Tom?

- Entenda como quiser, mas o que eu quis dizer é que somos parecidos de mais para ficarmos brigando o tempo todo. Talvez possamos fazer uma parceria que seria vantajosa para ambos e com isso nos tornaremos os melhores de Hogwarts. Juntos, nenhum outro aluno terá a menor chance contra nós.

- Só quero deixar novamente claro que a culpa por passarmos todos esses anos brigando é exclusivamente sua, Tom, mas continue, eu estou lhe ouvindo.

- Eu pretendo me tornar o bruxo mais poderoso da história e você quer provar para a sua família e para o mundo que eles estavam enganados a seu respeito, que você pode ser alguém. Se nos ajudarmos podemos conseguir tudo isso e muito mais. – Enquanto ele falava pela primeira vez fui capaz de captar uma emoção em seus olhos negros normalmente frios e distantes. – O que me diz Mirach?

- Eu estou dentro, mas fique lembrado que isso é uma parceria e que o senhor não terá nenhum direito sobre mim ou minhas ações.

- Seus termos são aceitáveis. – Ele falou estendendo a mão que eu rapidamente apertei.

Hogwarts estava prestes a mudar, Tom tinha razão, ninguém poderia nos parar agora.


	6. Chapter 6

Devo admitir que não tinha muita fé que essa nossa parceria daria certo e muito menos que se sustentaria por muito tempo, mas estava errada, coisa que vem acontecendo com uma frequência muito grande para o meu gosto quando o assunto é Tom Riddle, porque tudo estava acontecendo as mil maravilhas entre nós dois. O ano letivo já estava chegando ao fim e com isso se aproximava consequentemente o tradicional baile de fim de ano, um evento um tanto quanto desnecessário se querem a minha opinião, o que não impede que eu sempre passe minha última noite em Hogwarts nele.

Para ser mais precisa o baile ocorrerá em duas semanas e como sempre ninguém me convidou, não que eu realmente esperasse pelo contrário afinal não me encaixo muito bem nos padrões atuais. Embora o mundo esteja mudando os garotos de Hogwarts ainda preferem ainda preferem as meninas fúteis e sem opinião própria que os julgam como deuses e fazem todas as suas vontades, e cá entre nós eu não conseguiria me enquadrar nesses padrões nem mesmo se quisesse. Por esse simples motivo acreditava que passaria a noite sozinha tal como acontecera nos anos anteriores, essa foi uma das únicas vezes em que gostei de estar enganada.

- Mirach. – Escutei Tom me chamar, eu estava na biblioteca lendo um livro qualquer.

- Bom dia Tom, no que posso lhe ajudar?

- Eu realmente não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas a senhorita gostaria de ir ao baile comigo? – Ele perguntou se sentando ao meu lado.

- Você está brincando ou então perdeu uma aposta, estou certa? – Perguntei fingindo indiferença, mas não deixei de notar que sem minha autorização meu coração passara a bater mais rapidamente. Merlin o que está acontecendo comigo?

- Dessa maneira a senhorita irá magoar profundamente os meus sentimentos.

- Perdoe-me senhor, mas é difícil acreditar que pretenda ir ao baile comigo por sua livre e espontânea vontade quando tem todas as garotas dessa escola aos seus pés.

- Posso perceber uma pontada de ciúmes nessa frase? – Ele me perguntou com um de seus sorrisinhos sarcásticos.

- Interprete como quiser Tom. – Repeti o que ele me dissera meses atrás e ele provavelmente notou isso uma vez que começou a rir.

- Ainda acha que eu estou brincando? Mirach eu realmente prefiro poder conversar com o meu par em vez de simplesmente ficar a noite toda escutando as fofocas da escola.

- Faz sentido.

- Ainda não me deu uma resposta Mirach. – Ele me lembrou.

- Eu vou com você Riddle, afinal ninguém mais vai me convidar mesmo.

- Pensei que as jovens senhoritas ficassem constrangidas e evitassem declarar que não eram procuradas pelos rapazes.

- Tom em algum momento já me viu agir como as outras garotas que você conhece? – Perguntei revirando os olhos e ele negou com a cabeça. – Então por que ainda espera que eu faça isso?

Eu deixei a biblioteca ainda escutando sua risada e me encaminhei para o meu dormitório, eu sabia que não precisaria me preocupar com o vestido ao contrário das minhas colegas, já que com ou sem par minha mãe faria questão de enviar um vestido desenhado exclusivamente para mim.

- Por que está com essa cara de garota apaixonada? – Eillen perguntou assim que entrei no quarto.

- Eu não estou com cara de garota apaixonada. – Retruquei. – Apenas estou feliz porque fui convidada para o baile.

- Meu Merlin, Mira, isso é fantástico! Quem foi?

- Não se espante, mas vou ao baile com Tom Riddle.

- O garoto que até alguns meses atrás era seu maior inimigo e pelo qual todas as garotas dessa escola estão apaixonadas.

- A não ser que seja o clone bonzinho dele, o que levando em conta como ele tem agido não é impossível, eu acho que sim.

- Eu sabia que você gostava dele.

- Somos apenas amigos Eillen, ele não quer escutar futilidades durante a festa e eu não tenho com quem ir, todos saem ganhando.

- Vai contar para seus pais?

- Para que eles comecem a achar que é algo sério mesmo que estejamos indo juntos apenas para um baile? Não obrigada, não pretendo ouvir minha mãe falando de casamento por conta disso se eventualmente nosso relacionamento evoluir para algo mais sério, e há um se muito grande nisso, eles saberão. Como acho pouco provável que isso aconteça o assunto morre em Hogwarts.

- Não tem medo que Othy conte alguma coisa?

- Ele que tente. Se ousar fazer isso Othy pode esquecer minha proteção dentro e fora dos terrenos dessa escola e papai vai ficar sabendo o que dizem a respeito da Lufa-lufa assim como descobrirá o interesse do meu irmão por aquela nascida-trouxa da turma dele.

- Cruel, mas eficiente.

Eu dei apenas um sorriso enquanto sentávamos nas camas e continuávamos a conversar coisa que fizemos até nossas outras colegas de quarto chegassem, nos fazendo parar subitamente. Para mim ainda tudo ainda era muito surreal. Eu, Mirach Prewet, indo ao baile com Tom Riddle? Merlin onde esse mundo vai parar?

Toda população feminina de Hogwarts estava, ou ao menos deveria estar, uma pilha de nervos por causa do baile que ocorrerá essa noite. No dormitório feminino, gritinhos, brigas e choros podiam ser ouvidos desde a manhã. Estava um inferno insuportável e por conta disso fui me abrigar no melhor esconderijo possível, a biblioteca, já que depois de muito esforço consegui convencer Eillen que só me arrumaria perto da hora do baile.

- Não deveria estar se arrumando? – Tom perguntou se sentando ao meu lado.

- Deseja uma parceira surda hoje à noite?

- Não é o que desejo, mas por que a pergunta?

- Porque é isso que acontece se você ficar muito tempo perto das outras garotas que estão se arrumando.

- Desde que esteja apresentável na hora do baile eu realmente não me importo do horário no qual se arrumará. – Ele comentou depois de conter a onde de risadas que meu comentário provocara.

- Espere e verá. – Respondi o deixando sozinho na biblioteca, já que queria fazer uma surpresa sobre o meu visual.

Fiquei ainda alguns minutos vagando pelos corredores desertos do castelo, todas as mulheres já estavam se aprontando, o que incluía até mesmo as professoras. As vezes não posso deixar de me perguntar porque sou tão diferente das outras, não que isso me incomode, mas eu realmente gostaria de um dia conhecer essa resposta.

Quando dei por mim o horário que combinara com Eillen se aproximara e sai correndo em direção ao meu dormitório, se chegasse atrasada provavelmente não participaria de baile algum já que minha amiga podia ser bem vingativa quando queria.

- Por um momento pensei que chegaria atrasada. – Eillen murmurou assim que entrei no quarto, que mais parecia um campo de batalha de uma guerra feminina, para todos os lados que eu olhava podia ver vestidos, sapatos, jóias e maquiagens jogadas de qualquer jeito. Para ser franca eu mal conseguia enxergar o chão.

- Eu preso a minha vida o bastante para não fazer isso.

- Nem sei por que perde o seu tempo se arrumando, só vai ao baile por conta daqueles prêmios idiotas e nunca tem um acompanhante. – Walburga falou fingindo inocência, coisa que ela não sabe fazer muito bem.

Acho que nunca cheguei a comentar que tenho que dividir o meu quarto com essa diabrete e as duas sombras que a seguem para todo o canto como se ela fosse um exemplo de liderança.

- Pelo menos o meu desempenho escolar me rende prêmios, coisa que não podemos falar do seu. – Respondi indiferente, o que vem de baixo não me atinge.

- O dever de uma mulher é constituir uma família, não ficar se exibindo sendo um cérebro. Por isso ninguém gosta de você. – Pauline, ou como prefiro chamar sombra 1, falou acidamente.

- Eu ao contrário de vocês não preciso de ninguém correndo atrás de mim para saber que sou boa em algo e só para informar as três existem sim pessoas que gostam de mim.

- Continue mentindo para si mesma até se convencer. – Elas falaram juntas.

Eu me limitei a dar de ombros e segui até Eillen que havia parado para assistir nossa discussão. Depois de algum tempo que levamos para nos maquiar eu prendi o cabelo escuro da minha amiga em uma trança e ela arrumou o meu deixando-o solto apenas enfeitado por duas presilhas de esmeralda. Então fomos colocar os vestidos.

O de Eillen era azul escuro com as mangas compridas, já o meu era verde água com as mangas três quartos feitas de um cetim verde e preso as costas havia uma espécie de também de cetim verde.

- Meu bom Merlin, Mirach você está linda! – Eillen exclamou assim que terminei de me vestir, esse ano não deixara que ninguém visse o meu vestido antes da hora, mas tenho que admitir que minha mãe se superou esse ano.

- Você também está ótima.

- Sejamos justas Mira, nessa noite, eu não chego nem aos seus pés. Se Tom Riddle não ficar babando por você até o final da noite ele é um idiota.

- Não tenho muita certeza se quero Tom Riddle babando em mim.

- Mirach Prewet eu lhe conheço há quatro anos, não consegue mais me enganar, você está gostando dele.

- Isso é ridículo, vamos logo. – Falei a puxando e Eillen nem se deu ao trabalho de esconder o sorrisinho que se formara em seu rosto.

O par da minha amiga a estava esperando no Salão Comunal já que ele também era da Sonserina, mas eu havia combinado com Tom de encontrá-lo na entrada do Salão Principal. Com cuidado segui a multidão que ia nessa mesma direção, mas mesmo com a multidão de alunos que abarrotava o corredor não foi difícil localizar o meu par. Ele estava encostado na parede e trajava um smoking negro, os cabelos pretos estavam penteados para trás e os olhos também negros percorriam a multidão a procura de algo.

Eu já me encaminhava em sua direção quando senti duas mãos me puxarem para dentro de uma sala vazia, as mãos de um elfo doméstico.

- Ink, você veio! – Falei o abraçando, uma vez que estávamos longe dos olhares curiosos.

- Ink não perderia a chance de vê-la senhorita. – Ele falou sorrindo, já se tornara um ritual que ele viesse me visitar na noite do baile. – A senhorita está muito bonita.

- Obrigada.

- Ink tem que voltar antes que notem a falta de Ink, mas Ink estava com saudade da senhorita.

- Também estava com saudades Ink, mas não se preocupe eu volto para casa amanhã. – Eu comentei forçando um sorriso, Ink era um grande amigo para mim, mas infelizmente talvez fosse o único que eu tivesse em casa, às vezes sinto falta de poder desabafar com ele.

E tão rápido quanto aparecera Ink foi embora, não que eu tenha ficado surpresa, a maioria das visitas dele são assim, já que meus pais não podem nem ao menos sonhar que ele venha me visitar. E saindo da sala continuei meu caminho em direção a Tom.

- Senhor Riddle. – Falei fazendo uma meia mesura.

- Desculpe senhorita, mas não posso falar agora, estou esperando o meu par. – Ele falou enquanto me analisava. – Por acaso teria visto a senhorita Mirach Prewet por aqui?

- Você consegue ser um perfeito trasgo quando quer Riddle. – Reclamei enquanto ele ria as minhas custas.

- Mil perdoem Mirach, mas eu realmente não poderia perder uma oportunidade como essa, sabe que posso não ter outra. – Ele falou estendendo o braço para mim que a contra gosto aceitei, mas foi só quando começamos a andar que ele acrescentou. – Você está linda.

- Obrigada, eu acho. – Comentei com o meu rosto corando, eu normalmente não era elogiada pela minha beleza.

Rapidamente entramos no salão que estava decorado como um verdadeiro baile da alta sociedade, e posso afirmar que a decoração era muito mais bonita do que a feita nos bailes do Ministério os quais por conta do meu pai fui obrigada muitas vezes a ir. Eu me preparei para agir como a verdadeira e refinada dama que fui treinada para ser, ao menos por uma noite eu seria quase tudo que queriam que eu fosse.


	7. Chapter 7

A melodia da valsa preenchia o salão e vários casais já rodopiavam pelo salão, mas mesmo assim um número realmente grande de alunos parou para nos encarar quando entramos. Não vou dizer que sejamos populares, pensando bem Tom talvez seja, mas todas as garotas desejavam ficar com o meu parceiro devido a sua beleza e sua inteligência, já no meu caso as coisas eram um pouco diferentes, nunca fui dona de uma beleza estonteante, mas estou entre os dez melhores alunos de toda a escola e sendo uma menina na época em que vivo isso me torna conhecida, mesmo que negativamente.

- Acho que causamos uma boa impressão. – Tom comentou rindo enquanto me conduzia para uma mesa no canto do salão.

- Eu diria que eles apenas estão surpresos por termos vindo juntos, sabe não somos um casal exatamente convencional, então eu acho que é melhor se preparar para receber olhares nem um pouco indiscretos durante a noite toda. – Comentei em resposta e ele simplesmente sorriu, o mesmo sorriso que faria milhares de garotas suspirarem por ele.

- Deixe que falem, pensem e façam o que quiserem. Eu sinceramente achei que você não ligasse para a opinião dos outros, muito menos sobre o que pensavam a seu respeito.

- Eu não me importo, mas tem que admitir que é desagradável ter toda a escola lhe observando, mas agradeço por ter reparado nas opiniões tão humildemente expressadas por minha pessoa ao longo dos anos. – Comentei sarcástica.

- Eu simplesmente adoro o seu senso de humor Mirach. – Ele comentou enquanto observava a pista onde as pessoas aos poucos voltavam a dançar. – A senhorita me concederia uma dança?

- Você quer mesmo dançar comigo? Sabe não precisa fazer isso apenas porque parece adequado.

- Eu só quero dançar com a minha acompanhante, será que é mesmo tão difícil para você responder um sim para os meus pedidos?

- Não seja ingênuo Tom Riddle no passado tivemos nossas desavenças e minha consciência me impede de confiar completamente naqueles que já foram meus rivais, o que inclui o senhor.

- E o que sua consciência está lhe dizendo agora?

- Ela me diz que ao menos dessa vez posso confiar em você.

Ele sorriu novamente e agindo como um perfeito cavaleiro, coisa que ao contrário do que a maioria das garotas pensam ele normalmente não é, me guiou suavemente até o meio do salão onde vários casais rodopiavam. Ele passou a mão por trás da minha cintura e começamos a bailar ao som da valsa, não sei bem por quanto tempo ficamos assim, mas a sensação de estar nos braços de Tom era algo que me reconfortava. Logo eu sequer pensava que ao nosso redor milhares de pessoas nos observavam, a única coisa que me importava era que a música jamais terminasse e eu pudesse ficar perto de Tom Riddle para sempre.

Meu bom Merlin do que eu estou falando? Parece até que estou ficando apaixonada por ele coisa que na realidade suspeito que já estou.

Claro que isso é completamente insano e eu tenho que por um fim nisso o mais rápido possível ou esse sentimento pode acabar comigo, já imaginaram, se eu ficar igual a minhas colegas de quarto por causa de uma paixão idiota? Eu juro que me mato se isso acontecer, bem que minha mãe me dizia que o amor é nosso maior inimigo.

- Mirach, o que acha de tomarmos um pouco de ar? – Ele murmurou muito embora ninguém fosse escutá-lo se falasse no tom normal por conta da música. – Preciso falar com você.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Respondi o soltando, talvez fosse exatamente o que eu precisava. Um pouco de ar fresco para clarear minhas ideias.

Eu o segui até o pátio onde observei alguns casais namorando, mais eu sabia que não era isso que ele pretendia, se dizia que queria conversar então era o que faria, ao menos nesse ponto éramos parecidos, gostávamos de objetividade.

- O que é tão importante que não pode esperar até amanhã?

- Até poderia esperar, mas acho que como desenvolvemos uma parceria você precisa saber de uma coisa.

- Tom, vá direto ao ponto, por favor.

- Sou o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin, Mirach.

- Isso é impossível, não há mais descendentes dos quatro fundadores.

- Mas eu sou, vêm da família da minha mãe.

- Qual era o nome dela? – Perguntei tentando entender sobre que família exatamente ele estava falando.

- Eu não sei, ela morreu quando eu nasci e a única coisa que fez foi me dar o mesmo nome horrível do meu pai trouxa. – Ele soltou com raiva, mas percebeu imediatamente o que havia falado. – Se contar isso para alguém...

- Eu já sabia. – O cortei. – Sei desde nosso primeiro ano que seu pai não é um bruxo. Você conhece bem o ditado, conheça seus inimigos. Sei que fez o mesmo comigo.

- E você nunca contou para ninguém? Por quatro anos fomos inimigos declarados e nunca tentou usar isso contra mim? – Ele perguntou em estado de choque.

- Por que eu faria isso? Queria ser melhor do que você por conta das minhas habilidades, de quem eu sou, e não por causa da minha família. – Comentei, afinal se eu queria provar ser alguém qual seria a lógica de usar o status sanguíneo da minha família para me promover. – Além do mais eu não ligo para esse tipo de coisa.

- Não pode estar falando sério. – Ele falou irônico o que me desagradou.

- Por que eu não falaria? Existe alguma diferença real? Porque eu realmente não me importo se a pessoa é sangue puro, mestiço ou nascido trouxa, pois sei que no fundo somos todos iguais.

- Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi, daqui a pouco você vai tentar me convencer que os trouxas não merecem pagar pelo que fizeram aos bruxos.

- Por que você nunca consegue me levar a sério? Eu realmente acredito no que disse e se você prestasse um pouco mais de atenção já teria percebido isso, mas aparentemente apesar das suas origens você é tão hipócrita quanto todos os outros. – Falei me levantando furiosa. – Mas sabe de uma coisa, tem razão você é realmente herdeiro de Salazar, eu por outro lado aparentemente fui colocada na casa errada.

Não esperei que ele me respondesse e sai batendo o pé, para uma noite que prometia se a melhor da minha vida as coisas não estavam indo muito bem e definitivamente não chegaram nem perto do que eu havia imaginado.

- Mirach, espere. – Ele falou segurando o meu braço antes que eu conseguisse entrar no castelo.

- Solte-me Riddle ou vai se arrepender amargamente. – Eu falei ainda sem encará-lo.

- Vamos conversar primeiro.

- Não temos o que conversar, já ficou bem claro para mim que nós somos deferentes, muito mais diferentes do que eu achei ser possível.

- Qual é o seu problema afinal de contas? – Ele gritou largando o meu braço, mas apesar disso não me movi.

- Meu problema é você Riddle e os idiotas que pensam do mesmo modo que você, ao menos uma vez na vida aceita que as pessoas não são obrigadas a terem a mesma opinião que você.

- Você não sabe do que está falando, nunca sentiu na pele como os trouxas tratam as pessoas que são diferentes deles, pessoas como nós.

- E seguindo o seu raciocínio seremos melhores do que eles? – Eu perguntei sarcástica. – Você também nunca sentiu como as famílias bruxas tratam os que são diferentes deles.

- Como se você tivesse alguma experiência concreta no assunto.

- Caso o senhor tenha uma memória curta fui descriminada minha vida toda apenas por ser uma mulher.

- Isso não é suficiente para me fazer acreditar em você Prewet.

Então voltamos a nossas velhas brigas, talvez eu até estivesse sentindo um pouco de falta disso, mas dessa vez ele realmente havia me deixado muito irritada.

- Quer tanto saber por que eu sou assim Riddle? – Eu perguntei entre dentes e antes que pudesse me arrepender soltei a resposta. – Eu sou assim porque minha irmã gêmea é um aborto.

Eu sai andando a passos rápidos, mas sem perder a dignidade. Meus pais me matariam se soubessem que não só me lembro como contei para alguém o que eles julgam ser a maior vergonha da família, mas não seria eu se tivesse conseguido manter minha boca fechada. Para se sincera já é quase um milagre que eu nunca tenha dado com a língua nos dentes até agora.


	8. Chapter 8

Ignorei os olhares curiosos que me eram dirigidos enquanto passava pelas proximidades do salão, desacompanhada, e segui meu caminho. Precisava urgentemente de um lugar para colocar meus pensamentos em ordem e como minha primeira opção de refugio estava fechada por conta do baile só restava um único lugar onde eu poderia ir.

Essa talvez não tenha sido a minha melhor ideia, pois já conhecia tão bem o caminho que minha mente ficou livre para vagar por pensamentos que eu deveria manter trancado a sete chaves, pensamentos sobre a minha irmã.

Como eu já contei diversas vezes as mulheres não são desejadas como filhas para as famílias puro sangue, especialmente na minha família, porque não somos capazes de preservar o nome da nossa família e manter a linhagem. Em meio a isso eu e minha irmã nascemos e por mais que hoje pareça impossível eu sei que eles gostavam de nós, pelo menos até o dia em que a verdade ficou evidente. Minha irmã se chamava Liandan e era minha melhor amiga no mundo inteiro, mas embora eu tenha apresentado traços de magia quando tinha um ano ela nunca o fez.

Se dependesse apenas do meu pai eu tenho certeza que ela já teria sido mandada embora há muito tempo, mas atendendo as constantes suplicas da minha mãe, Liandan ficou conosco até completarmos sete anos embora fosse escondida do resto do mundo. Foi por conta dela que Ink e eu nos tornamos amigos, precisávamos nos revezar para tomarmos conta de Liandan, já que os adultos não fariam isso. Mas como diz o ditado, tudo o que é bom dura pouco, e conosco não foi diferente.

Quando um bruxo não realiza magia até o seu aniversário de sete anos quer dizer que ele não a possui, exceto em raros casos onde o medo faz com que a magia não se desenvolva, então quando chegamos nessa idade meu pai teve certeza que minha irmã era um aborto. Ele jamais teria permitido que um ser tão impuro continuasse a viver sobre o seu teto e minha mãe, por sua vez, aparentemente não teve nenhuma opção além de aceitar passivamente o destino de uma de suas filhas.

Entretanto, eu não era a minha mãe, desde muito pequena mostrei traços fortes de independência e foi nesse momento que eles chegaram ao seu auge. Lembro-me daquela tarde quase todos os dias, meu pai voltará cedo do trabalho e fora diretamente até o quarto de Liandan, ambos fatos incrivelmente raros que imediatamente levantaram minha suspeita, então quando alguns segundos depois Ink apareceu no meu quarto eu soube que todos os nossos medos estavam se tornando realidade.

Desci as escadas correndo e quando cheguei nos fundos da casa, onde ficava a cozinha e o quarto de minha irmã, vi Liandan tentando se soltar do nosso pai que a segurava com mãos de ferro, minha mãe chorava em um canto da cozinha sem se mover e eu soube que era a única capaz de fazer alguma coisa para salvá-la, pois Othy ainda era muito pequeno de maneira que não seria capaz de entender o que estava acontecendo. Ignatio e Argos estavam em Durmstrang nessa época, mas ao menos a isso sou grata, pois do contrario teria tido que enfrentá-los também uma vez que eles a mesma visão de mundo que nosso pai e odiavam Liandan tanto quanto ele.

Parti para cima do meu pai usando todo o tipo de magia involuntária, coisa que o atordôo por alguns instantes, infelizmente tempo insuficiente para que eu conseguisse colocar minha irmã em segurança. Ele agarrou o braço de cada uma de nós e as palavras dele ainda ocupam os meus pesadelos em algumas noites.

_- Você tem sorte de ser poderosa Mirach ou eu juro que também a tiraria dessa casa por ter se voltado contra mim._

_- Faça isso então, mas deixe Liandan em paz. _– Minha voz era assustadoramente desafiadora para uma menina de apenas sete anos.

_- Você sabe por que preciso me livrar desse peso morto?_

_- Não vai falar assim da minha irmã!_

_- Porque ela não tem um pingo de magia no sangue, você o pegou por inteiro e não deixou nada para ela. É sua culpa ela ser do jeito que é._

Eu entrei em estado de choque com a mera possibilidade de que aquilo fosse verdade, que aquilo pudesse ser minha culpa, claro que na época eu não conhecia outros gêmeos para saber que esse tipo de coisa não acontecia, mas foi o grito dela que me despertou para a realidade:

_- Mirach, isso não é verdade! Ele está querendo lhe enganar!_

_- Eu falei para deixá-la em paz. _– Eu gritei voltando a mim e me colocando na frente do meu pai de maneira a barrar-lhe a passagem.

_- Eu realmente não tenho tempo para isso. _– Ele falou erguendo a varinha e eu soube o que iria acontecer.

_- Mirach!_

Minha irmã gritou enquanto o feitiço me acertava e fui jogada para trás, com isso me desequilibrei e cai batendo com a cabeça no chão e perdendo assim os sentidos.

Quando acordei estava deitada na minha cama, mas não havia ninguém por perto ou ao menos foi o que pensei até encontrar os grandes olhos de Ink me encarando. Ele me contou que durante as varias horas em que estive inconsciente meu pai apagara a memória de Liandan e plantado lembranças falsas nela antes de largá-la na porta de um orfanato trouxa. Eu havia perdido minha irmã para sempre e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para mudar esse fato.

Naquela mesma noite meu pai foi até o meu quarto me ameaçando de que se eu contasse sobre Liandan para alguém seria ela que pagaria o preço, me vi obrigada a concordar com esse acordo, se é que podemos chamar assim, mas por dentro a raiva me consumia, raiva do meu pai, da minha mãe que não fizera nada para impedi-lo e desse pensamento, mas a única pessoa que parecia compreender minha dor era Ink, possivelmente por estar sofrendo da mesma maneira que eu.

Apesar do que disse a Riddle ainda a pouco eu sei muito bem porque o chapéu seletor me colocou na Sonserina, porque eu sempre soube ocultar minhas emoções e de manipular os outros para que não descobrissem a verdade. Nos dias que se seguiram passei a fingir que tudo estava bem e que Liandan jamais tinha existido e o pior é que eles acreditaram, acreditaram que eu teria mudado tão rapidamente, passei o resto da minha vida vivendo essa mentira, mas lá no fundo a verdade por trás da fachada perfeita da minha família sempre voltava para me assustar. Foi naquele dia que eu decidi traçar o meu próprio caminho longe da influencia de um homem ou de qualquer um, foi naquele dia que decidi provar que podia ser alguém. Que podia ser mais do que uma peça no jogo do meu pai. Um dia eu conseguirei isso e quando esse dia chegar eu pretendo ir atrás de Liandan e desfazer o feitiço, para que possamos voltar a ser uma família outra vez sem que ousassem tentar nos separar novamente.

Eu estava tão perdida em minhas memórias que não reparei que já havia chagado na torre de astronomia e não fazia à menor ideia de há quanto tempo isso acontecera, mas pelo som da música que chegava aos meus ouvidos eu sabia que o baile estava longe de terminar. Foi nesse momento que escutei passos e me virei com a varinha em punho, mas era apenas Riddle.

- Imaginei que a encontraria aqui, já que a biblioteca está fechada.

- Qual parte de eu não quero falar com você o senhor não entendeu?

- Todas elas. – Ele respondeu irônico e não pude evitar revirar os olhos. – Eu realmente não sabia sobre a sua irmã.

- E nem deveria saber, se contar isso para alguém eu juro que apago todas as suas lembranças e irei lhe torturá-lo até a morte, fui clara?

- Pensei que o modo como as pessoas eram não fazia diferença para você?

- E não fazem, não estou fazendo isso por mim ou pela minha família, faço isso para garantir a segurança da minha irmã.

- Desculpe-me por ter lhe dito aquilo tudo. – Ele disse parecendo arrependido, mas seus olhos entregaram a mentira. – Eu sinto muito

- Não sente não e não preciso da sua piedade Riddle. Já cuido de mim sozinha há muito tempo, abrigada.

- Está bem, você está certa, não me arrependo nem um pouco, mas sabe que sou tão teimoso quanto você. – Ele resmungou, mas com um tom convencido acrescentou. – É disso que você gosta em mim.

- Não seja tão convencido, não sinto mais nada por você. – Eu argumentei enquanto travava uma luta interna para que meu cérebro fosse capaz de convencer meu coração disso.

- Isso quer dizer que já sentiu algo por mim?

Imediatamente percebi o deslize que cometera e amaldiçoei a mim mesma diversas vezes, afinal como poderia ter sido tão burra de não ter prestado atenção em minha escolha de palavras.

- Sim Riddle, por um curto período de tempo e graças a Merlin hoje você enterrou qualquer sentimento que eu pudesse ter por você. – Respondi entre dentes. – A propósito, obrigada por me revelar o verdadeiro patife que você é de verdade.

- Mirach, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não vai conseguir me mudar da mesma maneira que eu ou qualquer outro não conseguirá mudá-la algum dia. Jogará tudo fora por culpa de uma única discussão?

- Você não entende, não emoções suficientes para ser capaz de compreender.

- Muito pelo contrário minha querida Mirach.

Ele cruzou o curto espaço que nos separava e grudou seus lábios aos meus de uma maneira segura e experiente, em relação ao meu orgulho devo dizer que lutei contra ele no primeiro momento, mas meu coração venceu a luta e acabei por corresponder ao beijo. Eu não podia nem acreditar que meu primeiro beijo estava sendo justamente com Tom Riddle, meu aliado e minha paixão, meu inimigo e minha maior fonte de ódio.

Quando nos separamos estávamos ambos arfando, mas uma vez longe de Tom meu cérebro voltou a funcionar normalmente e minha mão intuitivamente se abriu desferindo um tapa em seu rosto, um tapa que deixou em Tom a marca dos meus cinco dedos.

- Não tente fazer isso de novo.

- Você não parecia estar zangada alguns minutos atrás. – Ele resmungou enquanto passava a mão pela face machucada. – Quem diria que mulheres teriam um tapa tão forte.

Em condições normais eu teria lhe dado uma de minhas respostas irônicas, mas eu estava confusa em relação a Tom e sinceramente eu não gostava nem um pouco desse sentimento. Infelizmente minha confusão mental também não passou despercebida para ele.

- Me dê apenas uma chance Mirach, você não é do tipo de garota que gosta de viver perigosamente?

Depois de tudo que ele já fizera e dissera eu sabia que não podia confiar nele e tenho vergonha de admitir, mas fraca de mais para resistir a ele, fraca para impedir que minhas emoções adolescentes falassem por mim.

- Você tem apenas uma chance Riddle.

- Não vai se arrepender. – Ele falou me dando mais um beijo.

Tom me conduziu até o salão para que pudéssemos aproveitar o final do baile e foi o que fizemos. Mas suas palavras estavam longe da verdade "Não vai se arrepender." Ele dissera, mas num futuro próximo eu descobriria que confiar em Tom Riddle teria sido a pior decisão que já tomara em toda a minha vida.


	9. Chapter 9

Eu voltei para casa nas férias, mas como sempre essa não foi a minha época favorita do ano, para dizer a verdade eu passei a maior parte do meu tempo trancada no meu quarto fazendo os trabalhos de Hogwarts e lendo, sendo que depois de todos dormirem eu ia até o pequeno quarto no andar de baixo onde podia conversar com Ink sem que ninguém descobrisse.

Entretanto algumas coisas haviam mudado na minha família, meu pai, por exemplo, continuou furioso por conta dos problemas que Othy causara durante o ano e o acabou nos tornando bem mais próximos do que costumávamos ser, afinal nos tornamos as ovelhas negras da família Prewet. Além disso, quando Argos e Ignatio voltaram para casa traziam uma noticia com eles, Ignatio havia conhecido uma garota e iria pedi-la em casamento.

Juro que meu pai quase teve um ataque cardíaco de tanta felicidade e orgulho pelo seu filho quando descobriu que a felizarda, perdoem a ironia, era Lucretia Black. Uma doce, meiga, tímida e submissa mulher, exatamente o contrariam do que eu sou, além de vir de uma nobre linhagem de sangues puros, na cabeça de meu pai Ignatio não poderia fazer um casamento melhor.

Infelizmente para mim esse noivado representou uma série de jantares formais tanto na minha casa quanto na da família Black onde todos os membros da família deveriam comparecer, além de ter que ouvir meus pais comparando Lucretia a mim e perguntando por que eu não poderia ser como ela. Por outro lado recebi cartas de Tom durante todo o verão, o que possivelmente foi a única coisa que me impediu de enlouquecer.

Para dizer a verdade eu ainda não sabia dizer muito bem o tínhamos de maneira que não contei nada nem mesmo para Eillen, já que também nos comunicamos durante o verão, a única pessoa que tinha uma noção do que estava acontecendo era Ink e mesmo ele não conhecia a história inteira.

E embora o tempo parecesse não passar o dia primeiro de setembro finalmente chegou e com ele o dia em que poderia voltar para Hogwarts, meu verdadeiro lar, o único lugar onde eu podia ser eu mesma.

- Mira, por que eles não nos trouxeram dessa vez? – Othy me perguntou enquanto eu me despedia de Ink, tal como fazia na época em que apenas eu vinha para a escola.

- Adeus senhor. – Ele falou com uma mesura formal para o meu irmão. – Adeus senhorita.

Eu me permiti um sorriso quando ele desaparatou, Othy já não achava minha amizade com o elfo tão estranha ou se ainda achava tinha sabedoria o bastante para não comentar na minha frente, mas na verdade eu estava pensando em como responder a pergunta que ele me fizera. Verdade seja dita estou tentando encontrar uma resposta desde que deixamos nossa casa. Para simplificar a história desde que Othy viera para Hogwarts nossos pais nos traziam até a estação, mas eu sabia perfeitamente bem que só faziam isso porque ele era o queridinho da família.

- Mira? – Ele insistiu e soltei um suspiro antes de prosseguir.

- Eles só vinham nos trazer por sua causa Othy, antes disso, era Ink que me trazia e me buscava aqui. Querendo ou não você costumava ser o queridinho, o filho preferido, o caçula da família, o que seguiria os passos do nosso pai.

- Mas eu não posso fazer isso Mira, quero ser um medi-bruxo, quero poder casar com alguém que eu ame independente de quem seja. – Ele falou e não pude impedir que uma onda de orgulho me dominasse. – Você está destinada a se grande no Ministério e não eu.

- Eu sei disso, mas não posso de acordo com eles. Não são essas as expectativa que busca nas mulheres.

- Mas você nunca ligou para o que os outros pensam de você, sempre seguiu seu próprio caminho e suas próprias escolhas. – Ele argumentou. – Quero ser como você e não mais uma marionete nas mãos da nossa família.

- Não diga isso Othy, tudo que fiz me trouxe conseqüências que eu realmente não me lembro de em algum momento terem me beneficiado. Eu sou a ovelha negra da nossa família.

- Eu não ligo mais, fiz tudo para agradá-los e não consegui nem ao menos um reconhecimento. Já estou cansado de tentar Mira, cansado de me passar por alguém que eu não sou. Você viu isso há anos e hoje percebo que esse era o motivo de eu te odiar tanto, tinha inveja de você, da sua coragem. Você sempre foi a mais sábia de nós quatro e por esse motivo quero ser como você.

- Não queira ser como eu. – Falei abraçando o meu pequeno irmão que aos pouco se transformava em um homem bem diante dos meus olhos. – Queira ser você, forme sua própria identidade e almeje se tornar uma pessoa melhor do que eu.

- Formamos uma boa dupla não acha? Mirach e Othymyer, os rebeldes da família Prewet. – Ele perguntou se soltando do meu abraço e sorri em sua direção.

- Agora temos que ir, antes que o trem parta sem nós. – Eu comentei enquanto o puxava pelo braço. – Além do mais acho que sua namoradinha está lhe esperando.

- Que namorada? – Ele perguntou corando e com muito esforço consegui reprimir o riso.

- Sabe, ruiva, olhos verdes, da mesma casa que você. – Eu falei contando nos dedos. – Ah e se chama Aurora Torker.

- Cala a boca Mira. – Ele falou ficando ainda mais vermelho, principalmente quando a menina citada apareceu correndo para cumprimentá-lo quando entramos no trem.

- Que fofinho, meu irmãozinho está crescendo. – Eu falei alto o bastante para que ele escutasse.

- Por que não vai procurar Tom Riddle?

- O que você sabe sobre Tom e eu? – Perguntei ficando instantaneamente séria.

- Só que vocês trocaram cartas durante todo o verão. – Ele respondeu embora eu tenha notado que se arrependeu de ter começado o assunto.

- Othymyer Prewet, você por acaso andou entrando no meu quarto?

- Bem eu... – Ele começou, mas achou melhor se esconder atrás da menina ruiva que começou a gargalhar.

- Saiba que da próxima vez que entrar no meu quarto sem ser convidado será um garoto morto. – Eu comentei dando as costas para os dois. – E você sabe que eu não estou brincando.

Segui caminhando para o fundo do trem, onde eu sabia que encontraria Tom, e deixei que minha mente vagasse selecionando seus próprios pensamentos que ironicamente acabaram se dirigindo ao meu irmão. Quem poderia ter previsto que Othy e eu acabaríamos nos tornado amigos. Eu nunca fizera segredo ao fato de que não me dava bem com nenhum membro da minha família, principalmente depois do ocorrido com Liandan, mas mesmo antes disso nosso convívio podia no mínimo ser descrito como pacifico já que eu sempre fora moderna de mais para os padrões da época e principalmente para os da minha família.

- Estava começando a pensar que você não iria aparecer. – Tom murmurou enquanto eu entrava na cabine e notei que o trem começava a deixar a estação.

- Eu disse que viria e não sou o tipo de pessoa que quebra a palavra. – Argumentei me sentando ao lado dele que imediatamente me puxou para um beijo.

- Devo admitir que seus beijos estão começando a melhorar, minha querida. – Ele comentou quando nos separamos e eu o empurrei para fora do banco. – Pena que o mesmo não possa ser dito do seu senso de humor.

- Nem do seu cavalheirismo. – Retruquei mal humorada. – Como foram as suas férias?

- Odiosas como sempre, estou pensando em pedir ao diretor que permita minha permanência na escola durante as férias tendo em vista que eu não possuo família.

- Eu possuo e mesmo assim estou quase pedindo para permanecer na escola também.

- Por falar em família eu não deveria ser apresentado a sua uma vez que estamos namorando?

- Nós estamos? Engraçado, acho que se esqueceram de me comunicar esse fato.

- Era uma mensagem subliminar, que tipo de garota é você? – Ele perguntou fingindo assombro.

- O tipo de garota que não consegue entender a lógica dessa linguagem maluca. – Eu respondi fazendo nós dois rirmos.

- Olhe só o que veio na minha carta esse ano. – Ele falou convencido me mostrando o distintivo de monitor.

- É realmente muito bonito, mas eu particularmente prefiro o meu. – Respondi sarcástica enquanto mostrava um distintivo idêntico ao dele.

- Nessas horas eu me arrependo amargamente de ter começado a namorar uma garota quase tão inteligente quanto eu.

- Continua prepotente como sempre Riddle. – Eu resmunguei. – Mas fique a vontade, a porta de saída é serventia da casa.

- Eu simplesmente adoro te irritar. – Ele comentou me fazendo revirar os olhos, mas ficando sério acrescentou. – Preciso lhe contar uma coisa, mas só depois que chegarmos em Hogwarts.

Eu dei de ombros, eu sabia que seria inútil tentar fazê-lo falar sem que ele quisesse, e pior ainda seria ficar curiosa para descobrir já que essa era a intenção dele desde o inicio. As vezes era tão fácil decifrá-lo, pena que não era sempre assim.


	10. Chapter 10

Depois de guiarmos os novos alunos até o salão comunal da Sonserina, Tom me levou até o sétimo andar onde até o momento eu acreditava não haver nada, mas outra vez ele provou que eu estava errada quando uma grande porta abriu na parede. Tom havia descoberto a Sala Precisa.

- Tenho juntado seguidores desde o ano passado e eles devem chegar a qualquer momento então temos que ser rápidos. – Ele soltou enquanto eu ainda me sentava em uma das cadeiras.

- Do que diabos você está falando?

- Todos os grandes líderes da história tiveram seguidores e eu não posso ser diferente deles, não acha?

- E o que lhe garante que eles realmente serão seus leais seguidores e que não acabaram por se voltar contra você? – Perguntei arqueando uma de minhas sobrancelhas.

- O simples fato de tanto eu quanto você sabermos manipular as pessoas melhor do que qualquer um nesse castelo.

- Continuo sem entender qual é a razão para todo esse trabalho, mas como sei que não vai me ouvir mesmo prefiro poupar o meu fôlego. Por favor, continue.

- Por hora precisa apenas saber que eles me conhecem como Lorde Voldemort.

- Saúde.

- Não é uma piada Mirach, esse será o nome pelo qual serei conhecido no mundo bruxo.

- Qual é o problema com o seu nome afinal de contas? Tom é um nome muito bonito se quer saber a minha opinião.

- É um nome comum além de ser o nome nojento daquele meu pai trouxa. Eu detesto esse nome com todas as minhas forças.

- Que pena para você, pois continuarei a chamá-lo dessa maneira. Não existe a menor chance de eu lhe chamar de Vol... Está vendo eu nem consigo pronunciar. – Eu reclamei tentando fazer com que ele entendesse o meu ponto de vista. – Da onde você tirou isso, afinal de contas?

- É um anagrama, Mirach. Tom Servolo Riddle. – Ele comentou enquanto escrevia o seu nome no ar com a ajuda da varinha e com um gesto da mesma fez com que as letras se reorganizassem. – Eis Lorde Voldemort.

- Isso é o cumulo da infantilidade, pelo amor de Merlin, quanta diferença pode fazer um nome?

- Muita diferença, na verdade você não faz nem ideia de como isso é importante, minha doce Mirach.

Eu pretendia retrucar, mas ouvi a porta se abrindo e achei mais prudente manter minha boca fechada uma vez que a maioria das pessoas não gostava dos meus comentários. Essa se mostrou uma escolha ainda mais adequada quando reparei quem eram os integrantes que formavam o grupo de dez alunos que entravam na sala e por um momento tive vontade de enforcar o Riddle.

Os dez eram homens, o que não me surpreendeu nem um pouco, e pertenciam a Sonserina, embora todos fossem mais velhos do que nós. No meio deles pude reconhecer Abraxas Malfoy e Orion Black, o último em breve se tornaria o cunhado do meu irmão e pelo pouco que prestei atenção nos jantares em família parece que ele está namorando a minha insuportável colega de quarto Walburga.

- Por que não me contou exatamente quem eram os seus preciosos seguidores?- Sussurrei para que apenas Tom pudesse me ouvir.

- Porque eu sabia que você não teria vindo se soubesse. – Ele me respondeu antes de sair rapidamente do meu lado. – É muito bom vê-los novamente, meus caros.

- O que ela esta fazendo aqui, Voldemort? – Orion foi o primeiro a perguntar e eu revirei os olhos, porque exatamente eu não ficara surpresa com essa atitude?

- Estava demorando. – Comentei alto o bastante para que todos me ouvissem.

- Ela está aqui como minha convidada Orion, já que me propus a reunir os mais brilhantes bruxos de uma linhagem pura, eu creio que Mirach se encaixe nessa descrição.

- Mas ela é uma mulher. – Um dos outros voltou a insistir.

Como a paciência nunca foi minha maior virtude retirei minha varinha do bolso e lancei um feitiço não verbal de nível NIEM's sobre eles, feitiço que eu sabia perfeitamente bem que nenhum dele, com exceção de Tom, seria capaz de combater.

- Ela pode ouvi-los e não os aconselharia a subestimarem minhas habilidades, pois conheço feitiços mais poderosos e perigosos do que todos os senhores juntos. – Falei com uma falsa voz melosa e não pude deixar de notar o sorriso vitorioso de Tom ao meu lado, não sei por que, mas tenho a sensação de que ele contava com a minha atitude precipitada desde o começo.

- Muito bem senhores, agora que suas duvidas foram devidamente respondidas, creio que possamos iniciar a reunião.

A contra gosto eles se sentaram nas cadeiras e Tom iniciou o seu discurso, com aquela voz que daria inveja ao melhor orador do mundo e que seria capaz de enganar homens e montanhas. Infelizmente o meu namorado nunca gostou de usar seus talentos para o bem ou ao menos era o que me parecia nesse momento. Para esclarecer ele falava sobre dominação, sobre um mundo onde apenas os verdadeiros bruxos, aqueles de sangue inteiramente mágico, governariam e devo confessar que me foi preciso muita força de vontade para não azarar Tom imediatamente e ir embora daquele encontro no qual ele me metera.

As horas pareciam se arrastar, mas finalmente eles pareceram terminar seu debate e um a um eles foram se retirando da sala sobrando por fim apenas nós dois.

- O que você achou? É impressionante como é fácil controlá-los, não acha?

- Eu estou fora Tom, nunca participaria disso e você bem o sabia. Vai contra tudo em que eu acredito.

- Mirach devo pedir que reconsidere, isso pode nos levar longe. Não era isso que você queria?

- Não desse jeito. – Eu argumentei acrescentando em pensamento, não de uma maneira que suje a memória da minha irmã. – Dessa maneira eu não quero.

- É realmente uma pena, embora eu não vá obrigá-la a aceitar minha proposta. Entretanto devo alertá-la de que se alguém souber disso as conseqüências para você serão terríveis.

- Riddle se eu realmente quisesse acabar com você teria contado seu segredo em nosso primeiro ano, por que exatamente você acha que começaria agora?

- Você sabe que eu confio em você, mas não custa nada relembrar. – Ele falou me abraçando e admito que gostei do gesto. – Mas isso não mudará nada entre nós, certo?

- Certo. – Eu respondi com um meio sorriso.

Claro que eu levaria anos para perceber que minhas escolhas nesse dia criariam uma barreira entre Tom e eu, uma barreira que eu jamais teria forças para quebrar.


	11. Chapter 11

Eu sabia perfeitamente bem que Tom ainda não havia desistido daquela loucura, mas por a que houvesse um convívio pacifico entre nós fingia não saber de nada até porque esperava fervorosamente que ele desistisse da ideia, na verdade ele precisava desistir dela. Ele por sua vez também não tocava no assunto quando eu estava por perto e nem tentava mudar minha opinião como tentara algum tempo atrás.

Obviamente isso não nos impedia de arranjarmos motivos para começarmos uma discussão, para dizer a verdade eu acho que não saberíamos conviver sem elas e nosso relacionamento definitivamente não teria a mesma graça.

Outro fato interessante é que de alguma maneira louca minha família sequer desconfiava sobre nosso envolvimento, ao que me parecia os outros alunos tinham muito medo de mim ou de Tom ou até mesmo de nós dois para arranjarem coragem de falar alguma coisa, pois eles sabiam que teriam que acertar contas conosco depois. Mas eu realmente já havia começado a pensar em levar Tom para conhecê-los durante o feriado de Natal que seria em dois dias, ou pelo menos esse era o plano até aquela tarde.

Eillen e eu estávamos andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts em direção ao jardim, um dos nossos lugares preferidos em todo o castelo, principalmente no inverno quando ele ficava deserto.

- Então eu disse para ele que se quiser sair com uma Prince terá que fazer por merecer.

- Eillen assim nenhum homem irá querer você. – Comentei imitando o tom que minha mãe costumava usar quando falava isso para mim.

- Falou a garota mais independente e exigente de toda a escola. – Ela falou rindo. – Sinceramente não sei como conseguiu fisgar o Riddle.

- Essa é uma pergunta fácil Eillen, ele é igual a mim. – Comentei também rindo, Eillen era uma das únicas pessoas para quem eu me permitia mostra o meu lado bem humorado, mas foi quando eu escudei um barulho vindo de um dos corredores paralelos. – Ouviu isso?

- Pensei que ninguém usasse esse corredor desde que Slughorn convenceu Dippet a lhe dar uma sala maior. – Eillen comentou parando ao meu lado. – Quem quer que esteja ai não quer ser visto.

- O que estamos esperando? – Perguntei com um pequeno sorriso.

Uma pequena explicação: para os alunos da Sonserina os segredos são moedas de troca, quanto mais deles você conhece maior será sua influência e por esse motivo, mesmo achando um sistema completamente idiota, tenho uma porção bem grande deles guardados a sete chaves e nunca é ruim conseguir mais um para coleção. Ao menos era o que eu pensava.

Conforme fomos nos aproximando pudemos escutar o som de beijos, mas precisamos chegar bem perto para podermos identificá-los como uma garota do sétimo ano da Sonserina, se não me falha a memória o nome dela é Galatéia Wink, e...

- Tom Riddle! – Eu gritei fazendo os dois se separarem. – Eu não posso acreditar que fosse fez isso comigo.

- Mirach eu posso explicar...

Eu estava furiosa e como a maioria das pessoas, principalmente ele, deveria saber isso não é muito saudável para o alvo da minha fúria. Eu me aproximei com passos decididos e coloquei toda a força que eu possuía no tapa que lhe desferi.

- Eu não quero as suas desculpas, pode ficar com elas, porque para ser sincera eu não quero nem mais olhar para a sua cara Riddle. – Falei com uma voz calma e gélida o que assustou mais a acompanhante dele do que quando eu gritei. – Vamos Eillen, não tem mais nada que valha apena por aqui.

Minha amiga me seguiu em silêncio embora eu soubesse que ela esperava que eu desabasse a qualquer momento, mas eu não era o tipo de garota que chorava pelos cantos por conta de um garoto e muito menos era alguém que demonstrava emoções facilmente. Mas se eu por acaso fizesse isso não seria tristeza o sentimento demonstrado e sim ódio. Ódio por ter sido enganada e feita de boba, ódio por ter acreditado que ele poderia realmente me amar, um ódio enorme por ter permitido me guiar pelas emoções ao em vez de pela razão que nunca me desapontara.

- Mira, se você quiser conversar saiba que amigas são para isso.

- Não se preocupe Eillen, eu estou bem, afinal eu já deveria ter notado que não daria certo. Quem já ouviu falar de um casal onde os dois são iguais?

Ela aparentemente não encontrou uma resposta já que permaneceu calada e da minha parte eu também não tinha nenhuma vontade de prolongar o assunto.

Nos dias que se seguiram eu evitei Riddle completamente, mas como estávamos perto do natal eu não creio que já tenham notado em nosso súbito afastamento. Mas foi somente sentada na cabine do trem voltando para casa que comecei a notar o quanto sentia a falta dele, talvez por termos passado muito tempo junto desde que começamos nossa amizade, principalmente depois que Eillen me deixou para conversar com o novo namorado.

- Mira? Posso entrar? – Othy perguntou colocando a cabeça dentro da cabine.

- Não devia estar com Aurora, aproveitando esses últimos momentos juntos?

- Você me ensinou quando eu era menor que quando respondemos uma pergunta com outra pergunta estamos apenas nos esquivando da resposta. – Ele começou me fazendo revirar os olhos, mas fiz com a cabeça para que ele entrasse. – E só para você saber ela vai ficar na escola esse ano porque os pais estão viajando a trabalho.

- Ela parece ter mais sorte do que nós, não acha? Eu realmente não sei se serei de aguentar uma festa de Natal com Lucretia e a família dela.

- Isso é verdade, talvez no ano que vem eu resolva ficar com ela. – Ele comentou com um sorrisinho e houve um longo silêncio antes que ele criasse coragem para continuar. – Você está bem?

- Por que eu não estaria? – Eu perguntei inocentemente. – E antes que você comece com a história de responder com outra pergunta eu estou bem.

- Admito que você seja boa em esconder as suas emoções o que explica muita coisa sobre a nossa infância, mas não adianta esconder dessa vez, Eillen já me contou.

- Eu vou matar aquela cobra desgraçada, ela me prometeu que não contaria a ninguém.

- Não deveria fazer tão pouca fé da sua amiga, ela só me contou porque estava preocupada com você. – Ele falou me fazendo sorrir, é claro que no fundo eu sabia que ela era uma boa amiga. – E só para lhe lembra, minha cara irmã, você é tão sonserina quanto ela.

- Isso é verdade, mas às vezes me pergunto se o chapéu não me colocou na casa errada.

- Eu acho que não Mira, pelo menos posso lhe garantir que você não tem o perfil dos alunos da Lufa-lufa como é o meu caso. – Nós dois rimos por conta disso, Othy dera muita sorte de nossos pais não serem familiarizados com a cultura de Hogwarts ou o fato de meu irmão ter ido parar na Lufa-lufa não teria passado em brancas nuvens. – Mas sabe talvez você deva dar uma chance a ele.

- Eu dei todas as chances, na verdade dei mais chances do que ele merecia, mas o que ele fez dessa vez é imperdoável. Eu não admito que me usem, me façam de boba e brinquem com as minhas emoções.

- Mira acredite, eu sei disso, e estou quase indo partir a cara desse desgraçado por ter te magoado e partido o seu coração, mas o que eu quero dizer é que talvez exista uma explicação para o que você viu. – Ele falou segurando a minha mão. – Eu sei que você odeia admitir, mas vai ter que concordar que apesar de tudo você ama Tom Riddle ou pelo menos ama alguma coisa nele. Não tem como contestar isso maninha.

- Gosto da maneira como ele respeita a minha opinião, gosto que ele aja como se eu fosse igual a ele, gosto que ele tenha sido a primeira pessoa a acreditar no meu potencial, entretanto isso não quer dizer que ele mereça uma nova chance, não depois de tudo que eu já relevei.

Meu irmão apenas balançou a cabeça em negação como se ele entendesse mais do assunto do que eu, o que numa situação normal seria uma ideia absurda e inaceitável, mas talvez por eu ter bloqueado minhas emoções a maior parte da minha vida isso possa ser verdade nesse caso.

- Mirach querendo ou não você o ama e nessas horas a sua inteligente brilhante pode ganhar do seu coração, ninguém pode fazer isso nem mesmo você. Não deixe que seu orgulho a faça perder alguém que você ama.

- Talvez, apenas talvez, eu possa deixar que ele se explique, mas é só isso que eu posso lhe prometer Othy.

- Bom, já é mais do que você estava disposta a fazer quando eu entrei aqui. – Ele falou com um sorriso sapeca. – Então o que você está esperando? Vá falar com ele.

- Othy, Tom ficou em Hogwarts, como sempre faz.

- Ele não vai passar o Natal com a família nunca?

- Ele não tem família, é órfão. Só poderei falar com ele quando retornarmos para a escola.

- Não precisa se preocupar Mira, não vou deixar você mudar de ideia durante o feriado.

- Por que será que não imaginei que faria? – Perguntei enquanto bagunçava o cabelo castanho arruivado do meu irmão.

...

Graças ao meu irmão e ao casamento idiota dele fomos obrigados a passar o natal na casa dos Black, o que foi uma verdadeira tortura, mas como recompensa pelo nosso bom comportamento nosso pais decidiram que passaríamos a virada do ano em família embora eu não tenha certeza se isso é realmente um prêmio. Eu fora obrigada a ajudar minha mãe com os preparativos para a ceia muito embora minhas habilidades culinárias, na melhor das hipóteses, possam ser consideradas como aceitáveis e para ser sincera também não se tratava de um assunto pelo qual eu fosse interessada.

- Mirach por que você não vai atender a porta? – Minha mãe falou se aproveitando do barulho da campainha para se livrar da minha presença nem um pouco prestativa na cozinha.

Eu passei pela sala de visitas onde Argos e Ignatio conversavam sobre quadribol, o que não era nenhuma novidade visto que eles só falavam disso, já meu pai estava falando algo com Othy, mas pelo jeito que a pena do meu irmão caçula voava pelo papel eu acho muito mais provável ele estar escrevendo uma carta para Aurora do que prestando atenção no nosso pai. Quando finalmente cheguei ao hall de entrada e abri a porta encontrei a única pessoa, que jamais esperaria ver durante as férias, parada bem na minha varanda.

- O que está fazendo aqui Riddle? Pensei que iria passar o seu feriado na escola.

- Goyle me convidou para me juntar a celebração de natal na casa dele e em detrimento de minhas obrigações me vi obrigado a aceitar.

- Não respondeu a minha pergunta mais importante.

- Bem levando em conta o fato de que não deixou que eu me aproximasse de você na escola para explicar o que aconteceu e nem respondeu minhas cartas, achei que a melhor maneira de fazê-la me escutar seria vindo até aqui. – Ele falou e imediatamente me lembrei da pilha de cartas ainda fechadas sobre minha escrivaninha. – Então quando Orion me escreveu dizendo que ele e a família passariam essa noite no clube eu soube que você estaria em casa.

- Se não ficou em Hogwarts por que não falou comigo no trem?

- Eu tentei, mas você estava com o seu irmão e o assunto que temos a tratar diz respeito apenas a nós dois. – Ele falou apontando para o jardim. – Será que poderíamos?

Eu olhei para trás por um momento com medo que alguém fosse perceber, mas logo me lembrei que minha família costumava não notar minha ausência. Então peguei uma capa no cabide e jogando-a por cima do meu vestido segui-o até o velho balanço onde eu costumava brincar quando criança.

- Seja rápido Tom, não posso ficar aqui fora por muito tempo. – Falei me virando para encará-lo, possivelmente se não fosse pela promessa que fiz a Othy jamais teria saído de casa.

- Eu sei muito bem o que você viu Mirach e não vou mentir dizendo que você imaginou tudo aquilo ou que estava alucinando, mas quero deixar bem claro que eu não tenho absolutamente nada com Galatéia. Ela disse que precisava conversar comigo e quando vi, ela estava me beijando. – Ele contou, mas não demonstrei nenhuma reação. – Ao que parece ela havia apostado com umas amigas e você minha querida sabe que não sou de ferro e não mentirei para você, ela beija bem.

- Então por que você... – Ele colocou o dedo na frente dos meus lábios em um sinal claro de que queria silêncio.

- Mas eu ainda prefiro os seus, entenda Mirach que eu nunca a traí ao menos não por escolha própria. – Eu continuei a encará-lo. – Ao menos dessa vez acredite em mim.

Eu permaneci em silêncio apenas observando seus olhos, era quase impossível saber quando Tom estava mentindo ou quando falava a verdade, mas eu conhecia uma maneira, seus olhos, mesmo que apenas rapidamente sempre o entregavam. Eu pelo menos era capaz de ver isso e por esse motivo que fui capaz de convencer a mim mesma que ele não havia me enganado.

- Eu acredito.

Nunca antes eu havia visto o rosto de Tom com um sorriso como o que ele tinha quando correu na minha direção, um sorriso que não era irônico ou falso, um sorriso de pura felicidade. E foi com esse sentimento que nos beijamos novamente, no meu jardim coberto de neve e para dizer a verdade eu não estava ligando nem um pouco se alguém iria nos ver, mas por sorte já havíamos nos separado quando meu irmão apareceu.

- Mira, a mamãe está te cha... – Othy não terminou o que estava dizendo ao em vez disso apenas me lançou um sorriso aprovador.

- Acho que é melhor eu ir.

- Não fique! – Falei segurando o braço dele. – Não pense que vou deixar você passar a noite do seu aniversário sozinho.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Realmente acho que fosse o único a ter contatos? – Perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu tenho que parar de subestimar você. – Ele comentou enquanto caminhávamos de volta para casa.

Othy esperou para que nós três entrássemos juntos e nos encaminhamos para a sala de jantar onde minha mãe, meu pai e meus dois irmãos já estavam sentados.

- Mirach, quem é esse? – Meu pai perguntou e pelo seu tom de voz eu soube que estava furioso comigo o que não era exatamente nenhuma novidade.

- Esse é Tom Riddle papai, ele...

- Orion vive falando de você. – Ignatio me cortou e pela primeira vez não fiquei furiosa com isso.

- Somo amigos. – Tom respondeu normalmente e mais uma vez me surpreendi com sua habilidade para mentir.

- Acho que me lembro disso. – Papai falou e notei sua expressão começar a mudar. – Você não é o garoto que descende de um dos fundadores de Hogwarts?

- Sim senhor, sou descendente de Salazar Slytherin, o fundador da casa onde eu e Mirach estudamos.

- Muito interessante. – Ele comentou com um sorriso e dei graças aos céus por ele não ter se prendido ao fato de Riddle não ser um nome bruxo. – O que está esperando para colocar um lugar na mesa Katillyn?

Minha mãe se apressadamente conjurou uma cadeira e a louça para que Tom pudesse se sentar enquanto eu respirava profundamente para me manter calada.

- Mirach da próxima vez você poderia ao menos avisar que teríamos convidados.

- Não foi culpa dela, eu realmente não havia confirmado se poderia vir uma vez que estou como hospede na casa da família Goyle. – Ele falou rapidamente me impedindo de responder e evitando a provável bronca que eu levaria por isso.

O jantar transcorreu de maneira normal e em menos de uma hora Tom conseguira conquistar toda a minha família, principalmente o meu pai. Enquanto fui buscar a sobremesa encontrei com Ink que lavava a louça do jantar.

- Ink, está feliz porque a senhorita se acertou com ele.

- Obrigada. – Comentei sorrindo para ele antes de voltar para a sala.

Ao chegar lá aproveitei a distração deles para subir até o meu quarto onde peguei o livro que havia comprado para presentear Tom antes de toda essa confusão acontecer.

Tom foi embora apenas muito depois da meia noite e eu o acompanhei até a porta onde nos despedimos com um beijo, mas ao fechar a porta e me virar me deparei com o meu pai parado atrás de mim.

- Parece que você finalmente fez alguma coisa certa. – Ele falou e tive que usar toda a minha força de vontade para me manter muda. – Acho bom que continue com ele, pois a maioria não aceitar uma mulher como você e como bem sabe não queremos um escândalo na família tendo uma filha encalhada.

- É não queremos. – Eu respondi rispidamente dando as costas para ele e me encaminhando para o meu quarto.

Othy estava certo no que disse quando iniciamos nosso ano letivo, não importava mais o que fazíamos, nós já estávamos destinados a nos tornar as ovelhas negras da família desde o momento em que criamos nossa própria opinião porque não conseguiríamos acompanhar as expectativas deles. Porque para os nossos pais tudo o que contava era que fossemos exatamente como eles sonharam e sinceramente eu não nasci para seguir o sonho dos outros.


	12. Chapter 12

A maioria das pessoas sequer havia notado que eu e Tom ficamos separados por um tempo, mas minha melhor amiga por outro lado me obrigou a contar nossa reconciliação nos mínimos detalhes.

- Eu estou tão feliz por você. – Eillen falou me abraçando, ela era provavelmente a única aluna na Sonserina que gostava de contato físico. – Vocês fazem um casal tão adorável que eu tinha certeza que voltariam a ficar juntos.

- Mas e você? – Perguntei rapidamente na esperança que ela mudasse de assunto. – Qual era o grande segredo que não podia me revelar através de uma carta?

- Eu conheci um rapaz durante o Natal, ele é bonito, gentil, delicado e completamente romântico. – Ela me contou de maneira sonhadora. – Nós ficamos juntos durante todo o feriado. Ah Mira, foram um dos melhores momentos da minha vida.

- Estou feliz por você, mas me diga logo qual é o nome dele.

- Bem há apenas um pequenino problema e você precisa jurar manter segredo antes que eu conte qualquer coisa.

- Eu prometo. – Disse prontamente embora tenha ficado um pouco confusa.

- Seu nome é Tobias Snape e ele é um trouxa, Mira. – Ela sussurrou embora. – Um trouxa completo, e o pior de tudo é que eu acho que estou apaixonada por ele.

- O que tem de mais nisso?

- Como assim o que tem de mais? Se meus pais descobrirem que eu estou saindo com um trouxa eles vão me matar ou pior me deserdar.

- Eu acho que você precisa começar a redefinir suas prioridades. – Eu comentei distraidamente. – Sabe Eillen você me conhece a tempo o bastante para saber que não costumo ligar muito para o que os outros vão pensar e menos ainda para o sangue que corre nas veias de uma pessoa.

- Eu sei disso, provavelmente essa é a única razão pela qual consegui criar coragem para lhe contar, mas eu não sei o que fazer.

- Minha querida amiga, dessa vez eu não posso decidir por você, a escolha que fizer pode alterar sua vida completamente e precisa partir exclusivamente de você.

- Por que será que já esperava uma resposta como essa?

Eu simplesmente coloquei a mão sobre a minha boca para abafar o som do riso, afinal não tinha a menor vontade de ser repreendida por estar falando muito alto na biblioteca. Uma coisa curiosa que eu descobrira há alguns anos é que as pessoas nunca se dão ao trabalho de prestar atenção no que os outros estão falando aqui o que torna a biblioteca um dos melhores lugares de Hogwarts para se contar um segredo. Mas nosso momento de tranqüilidade e descontração foi destruído por um grito estrondoso vindo do corredor.

- Por Merlin, o que foi isso? – Eillen perguntou já me seguindo para fora tal como faziam todos os outros alunos que estavam na biblioteca.

Quando chegamos no local de origem do som nos deparamos com uma menina chorando enquanto a outra se mantinha parada com um espelho ainda preso a sua mão, petrificada e eu podia garantir que não era obra de um feitiço. Entretanto o que mais me chamou atenção foi a mensagem escrita na parede com o que parecia ser sangue.

- Todos aqueles que o sangue puro nas veias não correr o merecido fim irão receber. Já é tempo de o desejo de Salazar se concretizar, a Câmara Secreta aberta está.

- O que você disse? – Eillen me perguntou assustada e eu simplesmente apontei para a parede fazendo minha amiga dar um gritinho.

Obriguei-me a permanecer calma e manter a ordem até a chegada dos professores uma vez que como monitora esse era o meu dever, mas o que nenhum deles poderia desconfiar era que no fundo eu estava mais assustada do que todos eles juntos, pois eu conhecia o responsável pelo ato.

- Senhorita Prewet, o que aconteceu aqui? – Dumbledore perguntou assim que conseguiu me localizar.

Rapidamente resumi para o meu professor o que estava acontecendo, ele me instruiu para voltar ao meu salão comunal juntamente com os alunos da minha casa que ele cuidaria do resto e logo uma coruja me levaria mais instruções. Dessa maneira Eillen e eu voltamos para nosso dormitório e enquanto minha amiga tentava a todo o custo esquecer o que havia visto, escrevendo para o novo namorado, eu corri para o meu malão a procura de um livro. Um livro que poderia pelo, pelo bem de todos, provar que minhas teorias eram equivocadas.

Com "Hogwarts uma história" seguro em minhas mãos me joguei na cama e comecei a folhear as páginas nervosamente, muito embora eu já tenha lido o livro tantas vezes que conhecesse o seu conteúdo de cor, assim como todos os outros que eu já lera, mas eu queria estar errada. Eu simplesmente precisava estar errada.

_Depois de muitos desentendimentos Salazar finalmente deixou a escola furioso por não terem acatado sua opinião quanto ao tipo de aluno ao qual o estudo no castelo deveria ser permitido. Porém antes de partir declarara que havia deixado um monstro, que só poderia ser controlado por seu herdeiro, este cumpriria a função que ele tanto almejara: erradicar os alunos nascidos trouxas e até mesmo os mestiços._

_ Claro que os fundadores restantes, bem como seus sucessores, o procuraram por toda Hogwarts o local onde o monstro estaria escondido, mas todas as buscas foram em vão e hoje a história não passa de uma lenda. O pretenso lugar onde o monstro de Salazar Slytherin dormia ficou conhecido como a Câmara Secreta._

Meus olhos percorreram as mesmas linhas diversas vezes, mas apenas um pensamento era capaz de chegar até a minha mente: Tom o que foi que você fez?

- Mira, você está bem? – Eillen perguntou preocupada me despertando para a realidade. – Está um pouco pálida.

- Eu comi pouco durante o almoço porque precisei tirar aquelas duvidas de Aritimancia, se lembra? – Perguntei descaradamente, mesmo que minha palidez não tivesse nada a ver com a minha alimentação.

- É verdade, mas lembre-se de não tornar isso um hábito ou pode acabar ficando doente. – Ela comentou já voltando à atenção para carta, sinceramente às vezes eu me preocupava por ser tão fácil enganá-la.

Eu permaneci sentada na cama diante dos meus deveres em uma tentativa inútil de ocupar a minha mente, pelo menos até uma coruja pousar na janela do quarto com as instruções que Dumbledore prometera. Na verdade o diretor decidira que deveríamos continuar agindo normalmente para não assustarmos os outros alunos e que em breve colocaria um fim nessa brincadeira, mas pela maneira que a carta estava redigida não acredito que Dumbledore tenha concordado com essas medidas da mesma maneira que essa decisão também não me agradava, principalmente porque eu tinha certeza absoluta de que não era uma simples brincadeira.

- Eillen eu preciso avisar ao Tom sobre a decisão do diretor. – Comentei me levantando e busquei um novo livro dentro do meu malão. – Vou esperá-lo no salão comunal.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça em sinal de que me escutara e desci as escadas me acomodando em seguida em uma das poltronas da onde mesmo focada na leitura poderia observar quem entrava e quem saia do salão. Aquela leitura, tal como a primeira que eu fizera, não era em busca de diversão, mas sim de informação e enquanto folheava as páginas daquele livro sobre criaturas mágicas agradeci mentalmente a Argos por ter repassado o livro que ele próprio ganhara de um amigo que não fazia à menor ideia de que meu irmão não lia nem mesmo revistas em quadrinho. Infelizmente eu ainda não havia tido tempo para lê-lo.

Presumo que já devam ter presumido que eu buscava pelo monstro que Salazar deixara como guarda da escola e quase no fim do livro, quando minhas esperanças haviam desaparecido, encontrei o que procurava, o mostro da Câmara era um Basilisco.

Fiquei horas esperando que Tom aparecesse, mas já passava da meia noite e apenas eu me encontrava no salão, quando ele finalmente entrou e sinceramente ele não parecia surpreso em me encontrar ali.

- Mirach querida, o que faz aqui tão tarde? – Ele perguntou cordialmente sentando na poltrona ao lado da minha.

- Não se faça de sínico Tom, nós dois sabemos muito bem porque eu estou te esperando aqui. – Falei revirando os olhos. – Você abriu a Câmara Secreta!

- Eu estou impressionado Mirach, você foi a primeira a perceber, em pensar que eu havia dado dicas claras aos rapazes sobre o que eu faria. Mas não estou exatamente surpreso que você tenha chegado a essa conclusão, ficaria até desapontado se não tivesse conseguido.

- Tom, isso não é brincadeira, pessoas inocentes podem acabar se machucando ou até mesmo morrendo.

- Quer relaxar Mirach, eu posso controlar o monstro perfeitamente, apenas os nascidos trouxas serão atacados.

- Eu duvido. Quer dizer que se uma pessoa como eu ou seus amiguinhos der de cara com o seu basilisco ele vai simplesmente fechar os olhos para não nos matar?

- Eu não sei do que você está falando?

- Sério? Vamos começar com isso agora? – Perguntei abrindo o livro que continuava em minhas mãos. – "O basilisco é uma cobra verde-esmeralda que pode alcançar quase quinze metros de comprimento e é também conhecido como o rei das cobras." Quer mesmo me convencer que esse não é o monstro que está dentro da Câmara?

- Como... – Eu simplesmente arquei minha sobrancelha antes que ele pudesse completar a frase. – Tem razão eu deveria saber que você não demoraria a perceber isso também, mas não há com o que se preocupar.

- Tom, acho que eu tenho muitos motivos para me preocupar, afinal ninguém é capaz de controlar um basilisco nem mesmo se esse alguém for ofidioglota, ele é um ser muito instável.

- Ele pode ser controlado se você for a pessoa certa e como herdeiro de Salazar eu sou essa pessoa.

- Pelo amor de Merlin e Morgana, desista dessa ideia! Ela acabará prejudicando não só aqueles que estão a sua volta como a você mesmo.

- Já disse que não precisa se preocupar, ninguém vai descobrir que sou eu, a maioria das pessoas não tem as informações necessárias e nem a sua inteligência para chegarem a essa conclusão.

- Não é exatamente com isso que eu estou preocupada. - Murmurei e se Tom me ouviu fingiu que não havia.

A verdade é que não me sentia confortável em saber que o meu namorado estava controlando um monstro que fora criado para matar pessoas apenas porque elas eram nascidas trouxas, como irmã de um aborto e amiga de um elfo doméstico eu não podia aceitar isso tranquilamente.

- Pare com isso enquanto ainda há tempo, por favor.

- Vai dar tudo certo minha querida, você verá. – Ele falou se levantando e dando um beijo na minha testa. – Mas talvez seja melhor você evitar o banheiro feminino do segundo andar, só por precaução.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo. Salazar colocou a entrada da Câmara no banheiro feminino? O que ele estava pensando?

- Não subestime Salazar ele sabia que ninguém procuraria naquele lugar e que seu segredo estaria seguro. – Ele me respondeu já subindo as escadas para o seu dormitório. – Tenha uma boa noite.

Ele desapareceu dentro do dormitório, mas eu permaneci sentada sem sono algum, minha mente trabalhava velozmente tentando encontrar uma maneira de fazê-lo desistir, muito embora eu soubesse que era uma missão impossível eu precisava tentar ou jamais seria capaz de me perdoar. Verdade seja dita eu poderia contar que Tom era o culpado e acabar com tudo isso de uma vez, mas quando permitir que esse pensamento viesse a tona, percebi que pela primeira vez ele não me obrigara a jurar segredo o que só poderia significar duas coisas. Ou ele finalmente confiava em mim ou ele sabia que essa percepção me impediria de contar qualquer coisa, e já que estamos falando de Tom Riddle eu estou facilmente inclinada a acreditar se tratar da segunda opção.

O pior de tudo, ao menos para mim, é que ele está certo no momento não sou capaz de traí-lo, estou envolvida de mais, e só Merlin sabe o quanto me odeio por isso.

Pela manhã eu daria um jeito de manter as pessoas longe do corredor do banheiro e conversaria com Dumbledore, ao menos poderíamos tentar convencer o diretor de que aquilo tudo era muito mais do que uma mera brincadeira. Dessa maneira, eu esperava, não trairia minha consciência e nem a Tom, mas é claro que em poucos dias aconteceria algo que me atormentaria e me perseguiria pelo resto da minha vida. Algo que se não fosse minha relação com Tom Riddle poderia jamais ter acontecido.


	13. Chapter 13

Eu estranhara a carta que recebera de Dumbledore no final da tarde, mas seguira para a sala dele sem pestanejar, por algum motivo que estava além da minha compreensão nenhuma morte havia ocorrido no castelo. Obviamente eu estava prestes a descobrir que meu namorado não havia mudado nem um pouco.

- Entre. – A resposta veio assim que dei a primeira batida na porta.

- Professor Dumbledore, deseja falar comigo?

- Infelizmente sim senhorita Prewet, mas eu receio que não seja uma boa noticia. – Eu me sentei na cadeira que ele indicara já me preparando para o pior. – Levando em conta que a senhorita estava me ajudando na árdua tarefa de convencer o diretor sobre a relevância dos ataques achei melhor que fosse eu mesmo a lhe contar. Uma aluna foi encontrada morta no banheiro feminino.

- Quem era?

- Uma aluna da Lufa-lufa chamada Murta Wishiket. – Ele falou me permitindo um alivio momentâneo, pois ao ouvir a casa pensei imediatamente que Aurora, a namorado do meu irmão, houvesse sido atacada.

- Pelo menos ele agora não poderá ignorar que estávamos falando a verdade, só me entristece que uma aluna tenha preciso morrer para que se tomasse conhecimento disso. – Falei sentindo o peso da verdade finalmente recair sobre mim.

- Temo que seja realmente verdade, mas a realidade é pior do que essa, o ministério está pensando seriamente em fechar a escola se o responsável por esses ataques não for encontrado.

- O quê? Eles não podem fazer isso, essa escola é um lar para muitos alunos, inclusive para mim. O Ministério simplesmente não pode fechar Hogwarts!

- Eu realmente a admiro Mirach e agradeço por sua ajuda, mas sinto que dessa vez não há nada que possamos fazer. – Ele falou triste. – Eu realmente sinto por ter que lhe contar isso, mas achei que você merecia saber antes dos outros.

- Obrigada pela consideração professor, eu lhe serei eternamente grata por isso. – Falei já me levantando, mas só conseguia pensar em encontrar Tom o mais rápido possível.

Felizmente não precisei procurá-lo muito porque acabamos nos encontrando no corredor mal deixei a sala de Dumbledore. Eu podia notar que algo o incomodava o que definitivamente não poderia ser um bom sinal.

- Não vai acreditar no que aconteceu.

- Eu já soube da morte da garota. – Respondi de maneira ríspida, mas ele fingiu não notar o meu tom.

- Não é disso que eu estou falando, embora essa sem duvida possa ser considerada a melhor notícia das últimas 24 horas. – Eu realmente tive que me esforçar bastante para não lhe lançar uma maldição imperdoável e o matá-lo no corredor mesmo. – Acabei de sair da sala do diretor e ele me disse que se não fosse pelos ataques teria permitido que eu permanecesse na escola durante as férias. E ainda por cima o Ministério está pensando em fechar a escola.

Eu pensei em contar-lhe que eu já sabia de tudo isso, mas do jeito que Tom é desconfiado provavelmente interpretaria minha conversa com Dumbledore como se fosse algo que o prejudicaria, como já estava extremamente irritada com ele tentei evitar uma briga e me limitei a dizer:

- Eu lhe avisei que isso traria conseqüências, está pagando o preço por sua própria loucura.

- Não pode pedir ao seu pai para convencer o ministro a manter a escola aberta?

- Está louco? Meu pai jamais faria alguma coisa que eu pedisse principalmente se for para ir contra o ministro e acabar assim prejudicando o seu cargo. – Eu respondi e ele se limitou a assentir.

- Não se preocupe eu vou dar um jeito nisso, está bem? – Ele falou me dando um rápido beijo e começando a se afastar a passos ligeiros.

- Tom o que você quer dizer com isso? – Eu perguntei o seguindo. – O que exatamente você pretende fazer?

- Já disse para não se preocupar minha querida. Ao menos dessa vez confie em mim, você não gostará nem um pouco do que irei fazer Mirach. – Ele falou virando para me encarar. – Então, minha querida, eu realmente prefiro que ao menos por hora você não saiba o que pretendo.

Com essa frase de efeito Tom me deixou sozinha com meus pensamentos que devo confessar não estavam nem um pouco claros. Enquanto voltava para o meu dormitório deixei que eles vagassem livremente em uma tentativa para que o nó formado neles se desfizesse.

A verdade era que eu estava com muito medo do que Tom iria fazer, já que eu não conseguia imaginá-lo se entregando, e a cima de tudo me assustou que ele tivesse plena consciência de que suas ações não seriam aprovadas por mim e que me queria longe. Agora isso podia significar que ele faria algo tão repugnante que eu não conseguiria me manter calada dessa vez ou que ele se importava verdadeiramente comigo, mas como estou falando de Tom Riddle a segunda opção não é um cenário muito provável.

- Mira! – Ouvi a voz de Eillen que me despertou de meus pensamentos.

- Eillen o que esta fazendo aqui uma hora dessas?

- Não poderia fazer a mesma pergunta a você?

- Precisei falar com o professor Dumbledore, qual é a sua desculpa?

- Precisava enviar uma carta.

- Eillen sabe como é perigoso andar por esses corredores à noite ou por acaso ainda não soube o que aconteceu com a garota da Lufa-lufa?

- Eu sei, mas nós somos sangues puros, não há motivos para nos preocuparmos, não é mesmo? – Eu me limitei a levantar a sobrancelha descrente, ainda não confiava que o basilisco não atacaria qualquer um. – De qualquer maneira eu não tinha nenhuma outra escolha.

- Claro que tinha, poderia ter pedido Artemis emprestada. – Argumentei me referindo a minha coruja cinza que ficava no meu dormitório por eu odiar o corujal.

- Você me emprestaria a sua coruja? – Ela perguntou descrente.

- Claro que sim, afinal somos amigas e embora eu realmente não tenha muita experiência nesse assunto sei que amigas ajudam umas as outras.

- Mesmo que a carta fosse para Tobias? – Ela sussurrou.

- Principalmente se fosse para ele, mas você não me contou que ele já sabia a verdade sobre você.

- Porque eu ainda não contei. A coruja deixa a carta no tronco de uma árvore onde trocamos nossa correspondência sem ninguém precisar saber.

- Sabe que um dia precisara contar a verdade para ele e quanto mais demorar mais difícil será para ele aceitar.

- Eu sei, eu apenas não sinto que seja a hora certa para isso.

- Bom, você quem sabe Eillen. – Falei dando de ombros. – Agora vamos para o salão comunal antes que alguém resolva nos tirar pontos por estarmos paradas no corredor.

Enquanto conversávamos retomamos a caminhada e em pouco tempo já estávamos em nosso dormitório onde infelizmente nossas colegas de quarto já se encontravam. Por conta disso fomos obrigadas a encerrar nossos assuntos e eu me joguei na cama ainda sem retirar o uniforme e comecei a fazer o meu trabalho de poções, estes estavam se tornando cada vez mais freqüentes com a aproximação dos NOMs que prestaríamos no final do ano, isso é, se a escola não fechar antes disso.

Minhas colegas não demoraram a se acomodarem e adormecerem coisa que obviamente não foi o meu caso, para dizer a verdade com o mundo de pensamentos que rodavam na minha mente eu ficaria surpresa se conseguisse dormir em algum momento, então eu simplesmente fechei a cortina ao redor da minha cama para que ninguém reclamasse no meu ouvido e com um simples Lumos iluminei o pequeno espaço para poder continuar minhas tarefas.

Já eram quase duas da manhã quando ouvi um barulho na nossa janela, confusa afastei a cortina e me deparei com uma coruja de igreja batendo o bico contra o vidro. Rapidamente abri para que pudesse entrar e ela simplesmente largou a carta aos meus pés e saiu voando para a noite, fechei a janela novamente e retornei para o meu refugio, escondida atrás das cortinas finalmente abri a carta.

_Cara senhorita Prewet,_

_Escrevo-lhe há essa hora porque chegou a meu conhecimento uma notícia que, eu creio, lhe interessará. O culpado pelos ataques assim como o monstro responsável por eles foram descobertos pelo senhor Riddle como sendo o senhor Rúbeo Hagrid. Embora deva lhe confessar que acredito que o senhor Riddle tenha se equivocado dessa vez, mas aparentemente apenas eu penso dessa maneira e não quero importuná-la com as reclamações de um velho._

_Mas opiniões a parte imaginei, levando em conta sua indignação mais cedo, que gostaria de saber que tendo em vista esses novos fatos a escola permanecerá funcionando normalmente uma vez que o perigo não mais existe._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Professor Alvo Dumbledore._

- Tom quando você me disse que daria um jeito nas coisas eu cheguei a pensar que começaria por você, mas aparentemente eu estava errada, como normalmente ocorre quando o assunto é você. – Murmurei para mim mesma e soube que precisava fazer alguma coisa ou jamais me perdoaria.

Levantei da cama decidida parando apenas para colocar minha capa e me ocultar com a ajuda de um feitiço. Tomadas essas medidas foi fácil andar pelos corredores desertos da escola até a sala do professor sem ser vista, admito que quando cheguei em frente a porta me arrependi de ter agido tão impulsivamente, mas era tarde de mais para voltar atrás.

Eu bati na porta, mas só desfiz o feitiço quando menos de um minuto depois ouvi a porta sendo aberta.

- Senhorita Prewet?

- Sinto muito incomodá-lo há essa hora, mas recebi a sua carta e realmente preciso lhe contar uma coisa.

- Entre e fique a vontade. – Ele falou me dando passagem. – No que posso ajudá-la?

- É sobre a Câmara Secreta, professor.

- Pensei que já houvéssemos discutido e encerrado esse assunto, mas o que a incomoda tanto?

Eu mordi meu lábio antes de responder, gesto esse que só faço quando nervosa, ou seja, quase nunca, mas eu estava prestes a entrar em um campo minado onde uma palavra errada colocaria tudo a perder.

- O senhor está certo Hagrid não é o culpado, ele não pode sequer ser o herdeiro de Salazar estando na Grifinória. Além do mais não vejo quais seriam os motivos para um meio gigante querer se livrar dos nascidos trouxas.

- Como a senhorita...

- Sou bastante observadora professor, não foi muito difícil chegar a essa conclusão, bastou olhar para ele e juntar as peças. – Eu o cortei embora fosse falta de educação, mas eu precisava terminar antes que perdesse a coragem. – Além disso o monstro é um basilisco.

- Estou confuso, a aranha do senhor Hagrid é um basilisco?

- Não professor, o monstro dentro da Câmara, o monstro deixado por Salazar é um basilisco e somente um ofidioglota poderia controlá-lo. Coisa que nós dois sabemos que Hagrid não é.

- A senhorita parece saber muito sobre o assunto.

- Se está insinuando que sou a responsável por isso, saiba que só sei de tudo isso porque passei grande parte do meu tempo livre nos últimos dias pesquisando sobre os assuntos. – Argumentei na defensiva.

- Isso não me passou pela cabeça, mas não posso deixar de me perguntar se a senhorita tem tanta certeza de que Hagrid é inocente poderia me dizer quem é o verdadeiro culpado?

Eu parei por um momento, minha lealdade dividida, por um lado entregar Tom era o certo a fazer era o que mandava a minha consciência e a minha razão, mas por outro eu estava demasiada envolvida com ele, permitira me apaixonar e não conseguiria traí-lo nem mesmo que ele merecesse como era o caso.

- Sinto muito professor, mas isso é algo que eu não posso lhe contar.

- Está sendo ameaçada de alguma forma? Porque saiba que não tem nada a temer.

- Não se aflija em vão professor, ele não ousaria me ameaçar. – Comentei com um sorrisinho. – Ele sabe que eu ao contrário da maioria das pessoas eu não tenho medo dele.

- É o senhor Riddle, não é?

Eu congelei no mesmo instante repassando toda a conversa em minha mente e tinha certeza absoluta de não ter dado nenhuma pista. Então será que alguém poderia fazer a gentileza de me explicar como exatamente o meu professor chegou a essa conclusão? Pelo amor de Merlin, nós dois somos extremamente discretos de maneira que a maioria das pessoas já se esqueceu que formamos um casal, isso sem contar que Tom é um aluno prodígio, ele definitivamente não deveria estar na lista de suspeitos, muito menos na de um professor.

- Eu não sei do que o senhor está falando. – Falei me pronunciando por fim.

- Senhorita Prewet, independente do que me contar aqui o diretor não mudará sua decisão, mas preciso saber quem o verdadeiro culpado para poder vigiá-lo ou por acaso deseja que aconteçam mais mortes como a daquela menina?

- É ele. – Falei com os olhos fixos no vazio. – Mas quero que tenha consciência de que só lhe contei isso porque confio no senhor, não desperdice isso, uma vez perdida a minha confiança não é fácil recuperá-la. – Após uma pausa acrescentei. – O senhor está certo, eu não quero mais mortes.

- Obrigado Mirach.

- Só lhe peço para que não conte a ninguém que soube disso através de mim.

- Não se preocupe, seu segredo estará bem guardado comigo. – Ele comentou enquanto me levantava e arrumava minha capa para partir. – Mas devo confessar que não esperava uma atitude como essa vinda de você, sem querer desmerecer a sua casa, mas os sonserinos não costumam se importar com os problemas alheios e muito menos com as conseqüências de suas ações.

- Por favor, não insinue que tive algo a ver com a abertura da Câmara porque tentei fazê-lo desistir desde que descobri, mas jamais poderia imaginar que ele iria tão longe.

- Não foi isso, eu não me expressei corretamente, por favor, não me entenda mal, o que quis dizer era que você não age como seus outros colegas e não estou me referindo apenas a esse caso.

- Eu sou um poço de contradições. – Murmurei com um pequeno sorriso.

- O que disse?

- Não é nada, apenas algo que o chapéu seletor disse em meu primeiro ano quando fui selecionada, aparentemente ele estava certo.

- Ele está na maioria das vezes. – Ele comentou também sorrindo. – Mirach, se algum dia precisar conversar, saiba que minha porta estará aberta e que terei muito prazer em ouvi-la.

- Não me esquecerei disso professor. – Comentei com meu tom habitual e refiz o feitiço de desilusão sobre mim.

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores senti meu coração mais leve, pois sabia que todos estariam seguros por hora o que não impediria que a culpa pelo que meu silêncio causou me acompanhasse até o fim dos meus dias. Claro que de certa maneira eu havia traído Tom, mas depois de tudo que ele fez e viria a fazer se alguém não o impedisse cheguei à conclusão de que não agira tão mal, de qualquer maneira não tenho culpa que Dumbledore chegou à mesma conclusão que eu.

Entretanto conforme me aproximei das masmorras bani todos os pensamentos da minha mente, afinal, para todos os efeitos, essa noite nunca existiu e para o resto do mundo eu continuaria a ser a mesma Mirach de sempre. Porque esconder meus pensamentos e segredos sempre foi minha maior habilidade e eu tinha absoluta certeza de que dessa vez não seria diferente.


	14. Chapter 14

Para minha completa felicidade, por favor, percebam a ironia nessa frase, as férias chegaram e fui obrigada a voltar para casa principalmente devido ao casamento do meu irmão que aconteceria nesse período.

Quanto a Hogwarts, bem não tivemos mais problemas por lá embora eu tenha tido que suportar Tom reclamando por semanas que Dumbledore atrapalhara seus planos ao ficar de olho nele, mas para a minha sorte ele não fez nenhuma ligação desse fato a minha pessoa o que provavelmente explica porque ainda estou viva. Também devo comentar que prestamos os nossos NOMs e embora o resultado ainda não tenha chegado eu sei que me sai bem em todos os exames que realizei. Não que minha família, com exceção obvia de Othy, tenha achado isso um feito digno de honra, e afinal como eu poderia competir com o casamento do filho perfeito?

Irei confessar também que minha mãe está me deixando maluca, por conta desse maldito casamento e mal pude acreditar quando pela amanhã dei graças a Merlin por o dia ter finalmente chegado. Mais alguns dias e acredito que nem mesmo Ink seria capaz de suportar as neuroses e os ataques dela, vale lembrar que ele vive para isso.

- Mirach, os convidados chegarão em alguns minutos. Saia desse quarto agora!

- Eu adoraria fazer isso mamãe, mas é humanamente impossível fechar, sozinha, esse vestido que a senhora desenhou.

- Eu não tenho tempo para isso! – Ela esbravejou. – Ink vá ajudá-la!

Prendi o riso que ameaçava escapar dos meus lábios quando um Ink esbaforido apareceu no meu quarto me encontrando sentada na cama com a maquiagem feita, os cabelos castanhos escuros presos e um coque, o vestido azul perfeitamente abotoado e um livro em minhas mãos.

- Ink pensou que a senhorita... – Coloquei meu dedo na frente do lábio indicando silêncio e ele imediatamente parou de falar.

- Precisa de uma folga da minha mãe ou daqui a pouco estará tentando se suicidar e eu sinceramente não desejo perder um dos poucos amigos que possuo. – Eu expliquei calmamente. – Só Merlin sabe o que você teve que suportar enquanto eu estive fora.

- Obrigado Mirach. – Ele comentou sentando na minha cadeira.

Eu sorria por dentro, foram precisos anos para convencê-lo de que possuía liberdade suficiente comigo e mais tempo ainda para que abandonasse o "senhorita" e me chamasse por meu nome, pelo menos quando estávamos a sós.

- Infelizmente não temos muito tempo antes de ela começar a nos procurar outra vez. – Murmurei suspirando, por mais que desejasse não tinha mais como evitar.

- Veja pelo lado positivo, sua amiga e seu namorado em breve estarão aqui. – Ele comentou ajeitando meu cabelo delicadamente. – Não ficará sozinha.

- Você tem razão. – Concordei dando um beijo no topo da sua cabeça, ato considerado repulsivo para quase a totalidade dos bruxos que conheço. – Eu consegui um presente para Liandan em Hogsmeade, iremos vê-la em dois dias, certo?

- Eu não perderia isso por nada. – Ele disse com um sorriso, nós dois adorávamos o meu aniversário porque era o dia em que escapávamos para vê-la.

E com esse comentário meu amigo desaparatou e sem nenhuma outra escolha me encaminhei para o quintal onde me sentei em uma cadeira ao lado de Othy, o único da família que se mostrava tão interessado quanto eu, ou seja, nada. Ficamos conversando sobre banalidades até o primeiro grupo de convidados aparecer e nós sermos literalmente obrigados a recebê-los e acomodá-los.

- Lembre-me de nunca me casar e deixar a mamãe controlar e organizar a festa. – Resmunguei quando depois de um longo tempo, consegui sentar novamente.

- Digo o mesmo. – Meu irmão murmurou se jogando ao meu lado.

A verdade é que depois de receber mais de mil bruxos qualquer um estaria exausto e olha que apenas metade desse número fazia parte da lista de convidados dos noivos. Por sorte Tom guardara os nossos lugares ou creio que mesmo sendo irmãos do noivo terminaríamos sem lugar para assistir a cerimônia.

- Eu achei que ela fez um ótimo trabalho. – Tom comentou com um de seus característicos sorrisos sarcásticos.

- Isso porque não foi você o responsável para recepcionar essa gente toda. – Eu murmurei rapidamente em resposta, pois meu irmão estava subindo no altar e se minha mãe me visse conversando nesse momento tão importante eu seria uma garota morta.

Agora eu não sei se era porque eu estava entediada ou se o padre era realmente lerdo, mas posso garantir que para mim aquela cerimônia durou uma eternidade, mas sou obrigada a admitir que quando a festa começou até consegui me divertir um pouco. Claro que primeiramente tivemos que falar com Ignatio e com a nova integrante da família que se debulhava em lágrimas, eu a entendia, se casasse com o meu irmão também estaria chorando.

- Gostaria de dançar? – Tom perguntou quando nos afastamos.

- O senhor quer mesmo dançar comigo? – Perguntei de maneira brincalhona, lembrando-o de nosso primeiro baile.

Tom se limitou a revirar os olhos e me puxar para a pista, onde dançamos duas músicas até eu localizar Eillen me implorando com o olhar para que a salvasse.

- Preciso falar com Eillen. – Avisei já me soltando dele e caminhando na direção dela.

Não que Tom tenha se importado, a verdade, eu sabia muito bem, era que ele estava louco para estabelecer "contatos" importantes.

- Senhor e senhora Prince, sou Mirach Prewet, creio que Eillen já tenha falado de mim para os senhores. – Falei formalmente ativando uma de minhas máscaras.

- Com certeza que sim, me sinto honrada de finalmente conhecê-la. – A senhora Prince me respondeu, mas era claro que fazia isso apenas por educação. – O casamento do seu irmão foi realmente espetacular.

- Minha mãe certamente apreciará o elogio, senhora Prince. – Eu comentei com um sorriso inocente. – Mas por que os senhores não aproveitam a festa? Eu lhes dou a minha palavra de que não deixarei Eillen sozinha nem por um minuto.

Como para todos os efeitos Eillen era uma jovem solteira devia permanecer sempre na presença de um acompanhante como dizia a norma da nossa sociedade.

- Que gentileza a sua querida. – Ela falou se levantando rapidamente assim como fez o marido, provavelmente para não me darem tempo de mudar de ideia.

Sentei-me ao lado de minha amiga e esperei os pais dela se afastarem bastante para finalmente permitir que o meu riso surgisse.

- Mirach eu lhe serei eternamente grata. – Ela falou me abraçando tão forte que quase sufoquei. – Não sei se conseguiria aguentar mais um minuto ao lado deles.

- Embora eu não tenha muita experiência nesse assunto acredito que seja isso que os amigos fazem, não é?

- Sim, Mira, é isso que os amigos fazem, mas estou me sentindo uma péssima amiga por tê-la obrigado a se afastar do seu príncipe encantado.

- Tom? – Perguntei descrente e ela se limitou a revirar os olhos. – Você fez um favor a ele. Estava doido para fazer alguns bons contatos, afinal você sabe como ele é.

Nós duas passamos o resto da festa conversando, com exceção do momento em que tivemos que esconder Othy embaixo da nossa mesa para nossas parentas pararem de obrigá-lo a dançar com todas as garotas puro sangue presentes, o que não eram poucas. Por um lado eu fiquei com pena do meu irmão, mas por outra queria tirar uma foto para poder rir desse momento depois.

Quando depois de horas vi o último convidado partir corri para meu quarto e me joguei na cama, mas meu momento de privacidade durou pouco, pois Ink entrou no meu trazendo um envelope nas mãos.

- Isso chegou hoje à tarde, achei que gostaria de ver. – Ele falou me estendendo a carta.

Minha mão tremia ligeiramente enquanto segurava o envelope por mais que odiasse admitir estava apreensiva em relação às notas dos NOMs, visto que estas literalmente decidiriam o meu futuro. Acredito que é compreensível que desejasse abrir o envelope rapidamente e creio que teria feito isso se uma criaturinha chamada Othy não tivesse entrado a toda velocidade quase me derrubando.

- Vi a carta de Hogwarts na minha mesa e vim correndo para saber como você foi.

- Eu ainda não abri.

- E o que está esperando?

- Você calar a boca. – Retruquei irritada.

- Desculpe-me.

Finalmente rompi o lacre e ignorando a lista de materiais puxei minhas notas para fora.

RESULTADO NOS NIVÉIS ODINÁRIOS EM MAGIA

Notas de aprovação: Notas de reprovação:

Ótimo (O) Péssimo (P)

Excede Expectativas (E) Deplorável (D)

Aceitável (A) Trasgo (T)

RESULTADOS OBTIDOS POR MIRACH PREWET

Astronomia O

Aritimancia O

Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas O

Feitiços O

Herbologia O

História da Magia O

Poções O

Runas Antigas O

Transfiguração O

Trato das Criaturas Mágicas O

- Mira, fala alguma coisa.

- Veja você mesmo. – Falei estendendo o papel para ele, aquilo era muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que podia esperar.

- Mirach Prewet, você conseguiu ótimo em todos os seus NOMs, eu achei que isso era humanamente impossível.

- Aparentemente não é e eu tenho quase certeza de que não fui a única a obter um resultado como esse.

- É verdade, seu namorado provavelmente também conseguiu porque vocês dois são estranhos. Mas você continua sendo meu ídolo, irmãzinha. – Ele falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – É preciso ser um verdadeiro gênio para conseguir isso.

- Só um pequeno comentário Othy, eu sou mais velha que você.

- Ink sabia que conseguiria. A senhorita sempre foi muito inteligente e merece isso mais do que qualquer outro.

- Ele está certo, depois de tudo que você teve que passar essas notas são o mínimo que você poderia esperar em troca.

Eu realmente não costumo ser uma pessoa emotiva, mas abracei os dois fortemente, era verdade que eu não tinha uma família que me amasse e me apoiasse, mas aqueles dois eram o bastante para mim e eu não os trocaria nem mesmo por todo o ouro do mundo.

...

Na noite seguinte Ink foi até o meu quarto depois de todos terem dormido e juntos aparatamos para a casa trouxa onde minha irmã agora morava sem saber da nossa existência, mas nós nos lembrávamos dela e por esse motivo sempre íamos visitá-la em nosso aniversário.

Movendo-me silenciosamente para não acordá-la retirei o pequeno embrulho contendo o livro de contos de fadas e o coloquei sobre o criado mudo enquanto Ink permanecia olhando-a.

- Feliz aniversário irmãzinha. – Eu falei retirando uma mecha do cabelo castanho, nossa única semelhança, da frente do seu rosto. – Que você seja feliz nesse mundo.

- Ela nunca vai voltar para nós, não é mesmo?

- Quando eu era mais jovem acreditava que podia fazer isso, mas hoje percebo que mesmo que eu consiga refazer a memória dela preciso pensar que ela criou uma nova identidade e uma nova vida longe de nós e do mundo que representamos. Eu realmente devo parar de sonhar que algum dia as coisas poderiam voltar a ser como foram antigamente.

- Vai deixá-la, para sempre?

- Depois de todos esses anos eu jamais seria capaz de abandoná-la, mas talvez seja melhor para ela que continuemos a observá-la de longe como sempre fizemos desde que ela se foi.

- Ink sabe que é difícil para você, mas Ink acha que é a coisa certa a se fazer.

- Vamos para casa Ink. – Eu falei segurando a mão dele e lançando um último olhar para ela.

Nós voltaríamos em um ano, porque sentíamos falta dela, porque ao contrario do que acontecera com ela nossas memórias não foram apagadas. Porque eu precisava ter certeza de que mesmo estando distante a minha Liandan estava segura. Obviamente nos anos que se seguiram eu acabaria descobrindo que de todos nós ela era a Prewet que estava em maior segurança.


	15. Chapter 15

Como sempre depois de me despedir de meu irmão segui até a cabine que costumava compartilhar com Tom em nossas viajem para a escola e como de costume ele já estava lá me esperando. Entretanto por mais que tivéssemos muito que comemorar graças a nossas notas nos NOMs eu ouvira umas notícias nos últimos dias na qual eu tinha quase certeza de que meu namorado estava envolvido, o que não seria uma atitude incomum para ele.

- Minha querida Mirach, meus parabéns pelo seu excelente desempenho. – Ele falou sem se dar ao trabalho de se levantar.

- Digo o mesmo para o senhor, afinal não é comum um bruxo conseguir notas máximas em todos os exames que prestou. – Respondi me sentando ao lado dele que rapidamente passou o braço por sobre o meu ombro.

- Ainda bem que nós sempre admitimos sermos um casal incomum. – Ele murmurou e não pude conter o riso diante da verdade.

Porém quando virei minha cabeça para responder notei algo que Tom jamais usara antes em todos os anos em que eu o conhecia, em seu dedo havia um anel e eu podia jurar ter visto o símbolo da Sonserina nele.

- O que é isso?

- Nada. – Ele me respondeu com simplicidade e arquei as sobrancelhas.

- Nada? Então você possivelmente não soube das últimas notícias. Mas não se preocupe, eu conto para você. – Eu comecei sarcástica. – Um bruxo chamado Morfino Gaunt assassinou três trouxas na semana passada, coincidentemente esse mesmo bruxo era filho de Servolo Gaunt cujo qual se não estou enganada, e sei que não estou, é o seu nome do meio.

- De fato não fiquei sabendo disso, visto que não tenho a mesma fartura de notícias do mundo bruxo como você durante as minhas férias, mas eu também não consigo ver porque eu deveria saber.

- Deixe-me esclarecer, os trouxas mortos, embora essa informação não tenha sido divulgada no Profeta e eu tenha precisado buscá-la através de minhas próprias fontes, curiosamente era todos Riddle, o mais novo inclusive tinha um nome que não me é estranho, Tom Riddle, por acaso já o ouviu?

- O que está insinuando? Nós dois somos pessoas que gostam de objetividade, portanto, faça o favor de me fazer isso e me dizer de uma vez o que a está incomodando.

- Eu não estava insinuando, achei muita coincidência da primeira vez que soube, mas agora acho que já tenho certeza do que estou dizendo, porque levando em conta o que eu já disse e o fato de o aparente culpado depois de ter confessado o crime só sabia dizer que o pai o mataria por ter perdido o anel. – Falei puxando a mão dele de meu ombro e mostrado o anel que estava no dedo dele. – Isso só me permite concluir que você está envolvido nisso, muito embora eu não queria nem imaginar de que maneira.

- Eu os matei! Era isso que queria ouvir? Posso satisfazer o seu desejo, eu matei toda aquela maldita linhagem trouxa que manchou o meu sangue.

- Não devia ter feito isso, já não lhe basta à morte daquela menina no ano passado pesando em sua consciência? O que você fez é errado e passará o resto da vida com essas ações o perseguindo. É isso que você quer?

- Você se preocupa de mais Mirach, posso lhe garantir que minha alma esta completamente em paz.

- É exatamente isso que me preocupa. – Eu resmunguei. – Eu só quero te ajudar Tom.

- Você já faz isso, querida. – Ele comentou beijando a minha testa.

Permanecemos em silêncio pelo resto da viajem, mas muito embora eu estivesse com um livro ótimo não fui capaz de desfrutá-lo. Meus pensamentos se voltavam para Tom e para o quanto mais de segredos eu seria capaz de suportar.

Alguém sensato teria terminado esse relacionamento a muito tempo, mas toda a minha lógica infalível parecia desaparecer de mim quando o assunto era Tom Riddle, porque embora eu tentasse ser diferente eu ainda era uma mulher e no fundo do meu ser desejava ter uma família. E Tom, mesmo com todos os horríveis defeitos, fora a única pessoa capaz de me aceitar da maneira como eu sou. Isso combinado ao fato de eu simplesmente ter permitido a mim mesma me apaixonar por ele acabava impedindo que eu me afastasse.

A verdade é que eu tinha medo que essas ações acabassem por destruir o meu Tom e talvez por isso mesmo que eu tivesse que permanecer ao lado dele, pois por mais que ele se recusasse a me ouvir eu era, provavelmente, a única pessoa que poderia ao menos tentar mudá-lo.

Na manhã seguinte acordei cedo e fiquei esperando por Eillen para que pudéssemos organizar nossos horários, mas foi preciso quase uma hora para que minha amiga ficasse pronta e eu pudesse seguir com o meu planejamento.

Entretanto quando o chegamos ao Salão Principal não consegui localizar o professor Slughorn em lugar algum o que confusa e frustrada.

- Senhorita Prewet, senhorita Prince, venham aqui, por favor. – Dumbledore falou sobre o coro de vozes no salão.

Com Eillen seguindo em meu encalço avancei até o meu querido professor de Transfiguração.

- Sinto muito por tê-las feito esperar, mas Horácio está indisposto essa manhã e fiquei responsável pelos horários da Sonserina além dos da minha própria casa. – Ele falou sério e com um sorriso acrescentou. – E aparentemente não estou dando conta de manter ambas as funções.

- Não há nenhum problema professo, só espero que o professor Slughorn não tenha nada grave.

- Não creio que esse seja o caso senhorita, me parece apenas que o meu colega exagerou um pouco no banquete de ontem à noite. – Dumbledore confidenciou e ao meu lado Eillen abafou o riso. – Agora aos negócios. Senhorita Prince sinto não poder liberá-la para continuar em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas tendo tirado apenas um aceitável, mas o professor Wiston ficará contente em tê-la na aula de feitiços.

- Bem não se pode ter tudo, acho que vou ficar com Feitiços então. – Ela comentou dando de ombros e pegando o horário com Dumbledore.

Minha amiga continuaria cursando Poções, Trasfiguração, Feitiços e Herbologia, basicamente tudo o que constava em sua lista de solicitação.

- Quer que eu lhe espere?

- Pode ir na frente, encontro você daqui a pouco.

- Quanto a você, senhorita Prewet, devo dizer que estou muito orgulhoso com seu resultado na minha matéria.

- Obrigada professor.

- Provavelmente não devia lhe contar isso, mas todos os professores estavam quase brigando para terem você e o senhor Riddle em suas classes. – Ele sussurrou embora eu tenha notado um leve ressentimento quando falou de Tom. – Entretanto a senhorita tem certeza de que quer mesmo continuar com História da Magia?

- Sim professor, talvez não saiba, mas pretendo trabalhar no Ministério quando me formar em Hogwarts e creio que essa matéria possa me ajudar a alcançar meus objetivos.

- Sendo assim, boa sorte e estarei aguardando pela senhorita na minha classe. – Ele comentou me entregando meu horário.

Em um processo incomum, o que não é um fato exatamente nova se tratando de mim, desisti apenas de três matérias do meu currículo original. Trato das Criaturas Mágicas porque já tinha todo o conhecimento que julgava necessário, Herbologia porque nunca fui lá muito fã de plantas e Astronomia porque me lembrava em demasia da minha família. Isso me deixava com um total de sete matérias, quase o dobro da grade da grande maioria dos meus colegas, sendo que somado a isso ainda havia os tempos que eu devia gastar em minhas atividades de monitoria.

Claro que isso consumiria quase todo o meu tempo livre, mas talvez seja melhor assim, pois me obrigará a pensar menos nas loucuras de Tom devido a falta de tempo e a me dedicar mais ao meu objetivo, afinal eu já estou quase lá.


	16. Chapter 16

Eu estou no meu sétimo ano, prestes a me formar em Hogwarts e construir uma carreira, mas isso já não me assusta mais, pelo menos não agora que sei do que sou capaz. Apesar de tudo eu continuei a namorar Tom e durante esse período ele não fez nada que fizesse com que eu me arrependesse dessa decisão ou pelo menos finalmente aprendeu como esconder seus atos de mim. Particularmente prefiro acreditar na primeira opção, para o bem do meu relacionamento e da minha sanidade, mas conhecendo-o como conheço sei que a segunda é muito mais provável de se tornar verdadeira.

Eillen e eu ainda somos melhores amigas e ela continua a namorar o trouxa escondido de seus pais, embora em breve eu acredite que ela será obrigada a contar visto que as coisas entre eles estão ficando sérias, já Othy também continua namorando Aurora e como sua confidente sei que ele está apenas esperando conseguir sua independência financeira para jogar na cara do nosso pai tudo que vem desabafando comigo ao longo desses anos.

Quanto a escola, continuo como sempre e em alguns dias prestarei os meus NIEMs, assim como Othy fará os seus NOMs. Também devo comentar que Tom e eu fomos escolhidos como monitores chefes o que foi muito legal embora tenha diminuído ainda mais o meu tempo livre.

Naquela manhã Eillen e eu estávamos tomando, tranquilamente, o nosso café da manhã quando uma coruja cinza sobrevoou a mesa, juntamente com o resto das responsáveis pela entrega do correio, e despejou duas cartas na minha frente. Não foi preciso muito tempo para que eu reconhecesse a letra de Tobias Snape em uma delas a qual passei discretamente para minha amiga, afinal ela finalmente concordara ser mais seguro usar a minha coruja para trocar cartas com o amado, mas não consegui identificar quem era o remetente da segunda carta.

- Tobias quer que eu me encontre com ele, diz que tem algo muito importante para me contar. – Ela sussurrou para que apenas eu escutasse. – No dia do passeio a Hogsmeade, você poderia...

- Eu lhe dou cobertura. – Comentei distraidamente enquanto abria a carta.

- Obrigada, mil vezes obrigada. – Ela falou me abraçando animadamente, mas eu estava chocada de mais com o que tinha lido para lhe dar atenção e minha amiga não tardou a notar isso. – Mira o que houve?

- É do Ministério Eillen, estão dizendo que consegui a vaga para estagiar lá e que estão aguardando minhas notas do NIEMs para decidirem em qual departamento vou começar. – Falei enquanto passava os olhos mais uma vez pelo conteúdo da carta.

- Isso é incrível, mas como conseguiu? Não foi graças a seu pai, não é?

- É claro que não, eu mandei a carta de solicitação como o professor Slughorn me instruiu, mas pelo que está escrito aqui parece que havia cartas de recomendações junto com o meu requerimento.

- Você não as enviou?

- Eu nem sabia que podia fazer isso, afinal meu pai nunca me explicou como funcionava a burocracia do Ministério.

- Parece que você vai descobrir por si mesma.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu não conseguia parar de sorrir, um estágio no Ministério era a garantia de um excelente emprego e não era algo fácil de conseguir, pois com isso você iniciava a sua carreira como assistente de um chefe de departamento o que não é pouca coisa, além de ser uma garantia de seu emprego lá. Tudo o que eu queria era sair correndo para contar a novidade para Othy, mas as pessoas achariam muito estranho me ver na mesa da Lufa-lufa e eu não queria levantar suspeitas e dar a chance de algum boato começar a circular pela escola.

Obviamente eu também queria contar para Tom, mas como vinha acontecendo com muita freqüência, ele não apareceu para a refeição o que ele fazia durante esse período não era algo que eu estivesse ansiosa para descobrir.

- Vamos indo para a sala? – Eillen perguntou me despertando de meus devaneios.

- Quero agradecer ao professor Slughorn primeiro, mas encontro você lá em alguns minutos. – Comentei já me levantando.

Fiquei esperando no corredor e uns cinco minutos depois ele deixou o Salão Principal e me aproximei dele rapidamente.

- Professor, teria um minuto?

- É claro, senhorita Prewet.

- Quero informá-lo do que minha solicitação para estagiar no Ministério foi aceita.

- Meus parabéns, mas eu sabia que a senhorita conseguiria. – Ele comentou sorrindo. – Saiba que eu nunca erro quanto ao potencial de um aluno.

- Eu também gostaria de agradecer por ter anexado as cartas de recomendação.

- Infelizmente não posso levar o crédito por essa ideia, visto que ela partiu do professor Dumbledore, mas ele vem vindo ali se desejar falar com ele.

- Obrigada professor. – Falei educadamente e sai correndo atrás de Dumbledore. – Professor! Professor!

- Senhorita Prewet, o que posso fazer pela senhorita?

- Nada, eu só gostaria de agradecer por ter anexado as cartas, não sabe o quão importante para mim é conseguir esse estágio.

- A senhorita fez por merecer e devo lhe confidenciar que todos os professores acataram imediatamente a ideia quando lhes apresentei, mas admito que fiquei surpreso por a senhorita não ter pedido a nenhum de nós para escrevê-la.

- Eu achava que isso não era permitido e como o professor Slughorn não me alertou sobre esse fato eu nem ao menos me preocupei com essa possibilidade.

- Não deve ficar chateada com Horácio, ele deve ter imaginado, da mesma maneira que eu, que tendo um pai tão envolvido na política do Ministério como é o seu caso ele já a haveria instruído sobre o que você deveria fazer.

- Digamos apenas que meus pais e eu não estamos de acordo quanto ao caminho que devo seguir no futuro. – Comentei embora a verdade é que eles nem faziam ideia de que eu havia enviado a carta.

- Desejo-lhe sorte, então, senhorita Prewet, embora não acredite que ira precisar. – Ele comentou antes de me deixar sozinha no corredor.

- Isso é porque o senhor não conhece o meu pai. – Eu murmurei para o nada enquanto caminhava para a minha aula.

Quando cheguei me sentei ao lado de Eillen como havia prometido, mas consegui passar um bilhete para Tom dizendo que precisávamos nos encontrar. Por conta disso em meu tempo livre me encaminhei para a Sala Precisa, onde se tornara nosso ponto de encontro, e esperei por meu namorado.

- O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou surpreso já que normalmente era ele que me chamava até ali.

- Eu consegui. – Falei simplesmente enquanto estendia a carta para ele.

Os olhos de Tom percorreram rapidamente as poucas palavras que eu já havia decorado e subitamente aqueles poços negros se voltaram para mim. Agora veja bem, Tom nunca foi do tipo romântico, se quer era uma pessoa emotiva, então eu acredito que minha surpresa quando ele me levantou do chão e me rodou pela sala tenha sido bastante justificável.

- Quem é você e o que fez com Tom Riddle? – Perguntei assim que ele me colocou no chão.

- Por que sempre o tom de surpresa? – Ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Admita que esse comportamento não combina nem um pouco com você.

- Só estou feliz por você Mirach. – Ele falou e embora eu não estivesse muito convencida decidi deixar para lá. – Consegui marcar uma audiência com o Dippet na semana que vem.

- Eu sabia que essa felicidade toda não era apenas por minha causa. – Acusei.

- Mirach.

- Relaxe, eu tenho certeza de que conseguira o emprego como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas ainda não consigo acreditar que tenha aspirado por isso desde que entrou na escola.

- Minha querida, você não é a única que as pessoas têm dificuldade para compreender os pensamentos.

Preferi não pensar nisso, pelo menos não em um dia em que eu estava tão feliz, pela noite finalmente consegui contar a novidade para meu irmão que ficou talvez até mais contente do que eu, pois sua felicidade não era apenas por mim como por ele mesmo também. Afinal ele sabia que eu o ajudaria a realizar o seu próprio sonho quando me estabelecesse financeiramente a ponto de já não mais depender do meu pai.

Consegui contar a Ink também, mas meus pais só ficariam sabendo a verdade depois que os meus NIEMs saíssem e se eu conseguisse tal proeza apenas quando meu pai cruzasse comigo nos corredores do Ministério.

Acho bom que eles estejam preparados porque estou prestes a revelar o que Mirach Prewet é realmente capaz de fazer e nada pode me parar agora.

**Oi pessoal, eu sei que é muito chato as pessoas ficarem pedindo Reviews, mas poxa você podiam comentar de vez em quanto. Eu realmente queria saber o que vocês estão achando e não posso fazer isso sem os comentários. Até o próximo capítulo.**


	17. Chapter 17

No dia do passeio a Hogsmeade eu me encontrava na biblioteca, pois Tom estava em uma reunião com o diretor e Eillen fora se encontrar com Tobias, o que significava que eu não tinha nenhuma companhia para o passeio e além do mais estando ali era muito mais fácil criar um álibi para a minha amiga, visto que depois de sete anos frequentando essa biblioteca diariamente a bibliotecária simplesmente me amava e faria qualquer coisa que eu pedisse. Então eu estava aproveitando um dos meus raros momentos de paz para colocar a minha leitura em dia quando a porta se abriu violentamente revelando Eillen.

- Eillen? O que houve? – Perguntei preocupada enquanto ela se sentava ao meu lado.

- Mira, Tobias... Tobias, ele...

- O que aconteceu? O que ele fez com você? – Perguntei dessa vez um pouco irritada principalmente porque percebi que ela estava chorando.

- Nada! Ele não fez nada comigo, Mira, você entendeu errado. Ele me pediu em casamento.

- E o que você respondeu?

- Disse que precisava pensar e vim para cá. O que eu faço Mirach?

- Eillen eu não posso te ajudar dessa vez, precisa tomar essa decisão por sua própria conta, na verdade já deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo.

- Eu sei, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não sei o que fazer, por um lado eu o amo, mas por outro eu preciso da minha família para me manter. – Ela falou escondendo o rosto com os braços.

- Se escolher Tobias, estará renegando todas as mordomias com as quais está acostumada e terá uma vida difícil pela frente, afinal pelo que me contou ele não vem de uma família rica. – Eu falei levantando a cabeça para que me encarasse. – Por outro lado se você ficar, mais dia menos dia, será obrigada a entrar em um casamento arranjado que pode ou não dar certo embora seja uma garantia de que terá dinheiro.

- Já é tarde para isso, meus pais escreveram em sua última carta que querem que eu me case com o Crable, esse será o meu futuro se eu ficar. Mas e seu eu estiver errada sobre tudo, se eu fizer a escolha errada?

- Não há nenhum caminho seguro pelo qual possamos seguir nessa vida, tudo o que fizemos ou viremos a fazer representa um risco, infelizmente eu não tenho o poder de prever o futuro para saber qual risco vale mais apena.

- Você tem sorte Mira, sempre soube o que queria da vida e nunca se importou de passar por cima de qualquer tradição que se colocasse em seu caminho, mas eu não tenho a sua coragem, nunca a tive e provavelmente nunca a terei. Não sei se serei capaz de enfrentar os meus pais mesmo que queira.

- Eillen olha para mim, tudo que disse sobre mim é verdade, mas você, assim como Othy uma vez, cometeu um erro em seu julgamento. Para ser quem eu sou hoje eu paguei o preço pelos meus atos, pessoas que eu amava me foram tiradas, o amor da minha família me foi renegado, me tornei uma pária diante a sociedade apenas por ser diferente. Isso me tornou uma pessoa desconfiada e com dificuldade de expressar qualquer tipo de emoção. – Falei encarando o nada, não estava sendo particularmente fácil revelar isso, mas Eillen merecia e precisava saber. – Caso me pergunte hoje se me arrependo, se mudaria alguma das minhas decisões, serei obrigada a dizer que não porque por mais que eu tenha sofrido eu escolhi pagar esse preço para alcançar meus sonhos. Entretanto só cabe a cada um de nós decidir qual é o sonho que queremos realizar e quanto estamos dispostos a sacrificar para alcançá-los, e isso independe de quanta coragem nós temos.

Ela apenas me encarava sem emitir qualquer som então lhe dei mais algum tempo antes de acrescentar:

- Como você acha que será mais feliz Eillen? Qual sonho você quer seguir?

- Tobias, nos últimos anos é com ele que tenho me sentido feliz, é com ele que tenho me sentido completa.

Eu sorri em sua direção, muito embora eu soubesse que talvez, apenas talvez eu não devesse tê-la encorajado, principalmente porque eu conhecia melhor do que ninguém as provações que ela enfrentaria.

- Uma boa amiga diria para você desistir dele e se manter com que tem hoje, se manter em uma vida segura que não lhe apresentasse chances de se magoar, mas sei que essa segurança não existe, mas temo que eu não seja uma boa amiga. Não direi para seguir o seu coração porque esse pode enganá-la, mas siga a sua consciência e o que ela dizer que é o melhor para você.

- Eu irei lhe dar minha resposta e quando o ano terminar enfrentarei os meus pais. – Ela falou enxugando as lágrimas e já se levantando. – Ah! E Mirach, você é uma boa amiga, talvez a melhor que eu poderia ter e sabe por quê? Porque você me ouve e me compreende embora eu saiba que várias vezes discordou das minhas decisões, mas a cima de tudo porque você se importa de verdade comigo.

Ela saiu correndo, os cabelos negros e lisos batendo contra as suas costas, e eu fiquei observando o livro sem realmente lê-lo. Eu realmente esperava que Eillen encontrasse a felicidade porque ela estava certa, eu me preocupava com ela da mesma maneira com que me preocupava com apenas mais quatro pessoas: Othy, Liandan, Ink e Tom, uma lista pequena para alguém que já passara dos 17, mas pelo menos se tratava de uma lista verdadeira.

Quando finalmente conseguir voltar a minha atenção para a leitura a porta se abriu novamente revelando Tom dessa vez e ele não parecia estar muito feliz.

- O que aconteceu? – Eu perguntei quando ele se jogou na cadeira do lado da minha que até alguns minutos atrás estava sendo ocupada por Eillen.

- Dippet não me aceitou.

- O quê?

- Disse que eu era muito novo para assumir um cargo como professor, principalmente de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, disse que eu era inexperiente. – Ele falou furioso parecendo até que queria matar o nosso diretor. – Eu tenho as melhores notas e mais experiência do que essa idiota que nos da aula.

- Não creio que você possa falar de sua experiência para alguém sem acabar parando em Azkaban. – Eu sussurrei, mas é claro que ele me escutou.

- De que lado você está?

- Do seu Tom, só estou dizendo que Dippet talvez não tenha feito por mal e além do mais pelo que você me contou ela não lhe recusou completamente o cargo. Faça algum curso ou sei lá, alguma coisa que lhe de a experiência que Dippet quer e volte para conseguir o emprego.

- Eu vou trabalhar na Borgin & Burkes

- Você o quê? Não escutou nada do que eu falei? – Perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Pelo contrário, minha cara, eu escutei muito bem, você é que não entendeu os meus planos, a Borgin & Burkes trabalha com objetos das trevas, uma vez lá dentro poderei estudá-los detalhadamente.

- Se é o que você quer fazes, mas realmente não acho que essa seja a sua melhor opção.

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo, não precisa se preocupar tudo vai acontecer de acordo com o meu plano. – Ele falou agora bem mais animado do que quando entrara e com um beijo me deixou novamente sozinha.

- Por que será que toda a vez que você me diz para não me preocupar é exatamente quando eu sei que preciso me preocupar? – Perguntei para o nada, mas para ser sincera adoraria ter uma resposta para isso.

**Desculpem por não ter postado na semana passada, mas por conta das provas de final de ano na escola não tive tempo de entrar no computador. Quero também agradecer aos reviews que recebi desde o começo dessa fic, saibam que isso é muito importante para mim. **


	18. Chapter 18

Eu realizei as provas de NIEM's com facilidade, mas ainda fico nervosa cada vez que penso no resultado, mesmo sabendo que isso não combina nem um pouco comigo. Porém para a minha sorte hoje é, finalmente, o baile de formatura onde receberemos nossos diplomas e no meu caso a tão esperada nota, agora olhando pelo lado negativo a família dos formandos deve estar presente o que provavelmente estragará a minha última noite no lugar que mais amo em todo o mundo.

- Está pronta? – Eillen perguntou colocando a mão sobre meu ombro e eu automaticamente me virei para encará-la.

Minha amiga usava um vestido cinza e os cabelos negros presos em um coque enquanto eu usava um vestido azul marinho e havia trançado meu cabelo.

- Nem um pouco, mas vamos. – Eu falei me levantando.

Ela me lançou um pequeno sorriso e começamos nossa caminhada silenciosa até o Salão Principal, a verdade é que nós duas estamos ansiosas, mesmo que por motivos diferentes, pois para o bem ou para o mal estamos prestes a desafiar completamente e definitivamente nossas famílias.

- Boa sorte. – Nós duas desejamos ao mesmo tempo.

Então nos separamos, cada qual na direção de sua respectiva família, e devo confessar que ver os meus pais sentados com uma expressão clara de que preferiam estar fazendo qualquer coisa ao em vez de comparecerem a minha formatura me deu ainda mais vontade de receber essas notas para poder esfregá-las na cara deles, mas contrariando todo o meus instinto coloquei um sorriso no rosto enquanto chegava cada vez mais perto deles.

- Mamãe, papai, fico tão feliz que tenham vindo. – Comentei alegremente embora este estivesse longe de ser o meu sentimento no momento.

Pais normais teriam dito que não perderiam a formatura de sua filha por nada desse mundo e o quanto estavam orgulhosos de mim, mas os meus simplesmente viraram e disseram:

- Espero que valha apena.

Pois é, ainda bem que já estou acostumada com um tratamento assim vindo deles ou acabaria precisando de mais de um psicólogo para superar esse trauma. Como eles não se pronunciaram depois disso, parecendo terem um acordo tático para ignorarem minha presença, os deixei sozinhos e fui procurar Tom com quem fiquei conversando até começar a chamarem os alunos para a entrega dos diplomas. Nossa casa como sempre era a última da listagem, mas depois do que me pareceu um tempo muito longo finalmente chegou a nossa vez.

- Senhoras e senhores, tenho agora o prazer de apresentar uma aluna que durante todos os seus anos nessa escola se mostrou estar a cima de qualquer expectativa em um desempenho altamente espetacular. Com vocês senhorita Mirach Prewet.

Me separei de Tom e segui até o palco onde Dippet e Dumbledore me aguardavam.

- Meus parabéns senhorita. – Dippet falou me entregando o meu diploma.

- Obrigada diretor.

Com passos calmos, pois sabia muito bem que embora Dippet já estivesse chamando o nome de outro aluno os olhares das pessoas continuavam cravados em mim, caminhei até Dumbledore que era o responsável pela entrega dos resultados para os alunos.

- Devo dizer que não estou surpreso com o resultado. – Ele comentou com um sorriso.

- Isso quer dizer que fui bem? – Sussurrei a pergunta.

- Excelente como sempre, o ministro será um tolo se não enxergar o seu potencial. – Ele falou me estendendo o papel.

- Obrigada, por tudo.

- A senhorita fez por merecer e me sinto honrado em dizer que fui seu professor.

Eu sorri para ele uma última vez e desci do palco já abrindo o pequeno envelope.

_Resultados obtidos por Mirach Prewet_

_Aritimancia O_

_Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas O_

_Feitiços O_

_História da Magia O_

_Poções O_

_Runas Antigas O_

_Transfiguração O_

Admito que reprimi um grito quando vi as notas, na verdade tive que relê-los para acreditar que eram de verdade. Conseguir ótimo em todos os NIEM's que eu prestara era melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu tivesse sonhado e traziam uma sensação ainda melhor, pois essas notas estavam à cima até mesmo de minhas maiores expectativas.

- Mira! – Meu irmão gritou se jogando em cima de mim.

- Como você me achou? – Perguntei curiosa, já que no meio de tantos alunos não era exatamente fácil achar alguém rapidamente.

- Estava esperando por você perto da descida do palco.

- Menino esperto, parece que aprendeu alguma coisa comigo. – Comentei bagunçando o cabelo dele.

- Mirach para de me enrolar e diz logo.

Com um sorriso sarcástico estendi o papel na direção dele, afinal Othy dependia desse resultado tanto quanto eu, visto que se ele quisesse realmente realizar seu sonho eu seria o seu bote salva-vidas.

- Como você consegue fazer isso? – Ele perguntou chocado enquanto me devolvia o papel.

- Para ser sincera nem mesmo eu sei meu querido irmão. – Eu respondi sinceramente o que o fez rir.

- Othy poderia me ceder sua irmã por alguns minutos? – Tom perguntou aparecendo por trás de nós e notei que o diploma já estava em suas mãos.

- Claro.

- Como foi? – Perguntei enquanto o seguia até o pátio, uma tradição que costumávamos seguir em todos os nossos bailes.

- Muito bem como sempre, na verdade consegui ótimo em todas as matérias.

- Precisamos urgentemente parar de tirar notas iguais. – Comentei ironicamente, pois, embora estivéssemos mais velhos, continuávamos a competir.

Eu me recostei na mureta do pátio olhando para o seu estrelado e não pude deixar de pensar em como sentiria falta desse castelo depois que eu partisse.

- Preciso falar uma coisa com você.

- Já não está falando?

- Senhorita engraçadinha, quer casar comigo? – Ele perguntou e me virei para encará-lo.

- Está falando sério? Você quer casar comigo?

- Por que você nunca acredita no que eu digo?

- Não respondeu minha pergunta.

- E nem você a minha.

- Sabe que se continuarmos vamos passar a noite inteira aqui, não sabe?

- Sim Mirach Prewet, eu quero me casar com você, pode perguntar ao seu pai se quiser, já pedi sua mão a ele. – Ele resmungou e o encarei atônica, ele havia pedido a minha mão? – É a sua vez de responder.

- Primeiro por que você é um excelente mentiroso e adora implicar comigo. – Eu falei acusadoramente, mas ele se limitou a arquear a sobrancelha. – E segundo porque as propostas que me faz são sempre coisas que nem eu nem ninguém acreditou que um dia poderiam acontecer comigo por conta do jeito que eu sou. Está feliz agora? – Perguntei já me virando para deixá-lo, mas ele segurou o meu braço.

- Você realmente tem que parar de fugir de mim durante os bailes. – Ele falou com o seu característico sorriso presunçoso. – E além do mais não era para essa pergunta que eu queria resposta.

- Seu idiota! – Falei dando um soco no ombro dele. – Por que não me disse isso antes.

- Gosto de ver você irritada. – Ele falou começando a dançar comigo.

- Idiota. – Eu repeti embora sem tanta convicção dessa vez.

- Quer deixar de ser cruel e responder a minha pergunta de uma vez.

- Sim Tom, eu aceito me casar com você, mas não quero nada grandioso como o casamento de Ignatio e não sonhe que vou abrir mão do Ministério.

- Eu ficaria extremamente desapontado se o fizesse, talvez até mesmo retirasse o pedido.

- Tom, você se importaria se eu continuasse usando o meu nome de solteira dentro do Ministério, ao menos durante os primeiros anos?

- Eu não vejo porque não desde que todos saibam que você é minha. – Ele comentou distraído e não pude deixar de pensar que era por coisas como essa que eu o amava. – Além do mais adoraria ver a cara do seu pai quando descobrir a onde a garota Prewet vai chegar.

- Obrigada.

Nós não demoramos a voltar para dentro do Salão, afinal não queríamos que dessem por nossa falta, pois não queria contar a ninguém o que tinha acontecido. Apenas de noite, quando minhas colegas de quarto já se encontravam em seu sétimo sono, que me sentei na cama de Eillen, com a cortina ao redor de nós de maneira a nos esconder, e lhe contei tudo, um hábito que adquirimos durante todos esses anos que compartilhamos segredos.

- Eu não acredito que nós duas vamos casar.

- Eu não acredito que estaremos indo embora daqui pela última vez em algumas horas. Eu considero esse lugar como meu lar.

- Terá um novo lar em breve, nós duas teremos.

- É, vamos começar uma nova faze das nossas vidas. – Eu comentei e depois só de brincadeira acrescentei. – Que medo.

- Continuaremos sendo amigas mesmo seguindo caminhos separados, não é?

- Mas é claro que sim Eillen ou você acha que poderei esquecer todos esses anos que passamos juntas? – Eu falei me virando para encará-la melhor mesmo com a pouca luz que dispúnhamos. – Eillen você é minha melhor amiga, minha única amiga, eu não poderia esquecê-la nem mesmo se quisesse.

- Nem eu, acho que você é a única pessoa que eu tenho certeza que estará sempre ao meu lado independente do que eu fizer. – Ela comentou voltando a sorrir. – Amigas para sempre?

- Amigas para sempre. – Respondi para agradá-la embora eu não costumasse falar coisas desse tipo.

E assim passamos nossa última noite em Hogwarts, se chagamos a dormir foi muito pouco porque não cheguei nem a notar e quando dos primeiros raios de sol surgiram através da janela olhei uma última vez para meu dormitório e me preparei para minha última viagem. Depois do café embarquei no trem vermelho e observei o castelo ir sumindo aos poucos enquanto o trem ganhava velocidade.

- Não se preocupe, você vai voltar. Há a minha formatura e com certeza precisará voltar quando tiver os seus próprios filhos. – Othy falou quando finalmente desviei meu olhar da janela.

- Você tem razão, não há porque dizer adeus.

Quem poderia ter imaginado que eu só pisaria apenas mais uma vez naquelas terras que tanto amei e que significaram minha única salvação durante toda a adolescência.


	19. Chapter 19

Eu havia enviado minhas notas para o Ministério na manhã seguinte a festa de formatura, mas eles só divulgavam nossas seções em nosso primeiro dia, que por coincidência é hoje, dois dias depois de eu ter voltado para casa. Além disso, consegui manter a minha palavra, ninguém com exceção de Ink e de meu irmão sabia sobre o emprego ou sequer sobre o noivado.

Então para que as coisas continuassem assim acordei duas horas antes do meu pai para ter tempo de me arrumar, comer e ainda sair de casa antes dele.

- Bom dia senhorita. – Ink comentou quando me viu descendo as escadas.

- Ink eu disse que não precisava acordar cedo para preparar o meu café. – Reclamei notando o lugar para um que ele já arrumara na mesa. – Eu mesma teria preparado alguma coisa.

- Ink não queria ver a casa pegando fogo.

- Muito engraçado, Ink, morri de rir. Sabe acho que estou sendo uma péssima influencia para você.

- Ink só estava brincando, mas Ink gosta de fazer as coisas para a senhorita. – Ele falou puxando a cadeira para que eu sentasse. – Está bonita.

- Obrigada. – Agradeci olhando para minha saia preta que ia até o joelho e a blusa branca de botão que eu nem sabia que tinha até encontrá-la no fundo do meu armário ontem à noite.

Eu comi as panquecas que ele havia feito para mim, e que por puro acaso eram o meu café da manhã favorito, mas em poucos minutos não havia mais nada para fazer, chegara a hora de ir.

- Mirach, o que Ink diz caso o senhor e a senhora perguntem pela senhorita?

- Diga que eu já havia saído quando você percebeu. – Eu o instrui enquanto pegava a minha bolsa. – Mas eu duvido seriamente que eles venham a perguntar.

Com isso aparatei para o Ministério, claro que eu poderia ter ido via pó de flu, mas ao contrário da maioria dos bruxos eu gostava de aparatar, na verdade, foi um coisa que sempre gostei de fazer desde criança quando Ink aparatava comigo para me levar aos lugares.

- Respire Mirach, apenas respire. – Falei para mim mesma.

Então seguindo o meu próprio conselho respirei fundo uma última vez, entrei no imponente prédio do Ministério e me encaminhei para a sala que fora indicada em minha carta de aceitação.

- Bom dia, o que posso fazer por você? – Uma senhora me perguntou de maneira solicita assim que entrei.

- Meu nome é Mirach Prewet e eu fui aceita para estagiar no Ministério, me disseram que eu precisava vir até aqui.

- Você está no lugar certo, deixe-me apenas pegar a sua ficha. – Ela falou já começando a mexer em uma pilha de papéis que estavam na sua frente. – Como disse que se chamava mesmo?

- Mirach, Mirach Prewet.

- Então é você, todos do departamento tem falado sobre a sua ficha, parece que é uma das melhores que eles vem em anos. – Ela falou enquanto abria a pasta que presumi ser a minha. – E parece que não estavam exagerando. Meus parabéns senhorita, o chefe dos aurores em pessoa pediu por você.

- Aurores, eu estou mesmo na seção dos aurores? – Perguntei sem conseguir conter minha surpresa, uma vez que os aurores eram o departamento de maior influencia dentro do Ministério.

- Difícil de acreditar, não é? – Ela perguntou e me limitei a concordar com a cabeça. – O senhor Kipling está esperando por você na sala 1975.

- Obrigada...

- Mary, Mary Wikiman.

- Bem, obrigada Mary.

Eu olhei para o pequeno mapa que ela havia me dado, muito embora eu soubesse como chegar ao departamento dos Aurores sem ele, mas durante o caminho não pude deixar de notar como eu tinha tido sorte. Qualquer um pode trabalhar no Ministério, para isso basta apenas realizar uma prova, mas quando se entra como estagiário, que é o meu caso, você passa os primeiros três anos como assistente do chefe de algum departamento e só recebe seu emprego oficial ao fim desse prazo. Sendo que todos aqueles que desempenham bem a sua função contam com a perspectiva de conseguir cargos mais altos ou até mesmo serem mantidos com a função que receberam a principio, e para um novato ser assistente de chefe de departamento é muita coisa. Então descobrir que nos próximos três anos eu trabalharia como assistente do chefe de aurores era quase a realização de um sonho e com certeza muito mais do que eu esperava, coisa que tem acontecido bastante ultimamente.

- Pode entrar. – Escutei a voz após dar apenas uma batida na porta.

- Bom dia senhor Kipling, eu sou Mirach Prewet.

- Então você é a famosa senhorita Prewet, estava realmente curioso sobre a senhorita. – Ele falou sem sorrir, o que considerei agradável, pois sempre achei estranho as pessoas distribuírem sorrisos para alguém que sequer conhecem. – Agora feche a porta e sente-se. Perdoe-me pela bagunça, mas não a esperava tão cedo.

- Estava ansiosa. – Respondi enquanto fazia o que ele mandara, além de não querer encarar o meu pai completei em pensamento.

- Imagino que sim, agora como a senhorita já deve saber eu não costumo ter assistentes embora o Ministro me mande a ficha dos candidatos todos os anos, dessa vez, entretanto, eu achei algo muito interessante, a sua ficha. – Ele falou me encarando. – Aluna modelo, monitora, notas mais do que excelentes e cartas de recomendação de seus professores, nada que eu já não tenha visto antes, então poderia saberia me dizer qual foi a razão que me fez chamá-la, senhorita Prewet?

- Posso imaginar pelo menos uma. – Respondi sem nem pestanejar.

- Eu já vi milhares de fichas ao longo desses anos, milhares de alunos que possuíam pais influentes e ficaram páginas e páginas falando sobre eles, ou então casos em que pais subornaram seus colegas para que os filhos consigam um cargo. Você é filha de Kristan Prewet, mas não cita o nome dele uma única vez e também não me lembro de tê-lo visto tecer nenhum comentário sobre você, na verdade eu nem sabia que ele tinha uma filha até agora, então me explique à razão de todo esse anonimato.

- Quero ser reconhecida por quem eu sou e não por causa de quem meu pai é, somente dessa forma poderei ter certeza de que minhas conquistas partem exclusivamente de minha dedicação e competência, não porque meu pai me colocou no cargo. – Eu falei o encarando nos olhos, coisa que pelo seu espanto as pessoas não deviam estar acostumadas a fazer. – Quanto a não saber da minha existência, isso provavelmente se deve ao fato de na minha família vir trabalhar no Ministério não condiz com os deveres de uma dama. Então sim eu uso meu sobrenome com muito orgulho, mas não porque quero me beneficiar dele, mas para provar que da mesma maneira que meus irmãos também posso traçar o meu próprio caminho. Tem mais alguma pergunta?

- Não senhorita, você deixou tudo bem claro para mim. – Ele comentou com um sorriso se formando no canto da boca. – Parece que não me enganei a seu respeito, finalmente encontrei alguém com opinião própria digna de trabalhar comigo.

- Fico grata que pense assim, já que a maioria das pessoas não aprecia isso em uma mulher.

Ele soltou um pequeno riso com o meu comentário e soube que eu e meu chefe nos daríamos muito bem. Passei o resto da manhã me familiarizando com a burocracia e os acontecimentos que cercavam o meu novo emprego, afinal trabalhar com a burocracia era a minha função.

- O senhor precisa de mais alguma coisa? – Perguntei embora já houvesse dado a hora do almoço.

- Per Merlin, menina, você pode ir almoçar, já disse que está tudo sobre controle, mas quero você de volta as duas. Tenho uma reunião com o Ministro e quero você nela.

- Tem certeza?

- Está aqui há quatro horas e deu conta de grande parte dos relatórios que eu levaria dois dias para analisar, nada mais justo do que uma pequena recompensa. – Ele respondeu como se achasse graça da minha pergunta. – Caso não saiba, há um restaurante no terceiro andar.

- Obrigada pela dica, mas já marquei de almoçar com uma pessoa no Caldeirão Furado.

- Namorado?

- Noivo na verdade.

- Divirta-se então.

Apenas concordei com a cabeça e aparatei, ao entrar no bar logo encontrei Tom sentado em uma mesa no canto do salão e corri para me juntar a ele.

- Como foi? – Nós dois perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

Passamos o resto do tempo compartilhando nossos dias no trabalho, por mais incrível que possa parecer Tom estava gostando de trabalhar na loja e se eu deixasse ele passaria horas falando apenas dos objetos que está analisando, eu só não sei se posso considerar isso como algo saudável, partindo do principio que estou falando de Tom Riddle.

- Eu tenho que ir, minha querida.

- Eu também, vejo você hoje à noite?

- É claro que sim, não vou deixar você passar mais um dia sem contar aos seus pais que aceitou.

- Admita, você acha tão engraçado quanto eu vê-los tentando descobrir o que eu disse. – Comentei antes de aparatar e vi o característico sorriso irônico de Tom.

Eu voltei para o Ministério e encontrei Kipling sentado a mesa como se nem houvesse se mexido desde que eu saíra, o que não me surpreenderia se fosse verdade, mas como era apenas o meu primeiro dia resolvi permanecer quieta.

- Sua pontualidade me espanta.

- Depois de sete anos em Hogwarts, onde, os professores nos matariam se chegássemos atrasados, acaba sendo uma coisa bem natural.

- Você tem um bom ponto, agora vamos, temos que mostrar ao Ministro como o nosso departamento pode ser pontual.

Eu revirei os olhos enquanto o seguia pelos corredores até um andar onde se encontrava o escritório do Ministro e ao contrário de toda a formalidade que eu esperava Kipling simplesmente abriu e foi entrando fazendo sinal para que eu o seguisse.

- Hector, que bom que veio, tenho que falar sobre uma denuncia que escutamos, mas primeiro meus parabéns, parece que finalmente encontrou uma estagiaria que o agradasse.

- De fato encontrei. – Ele comentou enquanto eu entrava. – Senhores deixem-me apresentá-la.

Vi o Ministro se ajeitando na mesa para me ver melhor, mas a reação do meu pai é que foi verdadeiramente impagável, parecia que ele havia acabado de se deparar com um dementador e não com uma garota de 18 anos.

- Mira? – Ele acabou soltando.

- Ministro. – Comentei com um sorriso enquanto inclinava minha cabeça em sinal de respeito. – Papai.


	20. Chapter 20

- Eu estou um pouco confuso.

- Perdoe-me Ministro, sou Mirach, Mirach Prewet.

- Prewet? Então ela é sua filha Kristan, mas não me lembro de você comentar que tinha uma menina.

- Ela é minha única menina, é a segunda mais nova.

- Bem, de qualquer forma, bem vinda ao Ministério, minha jovem.

- Obrigada ministro.

Eles voltaram a discutir sobre o pseudo bruxo das trevas que vinha atacando alguns trouxas e também alguns nascidos trouxas, me limitei a preparar o relatório e fazer as descrições que Kipling me pedira, mas eventualmente eles até pediam a minha opinião em alguns pontos, eles lê-se Kipling e o ministro, e acredito que tenha me saído bem.

- Você pode ir para casa, não vou mais precisar de você hoje. – Kipling falou ao fim da reunião quando entreguei a ele o pergaminho contendo detalhadamente o que fora discutido na reunião. – A propósito, bom trabalho.

- Obrigada, vejo você amanhã.

Entrei calmamente no elevador, mas quando as portas estavam prestes a se fecharem meu pai entrou.

- Como você ousa aparecer aqui? – Ele perguntou agarrando o meu braço assim que as portas se fecharam.

- Fazendo da mesma maneira que você, conseguindo um emprego.

- Não banque a engraçadinha comigo Mirach, você acabou de me fazer passar a maior vergonha na frente do ministro. – Ele falou apertando ainda mais o meu braço.

- Bom nós dois sabemos que isso não teria acontecido se você ao menos comentasse com as pessoas a respeito da minha existência ou se você tivesse parado ao menos um segundo da sua vida para saber o que eu faço com a minha e escutasse o que eu digo, porque desde meus oito anos comuniquei que trabalharia aqui.

- Você não pode falar comigo desse jeito Mirach Prewet e como você bem sabe ou ao menos deveria, esse não é o comportamento que se espera de uma dama. Amanhã você dirá ao Kipling que pensou melhor e percebeu a besteira que estava fazendo para então pedir demissão.

- Não!

- O que você disse?

- **Não! Eu não vou fazer isso!**

- Não me desafie Mirach ou será pior para você. – Ele falou apertando novamente o meu braço, que ele ainda não soltara.

- Eu não tenho medo de você, não sou mais uma garotinha que você pode ameaçar a hora que quiser, então eu lhe darei apenas um conselho papai, não me subestime. Eu não fui a melhor aluna de Hogwarts e tirei as notas mais altas em meus NIEM's de Feitiços e de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas a troco de nada. – Falei sem elevar o meu tom de voz. – Eu sei azarar pessoas melhor do que ninguém e possivelmente conheço mais feitiços até do que o senhor então não me ameace, não ouse me ameaçar porque quem sairá arrependido dessa história será o senhor e não eu. E apenas mais um conselho, se eu fosse você largaria o meu braço e não voltaria a fazer isso ou pode estar certo que não me comportarei como uma dama delicada.

Ele me encarou atônico e no choque acabou soltando o meu braço, nunca nenhum de meus irmãos, ou até mesmo eu, falara com ele dessa forma. A única diferença é que ao contrário de Argos e Ignatio agora que eu era independente não daria satisfação a ninguém, bem talvez a Tom, mas apenas porque gosto de contar as coisas para ele.

- Obrigada. – Eu soltei sarcástica enquanto a porta do elevador se abria. – Eu vejo o senhor em casa.

Assim que me encontrei no saguão aparatei para casa, alguns anos atrás eu estaria morrendo de medo por ter falado com ele daquela maneira, mas hoje não porque eu sabia que já não tinha como fazer nada contra mim.

- Mirach Prewet onde foi que você se meteu? – Minha mãe perguntou furiosa assim que me viu e eu sabia muito bem o motivo, ela odiava não saber das coisas.

Não respondi de imediato, pois observei Othy espiando do corredor assim como Ink fazia da cozinha e apenas por não querer que eles pagassem pela minha rebeldia que não sorri na direção deles.

- Estou esperando uma resposta.

- Bem, eu... – Mas qualquer coisa que eu pretendesse falar foi interrompida pelo grito do meu pai que acabara de chegar via pó de flu.

- MIRACH PREWT!

- O que você fez? – Minha mãe perguntou agora assustada.

- Estou trabalhando no Ministério. – Falei simplesmente e me virei para encará-lo. – Presente.

- Você não irá falar comigo daquela maneira.

- Achei que já tínhamos sido claros quanto a isso. Você não manda mais em mim.

- Enquanto viver sobre o meu teto terá que me obedecer, sua garotinha mimada.

- Olha, você pode me chamar de muitas coisas, mas mimada não é uma delas, até porque uma coisa que sempre me falto nessa casa foram mimos. – Eu falei séria. – E quanto ao outro ponto, não iremos discutir por conta disso, me de apenas alguns minutos para fazer as minhas malas que eu vou embora.

- Você não teria coragem de fazer isso.

- Quer apostar? – Perguntei aproximando o meu rosto. – E pode perguntar a qualquer um, eu sempre ganho as apostas que faço.

- Você é uma imprestável que vai arruinar o nome dessa família, eu devia ter me livrado de você junto com aquela bastarda da sua irmã. – Ele falou retribuindo meu olhar, dois pares de olhos cinza que brilhavam tal qual verdadeiras laminas de aço. – Eu devia saber que vocês duas eram farinha do mesmo saco e graças a sua mãe acabei deixando que ao menos um das imprestáveis que vocês duas são permanecesse sobre o meu teto.

- Não vai falar assim da minha irmã! – Eu gritei.

- Parece que mesmo depois de todos esses anos ela continua a ser seu ponto fraco. Muito interessante, porque eu pensei que já a houvesse esquecido.

- Aparentemente pensou errado e além do mais você não pode fazer nada contra ela, não pode mais usá-la para me ameaçar, porque o senhor não faz a menor ideia da onde ela está.

- Eu tenho meios Mirach, não duvide nem por um segundo que posso encontrar Liandan, porque quando eu tiver essa moeda de troca nós finalmente veremos quanta coragem você tem.

- Você não vai tocar nela. – Eu falei pausadamente enquanto pegava a minha varinha para então gritar com todas as forças que eu tinha. – Estupefaça!

Meu pai voou batendo contra uma das paredes da sala e por alguns segundo achei que minha mãe iria desmaiar, mas aparentemente ela conseguiu se controlar, pude também ver as expressões de choque nos rosto de Othy e de Ink.

- Sua... sua... – Ele começou se levantando, mas aparentemente não encontrou em seu vocabulário uma palavra para usar contra mim.

Eu sinceramente não estava preocupada, sabia que em um duelo o superaria com facilidade, mas quem poderia ter imaginado que Kristan Prewet, um dos bruxos que mais prezava sua imagem e a pureza do sangue, deixaria a varinha de lado e partiria para uma agressão física, característica dos trouxas, me dando um soco que me derrubou no chão e chutando a minha varinha para longe.

Eu jamais teria imaginado porque não percebi uma coisa, não percebi que ele tinha consciência de que não poderia me vencer em um duelo mágico, mas eu sou uma intelectual baixa e muito magra enquanto ele assim como meus irmãos mais velhos era forte. Sou bastante realista para saber que estava perdida.

- Você quer brincar Mirach? Então nós vamos brincar. – Ele falou enquanto me erguia do chão com facilidade.

Como ocorrera com Liandan minha mãe ficou parada sem ter coragem para contrariá-lo, mas vi Othy correr até Ink dizendo alguma coisa que não escutei antes de vir em meu socorro.

- Essa briga não é sua Othymyer, se afaste agora.

- Saia daqui. – Eu consegui falar, afinal não queria que acontecesse com ele o mesmo que aconteceu comigo muitos anos atrás.

- Seu amor pelos outros sempre foi seu maior defeito, sabia disso? – Ele falou empurrando Othy para o lado e me dando um tapa logo em seguida.

Meu irmão tentou voltar para perto de mim, mesmo eu dizendo claramente para ele não fazer isso, mas nossa mãe o segurou, ela sabia muito bem o que aconteceria se ele tentasse novamente, afinal ela estava na cozinha dez anos atrás. Nesse meio tempo recebi um novo tapa e minha face que já ardia agora parecia queimar, eu vi a mão se levantar para um novo golpe quando novas mãos o pararam e o dono delas tinha os olhos escuros focados no meu pai, olhos que transbordavam ódio.

- Não vai tocar nela.

- Não pode me dizer como tratar a minha filha.

- Posso, quando essa filha é minha noiva. – Ele falou com a voz fria, uma voz que eu tanto amava.

Meu pai acabou me soltando com o susto pela notícia, mas Tom me segurou impedindo que eu caísse no chão.

- Não era exatamente assim que eu tinha imaginado contar para eles. – Ele murmurou para que apenas eu escutasse e consegui lhe dar um pequeno sorriso apesar dos machucados no meu rosto.

Minha face ardia de mais e sabia que meu nariz estava sangrando, mas Tom ignorou qualquer coisa e me levou até o meu quarto onde me deitou delicadamente na cama, verdade seja dita ele não é uma pessoa romântica, mas eu me contento com esses pequenos momentos.

- Você é louca sabia? Se não fosse seu irmão mandar aquele elfo doméstico atrás de mim eu não teria chegado a tempo e você podia estar morta. – Ele falou enquanto usava a varinha para curar os meus ferimentos.

- Alguém tinha que enfrentá-lo. – Eu falei o encarando, pois parecia que ele estava realmente preocupado comigo e Tom não é disso. – Além do mais ele queria me tirar do Ministério.

- Não se preocupe, minha querida, apenas descanse que eu vou resolver tudo.

Tom saiu me deixando sozinha, mas menos de um minuto depois Othy e Ink entraram no quarto e percebi que o primeiro estava chorando.

- Eu devia ter te protegido.

- Você fez isso. – Falei o abraçando. – Se não tivesse pedido para Ink buscar Tom não sei o que teria acontecido, só estou aqui por conta de vocês.

Me obriguei a sorrir para os dois, graças a Tom meu rosto já não doía mais, mas o mesmo não posso dizer do meu orgulho, era verdade que eu havia ganhado, mas qual fora o preço que eu mesma pagara por essa rebeldia que sempre cultivei? Com essa pergunta ainda rondando a minha mente adormeci.


	21. Chapter 21

Eu não sei exatamente como Tom conseguiu acalmar o meu pai e particularmente também não quero saber, na verdade tudo que quero é deixar essa casa o quanto antes. Mas enfim, quando eu acordei Tom estava ao meu lado e basicamente se convidou para ir comigo até o Ministério, como já comentei Tom não é do tipo romântico então eu realmente estranhei o seu comportamento, mas não tinhas um tipo de acordo silencioso sobre não fazer muitas perguntas.

- Tomo cuidado está bem, não quero ter que vir salvá-la outra vez.

- Hilário Tom, não vê que eu estou morrendo de rir?

- Com essa resposta você acabou de me dar a certeza de que está bem.

Eu apenas revirei os olhos enquanto ele aparatava para o Beco Diagonal e fui trabalhar coisa que me permitiu não pensar sobre o que acontecera na tarde anterior até porque graças a Merlin consegui não cruzar com o meu pai durante todo o dia. Quando retornei para casa encontrei minha mãe cantarolando na cozinha como se nada tivesse acontecido o que não me surpreenderia nem um pouco, já que é o que minha família sempre faz.

- Mira querida, eu estava começando a arquitetar as coisas para o seu casamento e posso lhe garantir que ele será maravilhoso.

- Tom e eu não queremos nada grandioso, mãe, apenas a família e alguns amigos mais íntimos.

- Mas Mirach, é um casamento! Tem que ser grandioso.

- Não tem que ser e não será.

- Se é o que você quer de verdade. – Ela falou embora claramente estivesse desapontada.

- Obrigada. – Falei já me preparando para subir para o meu quarto.

- Você está bem? – Ela perguntou de súbito, me fazendo congelar, afinal não me lembrava dela alguma vez ter me feito essa pergunta.

- Quer a verdade? Não mamãe eu não estou bem, mas não preocupe, eu vou ficar, afinal não é isso que eu sempre faço?

- Não precisava ser tão rude Mira, eu faço o melhor que posso.

- E vem fazendo um excelente trabalho, não é mesmo? Pelo que me lembro você o viu levar a minha irmã embora e não fez nada! Viu que Othy não quer realizar os sonhos que vocês sonharam para ele e não o apoiou! Eu fiz isso mãe, eu tentei tomar conta deles, tentei ser eu mesma e o resultado foi perder Liandan e o que você mesma viu acontecer ontem quando curiosamente você também não fez nada a respeito. Quer mesmo que eu acredite que esse é o melhor que isso é o melhor que a senhora pode fazer?

- Eu sei que não fui a mãe que você esperava, por Merlin, eu sei perfeitamente bem que não fui uma boa mãe, mas precisa jogar esses fatos na minha cara.

- Eu discordo, você foi uma mãe excelente para Argos e Ignatio, pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo em relação aos seus filhos que são as ovelhas negras da família.

- Diga o que queria que eu tivesse feito Mirach? Você sabe que não posso ir contra o seu pai!

- Não pode ou não quer? – Perguntei fazendo com que ela ficasse em silêncio. – Tudo que eu queria era tivesse tentado nos proteger, que tivesse nos apoiado. Eu só queria que quando todos estavam contra mim por eu ser diferente você tivesse me dito que eu não era louca. Eu queria que ao menos uma vez tivesse dito que me amava!

- Eu errei com todos os meus filhos, com você principalmente, mas não posso mudar o fato de que sem o seu pai eu não seria ninguém, não teria nem mesmo um lar ou uma família.

- Você poderia ter tido tudo isso, poderia se sustentar por sua própria conta, sem o meu pai teria se tornado uma grande estilista, como de fato se tornou, mas não precisaria esconder todo o seu potencial. Eu também quero um dia ter a minha família, embora você, e a maioria das pessoas, pense o contrario, mas eu sei do que sou capaz e a onde posso chegar e pode ter certeza, mãe, de que não desistirei enquanto não chegar lá.

- Eu não tenho a sua coragem, sabe bem que jamais a tive, não teria sido capaz de ir contra tudo e todos, de quebrar todos os limites como você faz, como você sempre fez. Mas a onde isso te levará Mirach? O mundo não está pronto para pessoas como você, minha filha.

- Sabe a onde isso vai me levar mãe? Vai me levar em frente e pouco me importa se o mundo está ou não pronto, eu darei um jeito dele estar.

Nós duas permanecemos em silêncio encarando uma a outra, os olhos castanhos dela contra os meus cinza, mas por mais que eu tente negar eu sei qual é a verdadeira diferença entre nós duas, ela é submissa, assim como a quase totalidade das mulher da minha época, enquanto eu não me permito baixar a cabeça diante de ninguém.

Entretanto a verdade era que por mais que eles me fizessem sofrer eu os amava, meus irmãos, minha mãe e até mesmo o meu pai, e talvez essa seja a razão de suas atitudes me ferirem tanto. Tudo que eu queria, tudo que eu sempre busquei, era uma palavra de reconhecimento, de orgulho, por que eu sou e não por quem eles queriam que eu fosse. Com o tempo endureci meu coração para que nada mais pudesse me afetar, tentei em vão deixar de amá-los, mas toda vez que eu pensava ter conseguido alguma coisa acontecia trazendo esses sentimentos para me assombrarem novamente. Ninguém que me conheceu seria capaz de acreditar se eu contasse, mas bem no fundo eu sabia que continuava a buscar o reconhecimento deles.

- Eu falei com seu pai ontem à noite. – Ela falou quebrando finalmente o silêncio e os meus pensamentos. – Ele concordou em dar uma pequena casa a você e Tom como presente de casamento.

- Não é necessário. – Resmunguei embora fosse mentira, ainda não tínhamos como comprar uma casa própria.

- Não seja orgulhosa, vocês não tem onde morar e nós duas sabemos disso. – Ela comentou como se lesse os meus pensamentos.

- Se faz tanta questão.

- Eu faço sim, e como manda a tradição você pode escolher qualquer coisa da família para levar com você.

- Eu quero Ink. – Falei rapidamente com meus olhos voltando a brilhar.

- Quer o elfo doméstico? – Ela perguntou descrente.

- Sim e estarei fazendo um favor, nós duas sabemos que papai o odeia, tenho certeza que ele adoraria se livrar de Ink e comprar um novo criado que satisfaça a seus critérios.

- Irei falar com ele, mas não creio que ele negue.

- Nem eu. – Respondi finalmente subindo para o meu quarto.

Uma vez lá dentro comecei a trabalhar em uns papéis que Kipling me entregara e só sai para o jantar, que, diga-se de passagem, foi muito silencioso, principalmente porque Othy teoricamente estava na casa de um amigo, embora eu soubesse que na verdade ele estava se encontrando com Aurora. Ao término da refeição me fechei novamente em meu quarto e me deitei para ler um pouco, mesmo que tenha caído no sono poucas horas depois.

Fui despertada pelo barulho da porta se abrindo, mas fingi que continuava dormindo, pois pelo som dos passos não se tratava nem de Othy nem de Ink.

- Minha menina. – Minha mãe falou afagando meus cachos castanhos. – Você cresceu tão rápido que já não é mais minha garotinha, mas você sempre foi madura para a sua idade e embora eu não demonstre estou orgulhosa de você. Orgulhosa da mulher que se tornou e do futuro que construiu.

Eu senti uma única lágrima rolar por minha face, mas ela não pareceu perceber ou ao menos fingiu que não.

- Eu não fui a mãe que você esperava e merecia, me perdoe, minha Mirach, minha estrela, mas você nunca precisou de nenhum de nós para brilhar.

Eu sabia que ela estava chorando quando deixou o quarto, mas eu sorria e quando consegui dormir novamente desfrutei de uma noite de um sono doce. Depois de anos eu encontrara o sempre busquei, podia não ter sido da maneira ideal, na calada da noite quando eu supostamente estaria dormindo, mas eu aprendi desde pequena a me contentar com pouco e por hora isso me bastava.


	22. Chapter 22

Eu estava trancada no meu quarto tentado espiar o que estava acontecendo no jardim, onde em breve aconteceria a minha cerimônia de casamento, através da janela, mas minha mãe me impediu, ela queria que fosse uma surpresa mesmo que isso não faça o menor sentido, uma vez que eu escolhi tudo, vá entender, mas como estava de bom humor deixei que ela se divertisse.

Claro que o meu casamento seria mil vezes mais simples do que o de Ignatio e também muito mais calmo uma vez que eu convidara apenas a minha família e meus amigos mais íntimos, como Eillen e Aurora, que eu consegui esconder o nome na lista no último minuto, no caso de Tom sua lista era um pouco maior, mas ele respeitou o meu pedido e chamou apenas os seus amigos/seguidores mais íntimos como o Malfoy e o cunhado do meu irmão Orion. No fim eu acabei cedendo para evitar uma nova briga e permiti que meu pai chamasse o ministro e Kipling para que ele tivesse como se exibir, tinha inclusive pensado em chamar Dumbledore também, mas devido ao complexo relacionamento dele com Tom lembrei que isso não seria algo prudente de se fazer.

- Mirach quer ficar quieta, não quero que minha obra prima seja arruinada antes que o mundo a veja. – Minha mãe resmungou se referindo obviamente ao seu vestido.

- Desculpe, eu só estou um pouco ansiosa.

- Compreensível, mas não há porque disso, afinal você está deslumbrante Mira.

Eu olhei para meu reflexo no espelho e tenho que confessar que dessa vez ela não estava exagerando, meu vestido branco era tomara que caia e sobre o busto havia uma faixa se renda branca, bordada com inúmeras rosas, que se alargava em minhas costas formando uma capa na parte de trás do vestido, um traço característico dos vestidos da minha mãe. Minhas luvas eram feitas da mesma renda que decorava o vestido enquanto que meus cabelos castanhos escuros estavam presos em um elaborado coque que deixava apenas algumas mechas cacheadas estrategicamente soltas, de baixo dele saiu um véu relativamente curto e para completar uma tiara de esmeraldas prendia a minha franja para trás, a mesma tiara que minha mãe usara em seu casamento.

- Eu sei que estou. – Respondi e pude ver o sorriso dela, afinal ela me o conhecia o bastante para saber que esse seria o maior elogio que eu lhe dirigiria.

Alguns minutos depois a porta foi aberta por Ink, que não semana passada fora enviado para arrumar minha nova casa.

- Está na hora senhora. – Ele falou se curvando na direção da minha mãe. – O senhor está esperando por vocês na sala.

- Vamos Mira. – Ela falou me puxando, mas consegui sorrir para meu pequeno amigo quando passei por ele.

Lembro-me de quando contei que ele iria comigo, juro por Merlin que nunca o vira tão feliz quanto naquele dia. Ah... se Tom soubesse o verdadeiro motivo para querer levar Ink comigo eu definitivamente seria uma mulher morta.

Quando chegamos na sala meu pai já esperava por nós como Ink dissera, vestia um terno preto e seus cabelos estavam penteados para trás o que não é muito diferente do seu visual diário, mamãe me lançou um último sorriso antes de finalmente nos deixar a sós, coisa que eu vinha evitando o máximo possível.

- Nem acredito que vai realmente se casar, pensei que jamais tomaria juízo.

- Sabe tão bem quanto eu que não estou fazendo isso por você ou por conta dos valores da sociedade, estou me casando hoje porque amo Tom.

- Não se iluda Mirach, não existe essa história de amor. – Ele falou com um sorriso irônico e por um momento tive vontade de estuporá-lo. – Mas independente dos seus preciosos motivos, a senhorita está finalmente começando a se encaixar nos moldes da sociedade, mesmo que seu casamento não vá ser exatamente o que eu pretendia para minha única filha.

- Não sou sua única filha. – Murmurei entre dentes tentando me controlar o bastante para evitar uma discussão no dia do meu casamento.

- Que seja. – Ele resmungou enquanto estendia o braço na minha direção.

Eu revirei os olhos, mas encaixei meu braço no dele e começamos a caminhar em direção ao jardim onde pude finalmente ver as fileiras de cadeiras brancas organizadas sobre uma tenda também branca decorada com milhares de flores de todos os tipos e foi quando eu o vi, vestido em um smoking tão preto quanto os fios do seu cabelo, ele me encarava com seu sorriso irônico que eu tanto amava e ao mesmo tempo detestava, em suma, ele está lindo, como sempre.

- Você escolheu bem Mirach, disso não posso discordar. – Ele comentou quando estávamos a apenas alguns passos do altar.

Mais uma vez remirei os olhos enquanto subia os pequenos degraus e me colocava ao lado de Tom.

- Senhoras e senhores, estamos aqui para realizar a união desses dois jovens em sagrado matrimonio.

Enquanto o padre falava Tom revirava os olhos deixando bem claro, ao menos para mim, que considerava tudo isso uma total perda de tempo e devo admitir que minha opinião não era muito diferente da dele nesse aspecto.

- Tom Servolo Riddle, você aceita Mirach Adhara Prewet como sua esposa?

- Aceito. – Ele respondeu piscando na minha direção.

- E você Mirach Adhara Prewet aceita Tom Servolo Riddle como seu esposo?

- Aceito. – Respondi de maneira clara.

- Sendo assim eu os declaro unidos para toda a vida.

Ele ergueu a varinha sobre nossas cabeças e uma chuva de estrelas caiu sobre nós envolvendo nossos corpos em espirais. Depois disso todos vieram nos cumprimentar e quando finalmente conseguimos terminar de falar com todos nos encaminhamos para a pista de dança para inaugurá-la.

- Seu nome do meio é Adhara? – Ele me perguntou prendendo o riso.

- Pode rir se quiser, mas ao menos não sou eu que me chamo Servolo. – Retruquei e dessa vez ele nem se deu ao trabalho de esconder o riso.

- Parece que continua se irritando quando as pessoas criticam o seu nome, minha cara senhora Riddle.

- Meu caro senhor Riddle, depois de todos esses anos realmente achou que eu teria mudado quanto a isso?

- Nem mesmo por um segundo, minha querida.

Limitei-me a revirar os olhos enquanto continuávamos a dançar, mas não demorou muito para que a pista se enchesse de convidados e pudéssemos parar sem que ninguém percebesse, aproveitei esse pequeno momento sozinha para ir falar com Eillen.

- Você está linda Mira. – Ela falou me abraçando.

- Não mais do que você no seu casamento. – Eu sussurrei em resposta.

Eillen havia se casado com Tobias no mundo trouxa na semana anterior, mas eu fora a única pessoa ligada a ela que estava presente na cerimônia. Minha amiga havia contado a verdade aos pais e eles ficaram tão furiosos que a deserdarão e a expulsaram de casa embora devam estar trabalhando em uma boa desculpa para esconder a "humilhante" verdade de que Eillen Prince, agora Snape, havia se casado com um trouxa que nem dinheiro tinha, pelo menos até agora ninguém mais está sabendo do ocorrido.

- Como vão as coisas?

- Maravilhosas, eu nunca achei que poderia ser tão feliz, principalmente depois de tudo. Mas e você? Quem diria que eu viveria para ver o dia em que Mirach Prewet se casaria e ainda por cima com Tom Riddle seu inimigo declarado.

- O mundo da muitas voltas, mas Merlin deve saber o que faz ou pelo menos eu espero que saiba.

Eillen ainda ria da minha pequena piada quando ouvi Tom me chamar e voltei para perto dele. Algumas horas depois os convidados finalmente foram embora e pudemos aparatar para nossa casa, um chalé de pedra nas montanhas que eu havia terminado de decorar a alguns dias.

- Bem vinda ao lar. – Tom falou me pegando no colo com facilidade, embora não pareça ele é bem forte, e se encaminhou para o nosso quarto.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com o sol batendo no meu rosto e levei um momento para me lembrar onde eu estava, confusão está que só passou quando notei Tom deitado ao meu lado ainda dormindo. Devo comentar que ele parecia muito mais inocente e doce enquanto dormia do que era na realidade.

Me levantei tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo e vesti o meu robe antes de descer para a pequena cozinha da onde vinha um cheiro delicioso de panquecas, ao chegar lá me deparei com um elfo doméstico sorridente.

- Bom dia senhori... quero dizer senhora. – Ele se concertou rapidamente. – Ink fez seu café da manhã preferido, mas Ink não sabia do que o senhor gostava.

- Não se preocupe, nós vamos descobrir. – Comentei me sentando a mesa.

Jamais havia me imaginado em uma situação como aquela, sentada na minha casa, morando com alguém que eu amava e no emprego dos meus sonhos, era bom de mais para ser verdade. Era verdade que eu não sabia nada sobre a vida de casado, afinal nunca me interessei por esses assuntos, mas eu tinha certeza que me adaptaria facilmente, afinal era o que eu sempre fazia. Era o começo de um nova fase da minha vida e sinceramente não podia estar sendo melhor.

**Sinto muito pela demora, mas viajei no final do ano e não tive como postar o novo capítulo. Espero que todos tenham tido um bom natal e uma boa virada de ano, mesmo que esteja um pouco atrasado.**

**Quero também agradecer a Bella Black pelo comentário, eu simplesmente o adorei.**


	23. Chapter 23

Fazia quase quatro anos que eu me casara com Tom, nesse meio tempo meu estágio no Ministério terminou, mas Kipling fez questão de me manter como seu braço direito mesmo ele tendo insinuado algumas vezes que há uma chance de eu em breve ser chamada para trabalhar com o ministro em pessoa. Já Tom continuou trabalhando na Borgin & Burkes, mas como em tudo que fazia, meu marido se mostrou um excelente vendedor e um especialista em artefatos das trevas o que me assustava um pouco. Ele também tinha criado o péssimo hábito de chamar o seu grupinho de seguidores para a nossa casa, mas de tanto eu reclamar ele começou a recebê-los enquanto eu estou no Ministério.

Eillen e eu mantivemos contato através de cartas, pois tínhamos poucas oportunidades de nos encontramos depois que a verdade sobre o seu casamento se tornou pública, na verdade eu fui proibida de vê-la, mas como a opinião alheia nunca foi algo que me afetasse, nossa amizade se manteve a mesma que sempre.

Quanto a minha família as coisas em sua maioria não mudaram muito, Argos continua sendo um mulherengo solteirão, coisa que eu realmente duvido que um dia mude, Ignatio e Lucretia continuavam sem filhos para o desespero do meu pai que queria muito um herdeiro para manter o nome da família, corria inclusive um boato de que na verdade minha cunhada não podia ter filhos. Para ser sincera a única coisa que mudou de verdade foi a situação de Othy, pois ele se formou em Hogwarts e agora trabalha no St Mungus juntamente com Aurora, meu pai literalmente surtou quando descobriu isso, mas eu consegui proteger meu irmãozinho e acabou que nenhum de nós foi deserdado ou foi parar no hospital gravemente ferido, embora meu pai tenha se recusado terminantemente a levar a profissão a diante. Para a sorte dele, Othy tinha um irmã que pode ajudá-lo e agora ele já está até conseguindo se sustentar sozinho e juntando dinheiro para comprar uma casa e poder enfim pedir Aurora em casamento.

Um último detalhe que merece ser comentado é sobre Ink, alguns meses depois do meu casamento eu o tornei livre, afinal essa sempre fora a minha ideia, mas ele quis continuar comigo. De acordo com ele era o único lugar onde ele queria estar e não vou negar que gosto da sua companhia, muito embora Tom não possa sequer desconfiar que temos um elfo livre ou teremos uma discussão muito feita, algo que eu não tenho a mínima vontade que aconteça.

Eu estava trabalhando no Ministério, como de costume, organizando umas fichas das últimas investigações da seção de aurores quando Kipling entrou na sala, aparentemente bastante irritado.

- O que aconteceu? – Eu perguntei sem me dar ao trabalho de virar para encará-lo.

- Acho que as pessoas estão começando a esquecer qual é a verdadeira função dos Aurores. – Ele esbravejou. – Nós cuidamos de casos de bruxos que mexem com as artes das trevas e no máximo com a própria arte das trevas, mas nós não somos a policia do mundo bruxo e muito menos o departamento de homicídio.

- Do que você está falando?

- Uma mulher solteira foi encontrada morta ontem a noite por causa de um envenenamento, mas o elfo doméstico dela, que já é bem idoso por sinal, admitiu ter colocado algo no chá dela e já encontraram o veneno. Claramente não foi um crime proposital, mas a lei deve e será cumprida, porém os parentes dela fizeram um requerimento para que os aurores investiguem o caso mais a fundo. – Ele explicou, mas eu podia notar a irritação crescendo em sua voz conforme ele continuava. – O que é completamente incoerente e desnecessário uma vez que já tivemos uma confissão.

- Qual era o nome dela? – Perguntei por mera curiosidade embora algo no fundo da minha mente estivesse me incomodando.

- Hepzibá Smith.

Eu deixei que a pasta que estava segurando caísse no chão tamanho fora o meu choque com a descoberta, mas por sorte eu havia permanecido de costa para Kipling de maneira que ele não era capaz de ver minha expressão.

- Tudo bem com você, Mirach?

- Claro, eu só fiquei um pouco surpresa, ela costumava ir até minha casa para encomendar os vestidos da minha mãe. – Menti me obrigando a manter a minha voz normal.

- É realmente lamentável que isso tenha acontecido, mas não há nada que o nosso departamento possa fazer.

Eu me limitei a concordar com a cabeça, uma vez que estava muito longe de me sentir bem, porque eu conhecia esse nome, na verdade eu havia passado as últimas semanas o ouvindo diariamente assim como a seus tesouros, Dois dias atrás ficara sabendo de dois objetos que atraíram a atenção de Tom em demasia e infelizmente eu sempre soube muito bem que Tom não media esforços para conseguir o que queria.

E foi só então que entendi o que tanto me incomodava minutos atrás, eu sabia que por mais que um elfo doméstico odiasse seu dono ou principalmente se fosse velho seria capaz de envenenar seu amo mesmo que apenas por acidente, mas pior do que isso era o fado de que anos atrás eu vira um caso parecido, onde alguém sem nenhum motivo aparente admitia ter cometido o crime, e nesse caso específico eu sabia que Tom era o verdadeiro culpado.

Passei o resto do dia distraída com meus próprios pensamentos, mal me contendo para que desse o horário e eu pudesse ir para casa tirar essa história a limpo, pois embora fosse altamente improvável eu ainda tinha a esperança de tudo não passar de uma mera coincidência.

- Até amanhã Kipling. – Me despedi dele e assim que deixei a sala aparatei para casa.

Para a minha sorte não havia vozes o que indicava que Tom estava sozinho coisa que foi comprovada quando me deparei com ele sentado no sofá de nossa sala com uma taça e um medalhão a sua frente.

- Não acredito que matou aquela mulher por isso!

- Não julgue tão precipitadamente, estamos falando de uma taça que pertenceu à própria Helga Hufflepuff e um medalhão de Salazar que nós dois sabemos ser meu por direito uma vez que descendo dele. – Ele comentou se virando para me encarar. – E a propósito, eu não a matei.

- Francamente Tom, acho que te conheço o bastante para não acreditar nisso.

- Assim você me magoa Mirach, além do mais não sou culpado por o elfo doméstico tê-la envenenado.

- Nós dois sabemos muito bem que ele ter confessado o crime não significa que... espere um momento como você sabe que foi o elfo doméstico se essa informação só sai no Profeta Diário de amanhã?

Ele parou por um instante me encarando surpreso, mas minha expressão não se alterou ainda mais agora que ele acabara de confirmar todas as minhas suspeitas.

- Não é o que você está pensando...

- É claro que é o que eu estou pensando! – Eu gritei o cortando. – Fez exatamente como da última vez, cometeu o crime e alterou a memória de alguém como se ele fosse o culpado apenas para não chegarem até você, primeiro com Morfino e agora com um elfo doméstico, não acha que passou dos limites?

- Eu tinha motivos, essas relíquias não foram feitas para passarem a eternidade dentro do cofre empoeirado de uma velha. – Ele falou enquanto se levantava, um sinal claro de que estava ficando irritado.

- Que motivo grandioso, realmente justifica sem problemas o fato de você ter matado mais uma pessoa. – Eu retruquei ironicamente. – Porque eu acho que não.

- Não entendo porque isso te deixou tão irritada.

- Pelo simples fato de que essa não foi a primeira vez que você faz uma coisa como essa Tom, não sei por quanto tempo serei capaz de proteger você e seus amiguinhos se continuarem assim.

- Do que você está falando?

- Achei que já tínhamos concordado que eu não sou estúpida. Achou mesmo que eu não sabia que aquele seu grupinho idiota da escola continuou a existir e que vocês estão ligados a aqueles ataques aos trouxas que vem acontecendo nos últimos anos? É um verdadeiro milagre que ninguém tenha feito a ligação até agora. – Eu despejei o que sempre soube ser verdade mesmo que no fundo tentasse fingir que nada disso estava acontecendo. – Isso tem que parar e tem que para JÁ!

- Mirach eu não quero discutir com você.

- É um pouco tarde para isso, não acha?

- O que você que então?

- Eu já disse, não estava me escutando? Eu quero que pare com isso.

- Tudo bem eu entendi seu ponto. – Ele falou colocando as mãos a frente do corpo em sinal de rendição. – O que me diz de um acordo?

- De que tipo de acordo estamos falando?

- Quero deixar a Borgin & Burkes, não há nada mais para mim lá, mas quero ir para a Albânia...

- Albânia, Tom? O que, em nome de Merlin, você quer ir fazer na Albânia?

- É lá que se desenvolvem os melhores estudos sobre as Artes das Trevas, minha querida, para dizer a verdade já faz um tempo que desejo ir para lá ganhar a experiência que Dippet tanto queria.

- Não me entenda mal Tom, não existem muitas coisas me prendendo a Londres, mas não estou disposta a largar o Ministério. Não fiz isso pelo meu pai e sem sombra de dúvidas não farei isso por você.

- Eu não seria tolo de lhe propor isso, só proponho que nos mudemos para lá, afinal como sabemos você nunca teve problemas para aparatar grandes distâncias.

- Hipoteticamente falando, digamos que eu concorde com isso, qual seria a minha parte no acordo?

- Se formos para lá eu prometo parar com os ataques.

- Isso é mesmo verdade?

- Você tem a minha palavra Mirach.

- Então nós vamos.

Eu sabia que era tolice confiar que isso seria verdade, mas eu precisava acreditar que sim, eu precisava acreditar que ele estaria disposto a mudar. Que ele estaria disposto a mudar por mim.


	24. Chapter 24

Nós realmente nos mudamos para a Albânia, embora pouquíssimas pessoas tenham ficado sabendo desse fato, mas a verdade é que tínhamos uma boa vida lá, pois ao contrario de Londres as propriedades na Albânia não eram tão caras o que nos permitiu ter uma casa grande mesmo que apenas nos dois e Ink vivêssemos nela.

Três anos depois de ter me mudado Othy finalmente criou coragem e se casou com Aurora o que foi uma completa confusão na nossa família, papai ficou furioso, coisa que obviamente já estávamos esperando, afinal como o seu caçula, o que durante muito tempo foi seu queridinho, podia estar se casando com uma nascida trouxa? Sinceramente acredito que se eu não estivesse lá na noite em que ele contou meu querido irmão não teria passado dela, mas como sempre meus atos acabaram gerando conseqüências desagradáveis para mim e a daquela noite foi a sem sombra de dúvidas a pior de todas.

Eu só fora até a casa dos meus pais porque Othy me avisara o que iria fazer e temi por ele, muito embora eu também tivesse uma novidade para contar, mas mal cheguei meu irmão soltou a notícia bombástica e tudo foi por água abaixo, papai começou a lançar feitiços em Othy enquanto xingava a ele e a mim, sabe sempre achei impressionante como mesmo não tento nenhuma ligação com a história o meu nome acaba parando no meio da conversa, mas como não podia deixar de ser, entrei no meio da briga para salvar meu irmãozinho. Só que em um determinado momento acabei sendo acertada pela mesa de jantar nas costas, se o feitiço que a lançou sobre mim foi proposital ou não foi algo que preferi nunca descobrir, e tive uma queda feia, me lembro de ter começado a sangrar, mas logo depois pedi os sentidos e só fui acordar no Sr Mungus.

- Tom, o que aconteceu? – Lembro de ter perguntado enquanto tentava me levantar.

- Mirach, por favor, fique deitada, você perdeu muito sangue. – Ele falou me segurando.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você perdeu o bebê.

Eu realmente comecei de chorar quando ele me contou, e acreditem isso não é algo que eu faça com facilidade, afinal essa era a novidade que eu tinha para contar, estava grávida de cinco meses, não que no meio daquela confusão alguém fosse conseguir notar a minha barriga, mas me obriguei a parar de chorar logo depois porque como comentei, eu odeio chorar.

- Pode ficar sozinha por um momento? Tenho que resolver uma coisa. – Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e Tom saiu do quarto.

Alguns minutos depois Othy entrou no quarto e aparentemente havia chorado o suficiente por nós dois levando em conta o quão inchado estava o seu rosto.

- É tudo minha culpa, eu não devia ter chamado você. – Ele falou sentando ao meu lado na cama. – Mirach, eu não suportaria perder você, tudo que sou hoje devo a você, é minha única família agora.

- Não vai me perder Othy, eu estou bem. – Falei enquanto secava o seu rosto embora eu estivesse longe de estar bem.

- Você ficou desacorda por dois dias Mira e porque consegui te trazer para cá a tempo, não quero nem pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se tivesse demorado um pouco mais.

- Então simplesmente não pense, você não teve culpa de nada.

- Sabia que ele não saiu nem um minuto do seu lado desde que chegou aqui. – O encarei sem entender do que ele estava falando. – Tom, Mira, papai e mamãe tiveram que avisá-lo sobre o que aconteceu com você principalmente porque você não acordava. Ele estava furioso quando chegou aqui, não sei como ele não acabou matando nosso pai, na verdade eles discutiram, mas papai não respondeu nada o que foi bem estranho.

- Bom ele nem tinha como dizer nada afinal é por culpa dele que eu perdi o meu filho. – Eu respondi amargamente. – E você?

- Ele me colocou para fora de casa e me deserdaram, mas tudo bem eu tenho dinheiro para manter uma casa confortável e meu salário é suficiente para nos sustentar.

- Estou me sentindo culpada agora, sempre fui seu exemplo de rebeldia particular e sinto que te influenciei de mais.

- Claro que sim, me ensinou a seguir meus sonhos, a ser quem sou e a cima de tudo a ser feliz. – Ele falou brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo. – Agora descanse irmãzinha, eu preciso contar a Aurora que você finalmente acordou, afinal ela estava tão preocupada quanto eu.

Depois que perdi o meu bebê não consegui mais engravidar e até mesmo os médicos duvidavam que eu um dia conseguisse e com isso a tênue ligação que eu tinha com a minha família se tornou ainda mais fraca e frágil.

Mas a vida me ensinou que não adianta ficar chorando sobre o hidromel derramado e cá estou eu, dez anos depois de vir para a Albânia com uma linda sobrinha que acabou de completar quatro anos, a pequena Molly, que herdou os cachos ruivos de Aurora, não poderia ter um pai mais coruja nem mesmo se procurasse em toda a Inglaterra. Quanto a minha querida amiga, Eillen não teve uma vida fácil, mas ela estava feliz, principalmente agora que descobriu estar grávida.

Enquanto a minha carreira profissional, digamos apenas que embora Kipling e eu continuemos amigos não estou trabalhando mais com ele, pois há dois anos o ministro em pessoa me chamou para trabalhar com ele no antigo cargo do meu pai. Acho que não preciso nem dizer que ele ficou furioso com isso, mas graças a Merlin consegui sair sem nenhum dano físico após essa nova discussão o que provavelmente se deve ao fato de Kipling ter me dado algumas aulas de auto defesa.

E é por conta do meu novo cargo que eu estou hoje na Líbia para negociar junto ao ministro um acordo entre os governantes mágicos da África.

- Obrigado por me acompanhar Mirach.

- Que isso ministro, só estou fazendo o meu trabalho. – Comentei enquanto andávamos pelos corredores do Ministério da Líbia.

- Aparentemente você é a única pessoa que pensa dessa maneira. – Ele retrucou e me limitei a dar de ombros.

Nossa conversa foi interrompida porque chegamos ao nosso destino e durante as horas seguintes os ministros e seus assessores, o que me inclui, ficaram discutindo os termos de um novo acordo e adivinhem que agradável, só para variar um pouco, eu era a única mulher presente na sala.

- Já chega por hora, todos precisamos comer. – O ministro do Egito declarou com um inglês até que consideravelmente bom, principalmente se comparado a outros que eu escutara atualmente.

Sendo assim todos nos encaminhamos para um amplo salão de refeições, mas senti meu estomago embrulhar assim que senti o cheiro da comida o que é altamente incomum de acontecer comigo.

- Tudo bem com você Mirach? – O ministro perguntou preocupado, pois eu provavelmente havia ficado pálida.

- Só estou um pouco enjoada.

Ele deixou o assunto de lado, mas pude notar que ele continuou me observando durante toda a refeição que eu por educação e motivos diplomáticos me obriguei a comer, pelo menos um pouco, o que não se provou ser uma decisão muito boa, pois passei o resto da tarde achando que ia vomitar coisa que graças a Merlin não aconteceu.

Eram umas sete horas quando a seção do dia foi declarada como encerrada e quase não tive tempo de chegar até o banheiro antes de colocar todo o meu almoço para fora. Quando sai do banheiro não estava me sentindo muito melhor, mas o Ministro me esperava na porta e me obriguei a ao menos tentar fingir que estava tudo bem.

- O que você tem?

- Senhor eu... – Ele simplesmente ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Como disse ao senhor na hora do almoço estava enjoada e acabei vomitando, deve ter sido algo que comi.

- Trabalho com você há dois anos Mirach e já fomos para muitos países nesse período, não me lembro de você ter passado mal com a comida de nenhum deles, além do mais você começou a passar mal muito antes de comermos qualquer coisa.

- Então deve ser alguma virose, acredite não precisa se preocupar senhor.

- Na verdade eu preciso porque me importo com você além de ser difícil encontrar funcionários competentes hoje em dia. – Ele brincou. – Por esse motivo que vou levá-la a um médico.

- Com todo respeito senhor, eu posso tomar conta de mim mesma.

- Não duvido disso, mas não seja uma menina teimosa, vamos.

Eu realmente queria retrucar, mas pelo bem da minha carreira me mantive quieta e o segui até o hospital onde fui obrigada a repetir tudo que eu sentira mais cedo para o médico que me atendera.

- Como eu disse não é nada de mais.

- De fato não é, senhora Riddle, você está grávida.

- O quê? Tem certeza disso?

- Sim senhora, mas posso fazer um teste se quiser.

- Eu adoraria porque me disseram que era basicamente impossível eu engravidar depois que perdi o meu primeiro bebê com cinco meses de gestação.

- Eu me lembro de Kipling comentar alguma coisa, você ficou internada não foi? – O ministro perguntou enquanto o médico recolhia o meu sangue.

- Passei dois dias desacordada e mais uma semana internada porque perdi muito sangue. – Eu respondi apenas para passar o tempo, pois odiava lembrar daquele dia, mas não pude deixar de achar engraçado que fora Kipling que contara para ele e não o meu próprio pai.

- Senhora Riddle, o teste acabou de confirmar, a senhora está grávida.


	25. Chapter 25

Eu estava sozinha em casa naquela manhã, Tom havia saído para fazer algumas de suas pesquisas, quando eu comecei a sentir umas contrações.

- Ink! – Eu gritei.

- Mirach, o que foi?

- O bebê, precisamos ir para os St Mungus rápido, pode pegar a bolsa para mim?

- Claro Ink já vai fazer isso.

Enquanto ele não voltava catei um pergaminho e uma pena para poder deixar uma rápida mensagem para Tom:

_Tom,_

_Encontre-me no St. Mungus, estou tendo o bebê._

_Mirach_

Depois Ink aparatou comigo, porque convenhamos que no meu atual estado não seria muito prudente eu fazer isso sozinha, e em poucos segundos estávamos no hospital.

- Mira? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Othy perguntou assustado dando de cara com nós dois no saguão.

- O bebê está nascendo. – Eu falei calmamente, afinal ele era o único membro da minha família que estava sabendo disso.

- Deixa comigo.

Nessas horas há algumas vantagens em ser irmã e cunhada de curandeiros porque Othy falou com três pessoas e em menos de cinco minutos eu já estava sendo atendida. O trabalho de parto por outro lado não foi nem um pouco rápido, como acontecia com a maioria das bruxas, mas depois de algumas horas eu pude finalmente ouvir o choro do meu bebê.

- É uma bela menina, senhora Riddle. – O médico falou trazendo-a para perto de mim e pude ver que ela tinha os mesmos cabelos negros que Tom.

- Por que está tudo tão escuro? – Perguntei me virando para o médico, já que era impossível já ter anoitecido.

- Não se preocupe é só um eclipse solar, voltara a clarear em alguns instantes.

Isso acendeu uma pequena luz em minha cabeça enquanto olhava para a minha filha, algo que eu havia lido em algum lugar muitos anos atrás, mas decidi deixar para analisar essa sensação depois, por hora tudo que eu queria era ficar perto da minha filha.

Enquanto eles me devolviam minha menininha, agora limpa e embrulhada em uma manta cor de rosa, a porta do quarto se abriu revelando Tom.

- Sabe, você podia ter me mandado um patrono avisando ao em vez de simplesmente deixar um bilhete em cima da mesa da sala.

- Não gosto de ser atrapalhada quando estou trabalhando e muito menos você gosta quando fazem isso. – Eu retruquei. – Além do mais eu tinha tudo sobre controle.

- Sempre independente, será que ao menos uma vez você não poderia pedir ajuda?

- Mas eu pedi! Ink me trouxe até aqui!

- Menos mal, do jeito que você é achei que tinha aparatado sozinha em pleno trabalho de parto. – Ele resmungou.

- Muito engraçado Tom, não vê que estou morrendo de rir.

- Sempre o péssimo senso de humor. – Ele comentou dessa vez rindo. – Como você está?

- Melhor impossível. – Eu disse radiante. – É uma menina.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama enquanto olhava para a nossa filha que como se sentisse a nossa presença abriu seus pequenos olhinhos.

- Ela tem os seus olhos. – Ele comentou encarando os olhos cinza dela embora eles tivessem um pouco mais de azul do que os meus.

- Depois de carregá-la por nove meses era bom que tivesse algo de mim ou Merlin precisaria se explicar muito quando eu o encontrasse.

- Como você quer chamá-la?

Tom e eu havíamos feito um acordo alguns meses atrás de que ele poderia escolher o nome se fosse um menino e eu se fosse uma menina, mas é claro que eu já tinha um em mente, um nome selecionado há anos, um nome que a maioria das pessoas me consideraria louca por colocar na minha filha, mas como as pessoas sempre me consideraram maluca não acho que isso será um problema.

- Liandan, ela irá se chamar Liandan.

- Liandan Riddle, a dama da noite, até que é um bom nome Mirach Adhara.

- Vai mesmo começar isso outra vez Tom Servolo? – Eu retruquei fazendo com que nós dois déssemos uma pequena risada.

- Eu preciso resolver umas coisas, mas prometo que volto logo para podermos ir para casa. – Ele falou me dando um rápido beijo antes de sair.

Assim que fiquei sozinha chamei por Ink e pedi para que ele me trouxesse tinta e pergaminho, quando ele voltou dei Liandan para que ele segurasse e comecei a escrever a minha carta.

_Queridos papai e mamãe,_

_Hoje acabei de dar a luz a minha primeira filha e levando em conta o que aconteceu da última vez achei prudente que os senhores só ficassem sabendo agora, para manter a minha segurança e a dela. Eu passo bem e em breve poderão conhecê-la, a propósito seu nome é Liandan, minha Liandan Riddle._

_Cordialmente_

_Mirach Prewet Riddle._

- Ink, pode entregar isso a eles, por favor?

- Ink fará isso com prazer. – Ele falou sorrindo após ler o conteúdo da pequena carta. – Ink gostou do nome dela.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir enquanto ele aparatava, talvez eu tivesse exagerado um pouco ao mandar a carta, afinal era muita provocação em um único pedaço de papel, mas sou eu, e cá entre nós depois de tudo que eles me fizeram passar eu acho que eles mereciam aguentar isso e até um pouco mais. Porque isso serve para mostrá-los que eu não esqueci e que por mais que eles odeiem esse fato, foi por causa de uma coisa que eles fizeram que me tornei o quem eu sou hoje.

- Eu nunca vou perder você Liandan. – Falei acariciando seus ralos cabelinhos negros.

Em minha mente meu futuro e o da minha filha seria muito diferente do que acontecera a mim e a minha irmã, porque em minha mente nós ficaríamos juntas.


	26. Chapter 26

Fazia um pouco mais de um mês que Liandan havia nascido quando eu finalmente consegui uma oportunidade para visitar Eillen e o menino que ela tivera, afinal por estar de licença no Ministério eu estava literalmente enlouquecendo por estar esse tempo todo em casa sem fazer nada.

- Mira! É tão bom vê-la! – Eillen falou abrindo um sorriso ao me ver parada na sua porta. – Vamos entre.

A pequena casa não mudara muito exceto pelos poucos brinquedos do menino que estavam todos espalhados pela sala.

- Me desculpe pela bagunça é que eu finalmente consegui fazer o Severo dormir e não tive tempo de arrumar nada ainda, mas você sabe como é isso. – Ela falou apontando para Liandan que estava em meu colo se distraindo ao brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo.

- E como, principalmente para dormir, as vezes até parece que ela não sente sono algum, mas e Tobias como está?

- O de sempre, mas acho que em breve terei que contar toda a verdade para ele, é pouco provável que Severo tenha nascido sem magia.

- De fato as probabilidades são mínimas, mas continuo achando que você já deveria ter contado isso a ele há muitos anos.

- Sei disso, sei disso, você me diz isso pelo mesmo período de tempo. – Ela falou me cortando. – Será que podemos mudar de assunto?

Passamos a conversar sobre nossas vidas e também sobre o tempo em que passamos em Hogwarts até Severo acordar, pois a partir tivemos que ficar de olho nele e em Liandan que apesar de ter apenas um mês ficava tentando sair do meu colo e ir para perto do menino um pouco mais velho do que ela.

- Seria incrível se eles se tornassem amigos, não acha?

- Desde que eles se suportem o suficiente para podermos continuar visitando uma a outra eu já ficarei extremamente feliz, afinal não podemos obrigá-los a fazerem uma amizade.

- Mas admita que se acontecesse seria algo muito legal.

- Admito que seria interessante.

- Sempre tem que dar a última palavra, não é mesmo? – Ela perguntou e me limitei a sorrir em resposta. – Já consigo até vê-los embarcando no expresso de Hogwarts.

- Pelo amor de Merlin! Eles nem fizeram um ano e você já está pensando nisso Eillen? Sinceramente não quero que o tempo passe tão rápido.

- Nem eu para dizer a verdade.

Nós permanecemos em silêncio por um momento apenas observando os dois até que notei Liandan dando um pequeno bocejo.

- É melhor eu ir, afinal somente Merlin e Morgana poderiam me dizer quando ela terá sono de novo. – Falei ajeitando minha filhinha em meus braços.

- Vamos repetir isso mais vezes Mira.

- Pode apostar que sim, eu mando uma carta com o dia para vocês dois irem nos visitar. – Falei um pouco antes de aparatar de volta para casa, afinal para minha única amiga me visitar eu precisava primeiro me certificar de que meu marido não estaria em casa.

Quando estava abrindo a porta da minha casa ouvi vozes vindas da sala, vozes que definitivamente não deveriam estar ali, assim pé ante pé caminhei até o corredor onde pude ver, através da porta entre aberta, Tom, seu grupo de "amigos de Hogwarts, e muitos nomes famosos na comunidade bruxa dentre os quais pude notar a presença do meu pai e de meus dois irmãos, Argos e Ignatio, o que me surpreendeu bastante.

- Stanley, afinal conseguirá manter os ataques em segredo ou não?

- Não se preocupe milorde, tudo já está preparado.

Eu permaneci por apenas mais alguns segundos junto à porta, mas foi o suficiente para que entendesse tudo que estava se passando. Tom não havia parado, mas sim continuado com seus planos malucos pelas minhas costas e a presença de meus familiares ali me trouxe a tona velhas lembranças que com o passar dos anos eu me obrigara a esquecer: Tom gostaria realmente de mim ou estivera esse tempo todo me usando para chegar a seus objetivos? Quando jovem sempre me preocupei com a resposta dessa pergunta, mas cometi o erro de me apaixonar por ele o que, eu sabia, havia turvado e muito o meu julgamento.

Subi as escadas silenciosamente, afinal o assunto que tínhamos a tratar era particular e definitivamente preferia que estivéssemos sozinhos, para minha sorte Liandan era um bebê calmo que chorava apenas muito raramente o que permitiu que nossa presença na casa passasse despercebida.

- Uma estrela a brilhar no céu diz seus sonhos vou realizar e serás feliz. – Cantei a aninhando em meu colo depois de tê-la vestido com um pijama roxo. – A criança a brilhar no chão tem uma rara luz, dos céus vem o seu poder e vou lhe proteger.

Ela adormeceu em meus braços e gentilmente a acomodei no berço antes de chamar Ink.

- Senhora?

- Tom me enganou Ink e eu preciso tirar essa história a limpo ou jamais estarei em paz comigo mesma. – Falei enquanto a minha pena corria pelo pergaminho.

Ele não disse nada e por um momento tudo que se ouvia no quarto era o som da pena sobre o papel escrevendo aquelas cartas. Cartas estas que eu queria que jamais precisassem ser entregues e justamente quando coloquei o último ponto final comecei a ouvir uma movimentação no andar de baixo que indicava que os nossos "convidados" estavam indo embora.

- Ink eu preciso confrontá-lo e seu eu não voltar...

- Do que a senhora está falando? Ele jamais faria algo contra você.

Eu lhe lancei um pequeno riso sem humor, meu amigo, ao contrário de mim, não sabia de tudo que meu marido havia feito e que era capaz de fazer.

- É muito importante que me escute, se as coisas derem errado e saírem do controle leve Liandan daqui, para algum lugar longe da magia, longe de Tom e da minha família, um lugar onde jamais irão encontrá-la. Tem que me prometer que fará isso Ink!

- Eu prometo Mirach. – Ele respondeu contrariado e me permiti suspirar aliviada.

A verdade é que eu tinha grandes motivos para fazer isso, pois minha filha não era como todas as outras bruxas, ela nascera durante um eclipse solar o que a tornava extremamente poderosa. Até o momento eu era a única que percebera isso, mas sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até Tom notar que a nossa filha era uma Filha da Lua e eu o conhecia bem de mais para saber que tentaria usar o poder da nossa menininha a seu favor mesmo que isso acabasse por matá-la.

- Há mais, se tudo der errado deve entregar essa carta a Othy e esta para Dumbledore. – Eu falhei lhe entregando dois envelopes. – Essa outra deve ficar com Liandan no local que você encontrar para ela.

- Ink fará que pediu, mas Ink não consegue entender o por que disso.

- É claro que sabe Ink. Eu não gosto de ser enganada e Tom não suporta se confrontado. – Eu falei dando um beijo no topo da sua cabeça. – Você é meu melhor amig única pessoa a quem eu poderia confiar à segurança da minha filha.

Aproximei-me novamente do berço e afaguei seus poucos cabelos negros, mas ela não acordou e acho que foi melhor assim.

- Eu a amo Liandan, nunca duvide disso, só estou finalmente fazendo o que é certo. – Falei lhe dando um beijo, que eu tina a grande impressão de que seria o último.

Deixei os dois no quarto e não olhei para trás, não sei se teria tido coragem de continuar se o tivesse feito, enquanto descia as escadas eu ainda acreditava que poderia mudar o rumo das coisas, mas no fundo sempre soube o que acabaria acontecendo.

- Tom. – Falei quando cheguei no patamar da escada e ele, que acabará de fechar a porta, se virou na minha direção surpreso.

- Mirach, há quanto tempo está em casa?

- Tempo o bastante, Tom. – Eu falei séria e por um momento vi uma sombra passar por seu rosto. – Precisamos conversar.


	27. Chapter 27

Nós dois nos encaminhamos para a sala, a mesma que eu espiara quando chegara em casa, ambos em um silêncio absoluto e apenas depois de fechar a porta, mesmo que estivéssemos sozinhos na casa, que Tom se virou na minha direção.

- Eu não sei o que você ouviu, mas posso lhe garantir, não é o que está parecendo.

- Para o inferno com tudo, é exatamente o que está parecendo. – Eu soltei irritada. – Eu não acredito e não admito que tenha mentido para mim, Tom, você me prometeu que pararia com isso se nos mudássemos para a Albânia, prometeu que deixaria toda essa loucura para trás.

- Você não entende? Isso não é uma loucura Mirach, eu estou prestes a me tornar o maior bruxo que a história já conheceu, maior até do que os quatro fundadores, não foi exatamente o que sempre desejamos?

- Não dessa maneira! Acabando com a vida de pessoas inocentes para ser conhecida através do ódio? Ser respeitada apenas por que as pessoas têm medo de mim? Não, Tom, assim eu não quero.

- Você realmente não consegue compreender a grandiosidade do que estou fazendo, às vezes até me perguntou como conseguiu parar na Sonserina, pois aparentemente você não tem o sangue frio necessário para alcançar seus objetivos.

- Aparentemente você tem o bastante para nós dois, não é mesmo?

- Eu sou o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin, como esperava que eu fosse minha querida? – Ele me perguntou sarcasticamente. – Independente da sua vontade isso é algo que você jamais poderá mudar.

- E o que você ganhará com isso no final das contas? O mundo bruxo inteiro atrás de você pronto para lhe jogar em uma cela em Azkaban, preso para sempre por conta dos seus crimes? Você já matou pessoas até de mais, Tom, é hora de parar antes que você esteja tão envolvido com isso que não seja mais capaz de voltar atrás.

- Eu não vou voltar atrás porque não terei do que me arrepender.

- Nós temos uma família Tom, isso já não é o bastante para você? – Perguntei ignorando o seu comentário anterior e tentando mudar a minha estratégia. – Se continuar estará trilhando um caminho que não poderemos seguir, quer mesmo que a nossa filha cresça longe do pai assim como aconteceu com você? Quer que ela cresça tendo que esconder do mundo de quem ela é filha?

Ele ignorou as minhas perguntas e permaneceu em silêncio, mas eu continuei, talvez apenas talvez ainda pudesse dar certo.

- Não é preciso ser um bruxo das trevas para que seu nome seja lembrado pela história, basta apenas ser você mesmo ao em vez de um lunático com ideias obsoletas de como o mundo bruxo deveria ser, você é melhor do que isso Tom.

- Já chega Mirach, eu permiti isso por tempo de mais, não me chamará mais de Tom, me recuso a continuar usando o nome ridículo do meu pai trouxa que me abandonou como você fez o favor de lembrar, de agora em diante e para sempre eu sou Lord Voldemort e o mundo ainda aprenderá a respeitar e temer o meu nome!

- Voltamos a isso agora? – Perguntei sentindo o escapar cada vez mais por entre meus dedos. – Quando irá aprender que um nome não muda nada, que não importa da onde você vem e sim quem você é de verdade.

- Você é idealista de mais Mirach e está se tornando uma tola por conta disso, nós dois sabemos que na prática as coisas não funcionam dessa maneira e além do mais tudo que quero fazer é um favor ao mundo bruxo, me livrar dessa escória que suja nosso sangue e nos obriga a viver na clandestinidade.

- Não seja estúpido e não tente me enganar outra vez, tudo que você quer é poder! Mesmo que isso fosse uma coisa boa para a comunidade bruxa, coisa que não é, não seria esse o motivo que o levaria a praticar essa "boa ação" e sim a sua sede por poder. – Eu gritei finalmente perdendo o controle. – Dez anos atrás me prometeu que pararia com isso e mentiu para mim, passou todos esses anos armando pelas minhas costas, e você sabe melhor do que qualquer pessoa o quando eu detesto ser feita de boba. Eu nem mais sou capaz de reconhecê-lo, você mudou muito nesses últimos anos, se tornou mais louco a cada dia! Você não é mais o Tom Riddle com quem me casei e formei minha família.

- Seu desejo por uma família feliz é comovente, mas sinto lhe informar que ele não combina nem um pouco com você minha querida, afinal você e eu somos iguais, sempre fomos e sempre seremos, ambos buscamos a grandeza e o caminho para provarmos que somos superiores aos outros.

- A diferença é que eu não faço isso da maneira como você vem fazendo Tom. – Eu retruquei e vi uma careta se formar em seu rosto por eu continuar a usar o seu nome.

- Eu já lhe disse que faço isso apenas para o bem da comunidade bruxa, mas parece que como sempre você não irá me apoiar, pelo contrário, estará mais uma vez contra mim.

- COMO É? Que moral você tem para dizer isso? Fui eu que guardei todos os seus segredos obscuros ao longo de todos esses anos, **eu** sabia que você fora o responsável pela abertura da Câmara e pela morte daquela garota, não o Hagrid, **eu **sempre soube do seu interesse pelas artes das trevas e pelas horcruxes, ou já se esqueceu que eu estava lá quando você perguntou sobre elas para Slughorn? ** Eu** sabia que você matara seu pai e seus avós sendo seu tio completamente inocente desse crime.

A verdade, por mais que me doesse admitir, era que embora eu soubesse sempre tentei esquecer porque eu gostava dele, era apenas com ele que eu me sentia especial, me tornei propositalmente cega a seus atos e ao fato de que mesmo tendo tentado mudá-lo de todas as maneiras ele permanecia sempre igual.

- Calada!

- Agora você diz isso, não é? Você passa de um hipócrita Tom Servolo Riddle, um garoto que passou a infância dentro de um orfanato trouxa, um garoto cuja tal família descendente de Salazar da qual você tanto se orgulha mal tinha dinheiro para se alimentar, isso sem contar o fato de que você não passa de...

- Não ouse terminar essa frase Mirach Prewet, ou eu lhe juro que não responderei pelos meus atos!

- Você não passa do filho bastardo de uma bruxa que precisou de uma poção do amor para conquistar o seu pai que vale lembra era um trouxa e você sabe tão bem quanto eu o que isso o torna. VOCÊ É UM MESTIÇO! E nada, nada do que você fizer poderá algum dia mudar isso.

- Mirach eu estou avisando. – Ele falou extremamente irritado, mas eu estava pouco ligando, agora que começara ele iria me escutar até o fim.

- Você tem talento, deve admitir, um talento como eu nunca vi, mas você escolheu usá-lo para fazer o mal e isso eu não vou aceitar, porque eu não me casei com Voldemort ou tive uma filha com ele, não eu fiz isso com Tom Riddle, e encarando friamente agora, começo a ter sérias duvidas se ele em algum momento gostou de mim ou se apenas me usou para alcançar seus objetivos. – Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas continuei a falar antes que ele tivesse essa chance. – Você não passa de um garoto mimado que se acha melhor do que os outros sem o ser de verdade, alguém que prega uma verdade da qual nem mesmo faz parte. Então vê se enfia nessa sua cabeça superdotada de uma vez que você é e sempre será um mestiço. – Falei entre dentes, nossos olhares não se desgrudando nem mesmo por um momento. – Se continuar assim acabara por perder tudo.

- Avada Kedavra. – Ele gritou se descontrolando e vi o jato verde partir em minha direção, apesar de tudo eu ainda alimentava a esperança de que não chegaríamos a esse ponto.

- Eu fui a única pessoa capaz de te amar Tom.

Eu vi o arrependimento surgir em seus olhos, mas já era tarde, com o resto de dignidade que me restava encarei a luz verde com os olhos aberto esperando pelo meu fim, afinal ninguém sobrevive a uma maldição da morte.

POV Tom Riddle/Voldemort

- Eu fui a única pessoa capaz de te amar Tom.

Suas palavras me atingiram como se fossem um feitiço tão ruim quanto à maldição da morte que eu lançara sobre ela, mesmo que tivesse me arrependido um segundo depois de proferir as palavras, mas elas não doeram tanto em mim quanto ver o seu corpo ser atingido e tombar no chão. Eu corri para perto dela, para perto da minha Mirach, mas o sopro da vida já a havia abandonado.

- Eu sinto muito. – Murmurei me sentando ao seu lado e apoiando sua cabeça em meu colo.

Os cabelos castanhos formavam um leque ao redor do seu rosto e os olhos cinza, da mesma cor que o céu em um dia de tempestade, permaneciam abertos naquela mesma expressão de desafio que eles ostentaram durante todos os anos que eu a conhecera. Os mesmos olhos que tinham um brilho próprio e um mistério, os olhos que me encantaram desde o primeiro momento em que os vi ainda no expresso de Hogwarts, estavam agora apagados como o espírito da própria dona. Senti uma única e solitária lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto, mesmo que eu não me lembrasse de alguma vez ter chorado, mas não me importava com isso agora.

Com cuidado a deitei novamente no chão e fui até o armário onde guardara o diadema que eu finalmente encontrara naquela tarde, depois de anos de longa procura, nem mesmo houvera tempo para que ela o visse, embora eu soubesse que ela jamais imaginaria o que eu realmente pretendia fazer com o objeto, afinal ela nunca descobrira que eu já começara a confeccionar minhas horcrux. Mas eu sabia que apenas uma morte poderia preencher aquele objeto tão belo e delicado e guardar com sigo um pedaço da minha alma, para que a morte jamais me levasse da maneira como a levou. A morte dela, de Mirach Prewet Riddle, a única pessoa que eu já amara em toda a minha vida.

Realmente tudo havia começado por puro interesse na posição de sua família, mas conforme me aproximava dela sentia que cada vez mais estava sendo atraído por aquela personalidade única, com o tempo me vi aprendendo a amá-la e que irônica cruel que ela tenha perdido sua vida pelas minhas próprias mãos.

Só fui me lembrar da menina muito tempo depois de completar o feitiço, mas apesar de todas as minhas buscas não fui capaz de encontrar Liandan em lugar algum da casa e provavelmente foi melhor assim, jamais quis ter filhos e não seria capaz de cuidar de uma criança, não era compatível com quem eu era. Na verdade tudo que eu queria era provar para Mirach que meu plano daria certo quer ela acreditasse nisso ou não. Provar a ela que eu me tornaria o maior bruxo de todos os tempos.


	28. Epílogo

Ink seguiu sua senhora até a sala, porque apesar de ser livre ela era e sempre seria a sua senhora, e escondido escutou toda a discussão, porque ele a conhecia, talvez melhor até do que ela mesma, e sabia que mesmo arrasada ela jamais seria capaz de continuar calada, simplesmente não fazia parte de quem ela era. O que ele não esperava era que Tom perdesse o controle e acabasse a matando porque durante os anos que conviveu com o casal Ink percebeu uma coisa que a maioria das pessoas viria a achar impossível, porque ele notou que Tom Riddle realmente se importava com ela.

Quando ele a viu cair sem vida tudo o que queria era segurá-la e deixar que suas lágrimas caíssem sobre o seu rosto doce, mas ela lhe pedira um último favor e ele não poderia deixar de atendê-la, não depois de tudo que Mirach fizera por ele.

Então voltou ao quarto da pequenina e segurando-a no colo juntamente com as cartas aparatou para uma rua trouxa no subúrbio de Londres, uma rua que ele e Mirach haviam visitado nos últimos anos, e parando em frente à porta deitou a pequena menina no chão junto com uma das cartas.

- Sua mãe foi uma mulher corajosa, Liandan, Ink ficará feliz se um dia se tornar como ela. Agora Ink precisa dizer adeus. – Ele falou e embora ela ainda fosse pequena o elfo doméstico tinha certeza de que quando aqueles olhos, de uma mistura de cinza e azul, o encaram ela o havia compreendido.

Ele tocou a campainha algumas vezes e se escondeu quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta revelando uma mulher de cabelos e olhos castanhos que rapidamente pegou o bebê do chão e a levou para dentro. Apesar de tudo que acontecera Ink não pode deixar de sorrir, se Mirach queria que sua filha crescesse longe do mundo da magia que ao menos ela fosse criado por alguém da família.

Naquela noite, mesmo sem saber, Mirach deu o melhor presente de todos a sua irmã e embora Liandan, agora conhecida como Alexandra Sapecto, não tenha conseguido ficar com a sobrinha de mesmo nome por muito tempo a pequena lhe tirou da depressão causada pela morte de seu primeiro filho, pois embora separada desde a infância as gêmeas Prewet continuavam a possuir certas semelhanças.

Dalí Ink partiu para Hogwarts, pelo simples fato que não tinha coragem de contar para Othy que sua irmã, seu ponto de apoio, estava agora morta, mas logo se arrependeu da escolha porque uma vez dentro do castelo tudo a fazia se lembrar dela e das histórias que ela lhe contava quando voltava para casa nas férias.

- Entre. – Ele escutou a voz vindo de trás da porta, como ela própria lhe contara Dumbledore há pouco tempo havia se tornado diretor da escola.

Ele entrou na sala envergonhado, sem saber como se portar na presença daquele grande bruxo, mas para sua sorte Dumbledore pareceu notar seu desconforto e foi extremamente dócil ao se dirigir ao elfo doméstico.

- Você não trabalha aqui, não é mesmo? – Ink se limitou a negar com a cabeça. – Então o que posso fazer por você?

- Minha senhora, Mirach, pediu para que eu lhe entregasse essa carta. – Ele falou estendendo o envelope para o diretor, que apesar dos anos que se passaram, reconheceu imediatamente a caligrafia dela.

Ainda confuso Dumbledore abriu a carta e para alivio de Ink, que desejava conhecer o conteúdo da mesma, começou a lê-la em voz alta.

_Caro Dumbledore,_

_Uma vez, anos atrás, me disse que se algum dia precisasse conversar deveria procurá-lo, só espero que continue a pensar assim porque o que tenho para contar é de suma importância. Se essa carta chegou a suas mãos quer dizer que o pior aconteceu e que estou morta, mas preciso lhe pedir um último favor._

_Quatorze anos atrás me casei com Tom Riddle, embora não creio que muitos tenham tomado conhecimento desse fato, mas a questão é que embora eu tenha me orgulhado de minha lógica brilhante durante toda a minha vida nem mesmo ela foi capaz de combater meu coração e durante muitos anos me tornei cega as atitudes de Tom, muitas das quais cometidas enquanto ainda estávamos na escola, como o senhor bem sabe. Isso é algo que eu deveria ter contado a muito tempo, mas não fui capaz, pelo menos até agora que vejo o quão mal ele se tornou, seus últimos atos se assemelhando tanto aos pensamentos de __Grindelwald__ que simplesmente se tornou impossível para mim permanecer quieta._

_Porém minha maior preocupação é que há pouco mais de um mês dei a luz a uma menina chamada Liandan e por uma ironia do destino ela nasceu durante um eclipse solar total sendo assim, como o senhor já deve ter presumido, uma filha da lua. Por hora Tom nada sabe sobre isso e duvido que venha a saber visto que pedia a Ink, o elfo que lhe entregou essa carta, para que a levasse para longe e sinceramente não creio que Tom venha a procurá-la, mas de qualquer maneira peço que lhe proteja, não só por ser minha filha, mas porque se Tom descobrir do que ela é capaz somente Merlin poderá nos dizer como usará o poder que ela possui._

_Além disso, devo alertá-lo para o perigo que Tom pode vir a representar para o mundo bruxo se não for impedido, eu juro que tentei mudá-lo, na verdade somente Merlin sabe como tentei, mas acredito que embora o meu amor por ele fosse verdadeiro o sentimento não era recíproco e creio que tenha se aproximado de mim apenas para se aproveitar da influência da minha família e posteriormente da minha própria. Ele também busca uma maneira de se tornar imortal, pois a coisa que mais teme é a morte, mas ele nunca me contou exatamente como pretende tornar isso realidade e agora passou a atender pelo nome de Voldemort._

_Se leu até aqui já lhe sou extremamente grata e imploro para que não desconsidere meus avisos, pois embora ainda tenha esperança de que algo lhe chame de volta a razão enquanto ainda é tempo sei que é quase impossível que isso venha a acontecer. Peço apenas um último favor, que se Ink assim desejar possa permanecer em Hogwarts onde seu que ele estará a salvo._

_Peço-lhe desculpas por ter sido fraca e escondido a verdade por tanto tempo quando poderia ter impedido essa loucura desde o principio, mas em minha defesa devo dizer que jamais imaginei que ele iria tão longe com essa loucura._

_Atenciosamente_

_Mirach Prewet Riddle_

Ink, mais uma vez, tinha lágrimas nos olhos, era tão típico dela que estivesse mais preocupada com a conseqüência de seus atos para os outros do para as conseqüências trazidas para ela própria que ele quase podia enxergá-la lhe dizendo aquelas palavras da mesma maneira que acontecia com Dumbledore.

- Uma mulher de coragem, isso é o que Mirach sempre foi, é uma pena que ela tenha morrido, principalmente através das mãos de alguém que ela amava. – Ele falou calmamente, mas parou ao ver o espanto nos olhos de Ink. – Foi ele que a matou, não foi?

- Sim senhor, mas como...

- Como eu sabia? Porque Tom Riddle nunca teve problemas para tirar o que ou quem estivesse em seu caminho sem se importar com os métodos que precisasse usar para isso.

- Mas ela está errada dessa vez, Ink sabe que ele a amava, ele escondeu o que estava fazendo nos últimos dez anos para que ela nunca descobrisse o que ele estava fazendo, para não magoá-la, ele sabia que Mirach jamais aprovaria. – O elfo falou se virando para encarar Dumbledore. – Ink uma vez ouviu uma discussão dele com os outros, ele disse que quem encostasse as mãos nela seria um homem morto.

- Isso é no mínimo curioso, não é algo que eu esperaria dele. – Dumbledore falou pensativo. – Se isso de fato for verdade, não restam duvidas de que ela foi a única.

- Ink tem certeza! Por exemplo, depois que ela engravidou, ele nunca quis uma criança, mas fez tudo por ela, porque ele queria ver Mirach feliz.

Dumbledore não soube como respondeu a isso, ele podia ver que o elfo não estava mentindo o que não significava que fosse exatamente verdade, afinal Tom já se mostrara muito talentoso para enganar as pessoas, mas apesar de as atitudes dele estarem muito longe das esperadas as dela não estavam, pois um confronto ente o que era certo e o que ela queria era algo que poderia se esperar facilmente de Mirach.

- Onde está a menina? – Ele perguntou por fim, escolhendo por mudar de assunto.

- Com um casal trouxa de sobrenome Sapecto.

- Irei vigiá-la como Mirach me pediu, mas e quanto a você? Irá ficar?

Ink pensou apenas por um momento, ele não tinha mais para onde ir, se ficasse poderia ver a menina e não ficaria sozinho, além de que Hogwarts fora o lugar que Mirach mais amara em vida e isso provavelmente foi o que mais afetou a sua decisão.

- Vou, mas Ink precisa entregar uma última carta. – Ele falou já aparatando para a casa de Othy.

O rapaz estava brincando com a filha no jardim, mas não demorou a notar a presença do elfo que ficara parado apenas o encarando.

- Molly, vá para dentro que e diga a sua mãe que eu já vou entrar. – A menina correu para dentro da casa, sua risada sendo o único som ouvido na campina, mas somente depois que ela já estava longe de mais para ouvi-los que ele se virou na direção do elfo. – Ink, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Mirach pediu para Ink te entregar isso.

Hesitando ele pegou a carta da mão do elfo, de alguma maneira ele sabia que algo havia acontecido.

_Othy, meu pequeno Othy,_

_Desculpe-me por deixá-lo, mas não foi algo que eu pude evitar, tudo que tenho deixo para você e sua família e lhe imploro para que não procure por Liandan, pois ela está em um lugar seguro. Não faça nenhuma tolice e tome conta da sua família porque eles são seu bem mais precioso._

_Eu o amo irmãozinho, meu Othymyer, diga a Aurora, a Molly e ao bebê que está para nascer que eu também os ês são minha única família, não importa o que aconteça._

_Com todo o amor do mundo,_

_Mira_

- Ink, o que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou pausadamente devido ao fato de estar chorando muito.

- Ela morreu.

- Como? Ela estava tão bem da última vez que eu a vi.

- Ela ficou doente, mas não quis contar isso para ninguém. – Ink mentiu, pois sabia que ela faria de tudo para Othy jamais descobrir a verdade.

- Teimosa até o fim, não é mesmo?

- Othy, está tudo bem? – Aurora perguntou da varanda.

O rapaz deu um último olhar para o elfo e o abraçou, não que ele tivesse acreditado na história, mas conhecia a irmã bem o bastante para saber que ela o protegeria até o fim, mesmo que para isso fosse preciso mentir para ele.

Ele se levantou e caminhou em direção a casa com a tristeza estampada em seu rosto, mas Ink aparatou de volta para Hogwarts, ele sabia que não conseguiria ouvir a notícia mais uma vez, principalmente vinda de Othy porque de alguma maneira isso a tornava ainda mais real. Entretanto ele não foi o único que passou a noite chorando pela perda dela.

...

Mirach aprenderia com o tempo que a pior coisa em se estar morta era observar sem poder fazer nada, porque ver a sua garotinha crescer ao longe e se tornar cada dia mais parecida com ela própria sem ao menos poder tocá-la e dizer o quanto a amava lhe partia o coração. Ver o que Tom se tornou e o que ele fez foi outra coisa que a destruiu por dentro.

Eillen também fora uma das pessoas que a preocupara e entristecera, pois a felicidade de sua única amiga foi arruinada com apenas uma frase "Eu sou uma bruxa" porque Tobias jamais a aceitou depois disso, claro que se ela ainda estivesse lá haveria alguém para lhe estender a mão e ajudá-la a superar. Mas ela não estava, com a sua morte não sobrara mais ninguém para realizar esse papel e Eillen Snape, antes a pessoa mais alegre que conhecera, terminou seus dias amargurada com a vida. Esse era apenas mais um dos fardos e das culpas que Mirach carregaria para sempre, afinal fora ela a responsável por apoiar aquela loucura mesmo sabendo a quantidade de coisas que poderiam dar errado nesse relacionamento.

Porque lá no fundo ela sabia que seu pai estava certo, o amor fora sua maior fraqueza, fora o responsável por sua ruína, mas ela também sabia que era a ausência do amor na vida de Tom que desencadeara o terror em que ele se transformou no futuro, porque verdadeiramente ela fora a única pessoa capaz de enxergar além da grossa pele atrás da qual ele se escondia, a única com interesse o bastante para tentar entendê-lo, a única que o amara de verdade.

Afinal após sua morte a descida dele a loucura se tornou cada vez mais rápida e em pouco tempo a fera se tornou tudo aquilo que as pessoas viam, tudo aquilo que ele era, pois ele assumira de vez a identidade de Lord Voldemort, mas Mirach conheceu um lado dele que todos juravam não existir, e talvez estivessem certos, entretanto ela sabia que um dia ele existira, mesmo que fosse destinado apenas a ela, um lado doce, protetor e preocupado. Não que ela os culpasse por não verem, afinal não tinha ela própria duvidado da existência de algo assim dentro dele? Verdade seja dita, ela somente se convenceu de que ele de fato a amava quando Tom visitou o seu túmulo na noite após o seu enterro, e com lágrima nos olhos lhe pediu perdão.

Aquela fora a primeira e a última vez que ela o vira chorar, a única vez que ele pediu desculpas a alguém, antes de ir ele deixou uma rosa vermelha sobre o tumulo dela, a flor símbolo do amor, mas essa também foi a última vez que ele visitou esse lugar porque bem no fundo, a pequena parte de Tom que ainda existia dentro dele, sabia que ela jamais aprovaria o que ele estava fazendo.

E por longos anos ela observou a esperança do mundo bruxo desaparecer apenas para voltar a renascer, tal qual uma fênix, na forma de um simples menino, Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu. Ela o viu ser instruído e preparado para por fim naquele que um dia ela amara, mas durante esse período uma única coisa a incomodou, algo que Dumbledore jamais contara ao menino que sobreviveu ou sequer a alguém no mundo bruxo. Entretanto mais uma vez ela precisou esperar, dessa vez pela morte de seu antigo professor para enfim esclarecer esse enigma.

- Dumbledore. – Ela falou se aproximando do velho que se virou em uma direção com um sorriso no rosto, a mão já não mais ferida pelo feitiço na Horcrux de Tom.

- Minha cara Mirach, é bom vê-la novamente. – Ele falou a puxando para um abraço o que ela permitiu. – Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, queria ter feito algo, mas...

- Não foi sua culpa em nenhum dos casos, e sim minha, tudo que aconteceu sempre foi culpa minha.

- Está louca? Se não fosse pela sua carta ainda mais pessoas teriam morrido, você nos alertou.

- Teriam descoberto sozinhos, eu sei que teriam, mas eu tive a chance de impedir tudo isso antes que alguém precisasse se ferir e não o fiz. Achei que meu amor seria o bastante para mudá-lo, para fazê-lo ver que ainda existia esperança na vida, mas como em tudo que diz respeito a ele, eu estava errada.

- Não se penalize, a maioria de nós cometeu erros piores que os seus, eu cometi erros piores. – Ele falou enquanto se sentava em um pequeno banco. – Você estava no caminho certo, foi uma pena não ter funcionado.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo, ela reunindo coragem para realizar a pergunta que a atormentava mesmo sabendo que havia uma grande chance de odiar a resposta.

- Por que nunca contou a ele sobre mim?

- Como?

- Harry Potter, você contou a ele tudo sobre o passado de Tom, tudo exceto eu, e quero saber por quê?

- Você sabe a resposta, por favor, não faça isso consigo mesma. – Ele falou tentando dissuadi-la da ideia mesmo sabendo de antemão que isso seria inútil.

- Dumbledore você disse a ele que Voldemort jamais amou, mas nós dois descobrimos que isso não era verdade, eu estava errada quando escrevi aquela carta, Tom me amou mesmo que tenha sido da maneira estranha dele.

- Você própria já se respondeu, mas direi mesmo assim, não contei a Harry porque Voldemort jamais amou embora Tom Riddle o tenha, mesmo que fosse apenas a uma pessoa, você. Depois da sua morte qualquer traço de humanidade, qualquer traço de amor, que ele ainda possuísse desapareceu, eu queria que ele fosse capaz de entender porque Voldemort se transformou no que é hoje e a história de você está longe de ter sido responsável por isso, pelo contrário, esse é o único episódio que o afastou por um momento desse caminho de trevas.

- Isso é tolice Dumbledore porque significaria que se eu não tivesse morrido ele não teria se tornado o que se tornou o que não é verdade.

- Talvez sim, talvez não, mas ele teria demorado mais tempo e sabe por quê? Porque durante dez anos a única coisa que ele fez foi organizar esporádicos ataques a alguns trouxas, dez anos Mirach, sabe de quando estou falando?

- Do tempo que passamos na Albânia. – Ela respondeu embora em pensamento tivesse acrescentado "Logo após ele me fazer à promessa." – O que não significa nada agora porque ele jamais voltara a ser o homem que foi um dia, jamais voltara a ser o homem pelo qual me apaixonei.

- Você tem certeza de mais, de todas as pessoas eu esperava que pelo menos você acreditasse na redenção dele, que ele fosse capaz de se arrepender de tudo que fez.

- Eu cansei de buscar pelo impossível, Tom não se arrepende de nada do que fez, nunca se arrependeu. – Dumbledore se limitou a encará-la com um olhar divertido que a fez reconsiderar. – Talvez de ter me matado, mas isso não será o bastante para redimi-lo, um único ato de culpa em mais de trinta anos não será suficiente, não para anular tudo que ele fez.

- Uma única fagulha pode iniciar um incêndio, uma única palavra pode estragar toda uma vida, talvez um único arrependimento ainda possa salvá-lo, se você se permitir acreditar nisso.

- Eu já acreditei, por muito tempo, mas ele desceu fundo de mais, tão fundo que agora já não consegue ver a luz. Ele jogou pela janela todas as chances de redenção que se apresentaram e agora é tarde de mais para voltar a trás, nem mesmo eu seria capaz de perdoá-lo agora.

Dumbledore apenas a encarou, o olhar divertido ainda em seu rosto, mas não disse nada, ele duvidava seriamente que ela estivesse dizendo a verdade, afinal ele conhecia melhor do que ninguém o poder do amor e sabia no fundo do coração que se ele voltasse, ela não hesitaria em perdoá-lo.

Mas Mirach jamais o perdoou, porque ele também jamais voltou.

Quando na batalha de Hogwarts Harry e ele se enfrentaram o jovem bruxo tentou fazê-lo ver que ainda havia tempo, mas Tom se recusou a ouvir, se recusou a abandonar a máscara que criara para si mesmo. Entretanto quando viu o ricochete de sua própria maldição vir em sua direção foi a imagem dela que veio a sua mente, os cabelos castanhos cacheados, os olhos cinza ainda cheios de vida e de mistério e o sorriso que ela destinara apenas a ele. Não foi o suficiente para fazer Voldemort se arrepender, mas foi o bastante para fazê-lo pensar em como teria sido a sua vida se ele tivesse a escutado e desistido de tudo, a parte de Tom Riddle que ainda estava escondida em algum lugar o fazia desejar, ao menos um pouco, que isso tivesse acontecido.

Porque Mirach Prewet foi muitas coisas, foi inimiga e aliada, foi esposa e amiga, Mirach foi a aluna mais brilhante de sua época, mas acima de tudo ela foi a única pessoa capaz de tocar o coração gelado de Tom Riddle, a única capaz de quebrar o feitiço e devolver-lhe a humanidade.

E **ele** estragou tudo, **ele** fez todas as escolhas erradas. **Ele** a perdeu para sempre!

Por conta disso o feitiço jamais foi quebrado e ele permaneceu como uma fera para sempre, Voldemort nunca mais voltou a ser Tom Riddle.


End file.
